Masked faces
by Buratinas
Summary: Серийный убийца выбирает Сару Сайдл своей целью. Придут ли ей на помощь ее друзья? В эпилоге одна из версий того, куда все время исчезает Сара в 6 везоне
1. Новая жертва

**Masked faces**

**Лица и маски**

**Авторы: Кыса, Rainbow, Ринтерлег, Lina (aka WhiteDove)**

**Disclaimer: **Никто из нас не имеет никаких прав на персонажей телесериала CSI, они безусловно принадлежат только их создателям. (Какая жалость!) Все прочие персонажи придуманы нами. Данный фанфик создан в некоммерческих целях

**Примечание: **Флэшбеки выделены курсивом

**Новая жертва **

Сара Сайдл немного замешкалась, перелезая под лентой, и Кэтрин прошла вперед. Гриссом подошел последним.

Что у нас тут? – спросил он поджидавшего Брасса.

Похоже, новая жертва Бумажного Лица,- ответил тот, указывая на распростертое тело. – Нашли какие-то подростки, решившие развлечься на обочине.

Бумажным Лицом журналисты успели прозвать таинственного убийцу, оставившего за собой уже три одинаковых следа. Лица убитых молодые женщин были облиты кислотой, но перед тем убийца надевал на их лица бумажные маски. Разобрать, что это, криминалистам не удавалось - кислота уничтожала бумагу, оставляя лишь рыхлые клочки. По крохотным фрагментам удалось понять лишь, что это чье-то нарисованное лицо. И вот теперь перед ними была четвертая жертва.

Дэвид Филипс поднялся с колен, так что криминалисты увидели тело.

- Судя по температуре печени, она убита не менее 20 часов назад,- сказал Дэвид. - Не здесь. Труп перемещали.

Сара с горечью посмотрела на жертву. По виду молодая женщина, не старше самой Сары. Темноволосая, высокая. Выглядит истощенной. Голова повернута в сторону, половина лица представляет собой бесформенную массу, а на второй половине…

Гриссом,- вполголоса сказала Сара, указав кивком.

Я вижу. - Гриссом присел, вытащил из чемоданчика пинцет, аккуратно снял с лица жертвы смятый бумажный комок со свисавшей с одного бока завязкой.

Сара достала флакон с нингидрином. Гриссом как можно аккуратнее развернул бумажку: на этот раз, похоже, кислота ее не слишком повредила. Сара посветила фонариком. Даже в таком виде можно было разобрать, что изображено на бумаге. Это было действительно лицо. Женское лицо. Лицо, показавшееся знакомым.

- Сара! - ахнула просунувшая голову над плечом Гриссома Кэтрин. – Посмотри—это же вылитая ты.

…………

Сара смотрела на экран, изо всех сил стараясь казаться невозмутимой, давя в себе готовый вырваться наружу ужас. После того, как над рисунком поработали, и смогли восстановить его первоначальный вид, сомнений не оставалось. Это было ее лицо, ее улыбка, даже щелочка между зубами не была забыта. В детстве она чувствовала себя отчего-то виноватой в том кошмаре, что творился вокруг. Сейчас Сара словно переживала снова то давнишнее чувство вины. Почему она? Что она сделала не так?

Саре хотелось убежать, спрятаться от всего этого - но она знала, что не может просто так сдаться. Она прошла через многое, и победила тени прошлого. Она должна быть сильной. Сильной, какой она привыкла быть. Сильной для себя, для всех… для него. «Опять ищу одобрения там, где не следует»,- горько усмехнулась девушка, - «И снова пяти минут не прошло, а я уже думаю о нем. Даже сейчас.» Она тряхнула головой, пытаясь вернуться к работе. Да. Работа. Ее цель, ее жизнь, ее спасение.

………………

Через стеклянную дверь, оставаясь пока незамеченными, за ними наблюдали Гриссом и Брасс.

-Только Ник вышел на работу, - сокрушенно заметил Брасс,- И вот теперь это. Почему опять кто-то из самых…

- Незащищенных? – отрешенно спросил Гриссом.

- Ранимых,- печально поправил Джим.

……………………

- Арчи, у тебя остались изображения фрагментов с прошлых дел?- спросила Сара сидевшего за компьютером аудио-техника. Голос звучал твердо, это удивило даже ее саму.

Арчи искоса глянул на Сару. Слух, наверное, успел пройти по всей лаборатории, и она уже ловила на себе такие косые, виноватые взгляды. Техник вывел фрагменты на отдельный экран.

- А теперь попробуй совместить.

Арчи вывел все на один экран, и словно, кусочки головоломки, стал подбирать фрагменты один к другу. Под умелыми руками техника они вставали на свои места, и часть из них дополнила поврежденный рисунок, а часть…

- Они совершенно одинаковые,- пробормотала Сара.- Как будто…

- Нарисованы с фотографии,- подхватил Арчи

………………………

Шериф заставит отстранить ее от дела, ты же понимаешь?- заметил Брасс.

Пока шериф ничего не знает, и мы сделаем все, чтобы скрыть это от журналистов, - сердито ответил Гриссом.- Но потом, конечно, ее придется держать подальше. Может быть, ты ей сам об этом скажешь?

Честно говоря, ему и самому было спокойнее, когда она была в лаборатории, на глазах у десятков людей. Под присмотром.

Я пошлю полицейского следить за ее квартирой,- заверил Брасс.

- Надеюсь не того, который присматривал за Ником,- горько заметил Гриссом, и пожалел об этом, когда увидел ответный взгляд Джима.

…………………

"Эта выскочка все же нашла как привлечь к себе внимание шефа. Как можно быть такой навязчивой? - думала Кэтрин, подкрашивая губы в туалете. - Она явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, после того как меня повысили. Хочет выслужиться перед Гриссомом, рискуя жизнью, это точно. Ей даже предоставили охрану! Немыслимо. Полицейским рук не хватает, а она ... хм... Гил тоже хорош, пошел на поводу. Того и гляди .сам охранять начнет."

От этой мыcли ее рука дрогнула и помада размазалась. "Вот незадача, - Кэтрин бросила испепеляющий взгляд в зеркало. - Придется начинать сначала. Эта девица всегда доставляла только беспокойство."

…………………..

Ник и Гриссом подошли к столу, доктор Роббинс заканчивал вскрытие. Он кратко рассказал им о результатах. Все было, как и в предыдущих случаях - убийца какое-то время мучил свои жертвы, затем убивал их несколькими пистолетными выстрелами почти в упор. Признаков сексуального насилия не было. Как и раньше, жертвы были истощены, так что руки и ноги казались длиннее обычного. Мотивы по-прежнему оставались неясными, но последняя находка уже прямо указывала на странную связь этих убийств с одним из членов команды.

Как Гриссом и ожидал, разговор с Сарой вышел неловким и неприятным для обоих. Присутствие Брасса, к счастью, заставило обоих быть сдержанными. Гриссом старался не срываться на откровенно приказной тон, а Сара пока что удержалась от упрека, что он сомневается в ее компетентности. В результате было решено, что Сара по-прежнему работает в лаборатории (а уж задачу не допускать ее к полевой работе Гриссом отложил на потом). От этого дела она была официально отстранена… но кто мог ей помешать наблюдать, слышать и думать, подумала она про себя.

Когда наконец все мыслимые нормы переработки зашкалили, и Экли потребовал очистить место для дневной смены, команда разошлась по домам. Сару сопровождал приставленный Брассом полицейский. Глядя вслед ее удаляющейся машине, Гриссом вздохнул, потом сел в собственную, прихватив папку с кое-какими материалами и отправился домой.

………………

Гриссом оставил машину на подземной парковке и поднялся на третий этаж. Он открыл дверь и зашел в свою квартиру. Из комнаты лился мягкий свет. Значит, он еще здесь.

- Я рад, что застал тебя, - Гриссом устало опустился на диван, откинулся и прикрыл глаза.

- Я уже собрался, но после звонка решил дождаться тебя, - отозвался мужчина, сидевший в кресле в глубине гостиной. В приглушенном свете было трудно различить его лицо.

Некоторое время они оба молчали.

- Тяжелый день? – осторожно поинтересовался мужчина.

- Да. – Казалось каждое слово дается Гилу с трудом. - Это снова случилось, я ничего не мог сделать. Правда, теперь у нас есть зацепка…

- О чем ты? – насторожился мужчина.

- Теперь мы знаем его цель. Он охотится за ней. Сомнений нет.

- За ней? То есть Сарой?

- Да.

Мужчина подался вперед и впился глазами в Гила. Свет упал на его лицо и сходство между двумя стало настолько очевидным, что не оставалось ни малейших сомнений в их родстве.

- И что теперь?

- Ничего, - Гил невесело усмехнулся. – Я отстранил ее, приставил к ней охрану…

- Ты думаешь, этого достаточно? – обеспокоено спросил мужчина.

- Нет, Уильям, этого недостаточно. Но я больше ничего не могу сделать. Единственное, что в моих силах – поймать этого...этого мерзавца, пока он не добрался до нее.

- Если с ней что-то случиться… - взволнованно начал Уильям.

- Я знаю, - мягко перебил Гриссом. – Я не допущу этого.

- Нет, - внезапно твердо сказал Уильям.

Гриссом поднял бровь.

Не ты. Мы не допустим. Я остаюсь.

- Но…- Гил вдруг понял, что ему нечего возразить. И что он не хочет возражать.

- Я остаюсь,- повторил собеседник. – Ты знаешь, что я могу помочь, что я могу быть полезным тебе…,- его голос внезапно сел,- ей. Вспомни, как было с Ником.

Перед глазами Гриссома промелькнули картины месячной давности.

_Он услышал шум припарковавшейся машины и метнулся к двери. Даже после телефонного разговора Гриссом не был готов к тому, что увидел – Уильям нетвердо держался на ногах, одежда была грязной, окровавленной._

_- Ты пострадал? – тревожно спросил Гил._

_- Говори громче,- ответил тот,- я плохо слышу. Контузило при взрыве, -.он повернул голову, волосы на затылке запеклись бурой массой. – Я же говорил, что нужно идти мне. К тебе после такого слух бы не вернулся никогда._

_Гриссом бросился к аптечке. Уилл крепко взял его за руку:_

_- Оставь это, я справлюсь. Ты нужен в лаборатории, нужен Нику. С ясной головой. Не волнуйся, никто не заметит. Я сказал всем, что это кровь Гордона и мне нужно просто вымыться и переодеться. Скорее, время не ждет. _

- Ты прав, - сказал Гил. Вдвоем мы сможем сделать больше. У тебя есть план?

- Для начала посмотрим, что у нас есть, - предложил второй. – Ты ведь принес материалы?

Они углубились в напряженное изучение дела. Увидев рисунок, Уилл вздрогнул.

Мне знакомо это лицо,- задумчиво сказал он.

Гриссом воззрился на него, как на сумасшедшего:

- Ну разумеется, это же Сара.

- Нет, - досадливо отмахнулся Уильям, - именно это. Это выражение, я его помню.. Постой, - он раскрыл стоявший в комнате чемодан и порылся в боковом кармане. Потом протянул Гилу кусочек картона. Это была старая, сильно потрепанная фотография. И с нее смотрела Сара - точь-в точь такая, как на фотокопии рисунка в раскрытой папке.

- Это единственное, что у меня было из воспоминаний, когда я оказался там. – голос Уилла потускнел. – И говорят, то, что помогло мне вспомнить себя, вернуться. Неужели это я навлек на нее беду?

- Ты кого-нибудь подозреваешь?- Гриссом взглянул ему в глаза. Он все еще испытывал временами жутковатое ощущение, что попал в Зазеркалье.

Уилл горько усмехнулся:

- Одна из форм амнезии – когда сначала ты не помнишь, кто ты. А потом не можешь вспомнить, кем был, когда не был собой. Если что-то случилось там, все стерлось. Но постараюсь найти ниточку…

_**Продолжение следует**_

**_Примечание: вверху и внизу справа- панель перехода к следующим главам. А внизу слева- панель отзывов. Пожалуйста, напишите хоть строчку- например, почему вам не понравилось. Регистрация тут не нужна ;)_**


	2. Цель

**Masked faces**

**Лица и маски**

**Авторы: Кыса, Rainbow, Ринтерлег, Lina (aka WhiteDove)**

**Disclaimer: Никто из нас не имеет никаких прав на персонажей телесериала CSI, они безусловно принадлежат только их создателям. (Какая жалость!) Все прочие персонажи придуманы нами. Данный фанфик создан в некоммерческих целях**

2. Цель

Сара поставила машину в гараж и вышла на улицу. На другой стороне она увидела темный джип с тонированными стеклами. Возможно, это ее охрана, мрачно усмехнулась Сара. Нельзя сказать, что она всерьез полагала, что такая мера сможет ее оградить, если кто-то всерьез решит разделаться с ней, но все же присутствие полицейского внушало некоторое спокойствие. Она кивнула в сторону машины, поднялась на крыльцо и скрылась за дверью.

Сара активировала охранную систему, которую ей установили пару месяцев назад, и облегченно вздохнула. Дома она действительно чувствовала себя в безопасности. Она скинула обувь, прошла в комнату, поставила любимый джазовый альбом и свернулась калачиком в кресле. Она очень устала. Ей ужасно хотелось выпить и забыть события этого долгого дня, но она отогнала от себя мысль об алкоголе.

Мысли громоздились одна на другую и уже не помещались в голове. Сара встала и направилась в ванную. Она включила воду, всыпала немного ароматической соли, зажгла толстые свечи. Девушка опустилась в горячую воду и закрыла глаза. Постепенно напряжение покидало ее тело и мысли выстраивались в логический ряд. Кто мог ненавидеть ее настолько, чтобы желать смерти? И почему этот кто-то сразу не пришел к ней, а удовлетворялся этой имитацией с маской? Вывод напрашивался только один - у убийцы психическое расстройство и мотив его поступков разгадать практически невозможно. Сара перебрала в уме своих недоброжелателей. Список получился внушительный (большая часть людей в списке находились за решеткой), но никто из них не тянул на психа. Вероятно, она с ним даже не знакома. Тогда возникает вопрос - откуда ОН ее знает?

Вода остыла. Поеживаясь, Сара вылезла из ванной и нырнула в любимый махровый халат. Знакомые вещи странно успокаивали. После ванной ее разморило, вяло подумав об ужине, Сара отбросила эту мысль и прошлепала в спальню. Не включая свет, она улеглась, подтянув колени к подбородку. Постепенно мысли стали путаться, расплываться, она погрузилась в глубокий сон.

…………………………

Черточка аккуратно ложилась к черточке, свет и тень, глубина и резкость. Он отошел подальше, чтобы лучше видеть недостатки, придирчиво осмотрел лицо на портрете. Нет, в таком лице не может быть недостатков...С портрета чуть насмешливо смотрела девушка, молодая, красивая, уверенная в себе...Волосы ее чуть развевал ветер, она улыбалась, она...смеялась, смеялась над ним...Казалось портрет ожил, в глазах появился ледяной огонек.

"Ты опять это сделал, Джо? Ты слабый, ты отвратительный мальчик! Я стыжусь, что у меня такой сын. Ты должен быть наказан, иди сюда и сними штаны, иди же!" Голос звучал спокойно, но ослушаться его было не возможно.

"НЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!"- он бросился к портрету, вцепился в него руками и начал рвать бумагу на тысячу мелких кусочков, - "ТЫ НЕ СДЕЛАЕШЬ ЭТО СНОВА!"

Под потолком качалась электрическая лампочка, свет и тень, рыдающий мужчина и белые клочки бумаги на дощатом полу, словно снег.

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем его истерика утихла.

"Зря, я порвал портрет! Я полагал, он скоро пригодиться, теперь придется начинать все заново. Ничего, я подожду, я умею ждать. И ты увидишь, что я не слаб, мама. Ты пожалеешь о своих словах! Как я устал, как я вымотан..."

В наступившей тишине послышались, какие-то звуки, казалось они исходили откуда-то снизу, из-под пола, похоже на мышиную возню, он знал их происхождение. Он улыбнулся : "Тебе повезло, крошка, ты будешь жить еще одну ночь, считай минутки, они уже пошли. Тик-так. А потом ты узнаешь меня, ты не будешь больше смеяться!"

Он лег на грязное одеяло, расстеленное прямо на полу в углу комнаты, положил в изголовье пистолет, прохладная сталь приятно охлаждала лоб. Он погладил его, будто живое существо и снова улыбнулся: "Да ты пожалеешь!"

Через минуту он уже спал, подергиваясь во сне, как собака.

…………………………………

Саре снилось, что кто-то зовет ее из темноты, просит помочь. Она сама находится в маленьком помещении, с потолка свисает пыльная электрическая лампочка, в дальнем углу расстелено старое одеяло. Сара чувствовала - опасность близко, нужно торопиться, ей хотелось бежать, но голос умоляющий, слабый не отпускал ее, она никак не могла найти откуда он исходит, казалось, он принадлежит ей самой. От ужаса она проснулась и резко села на постели, сердце гулко колотилось, где-то у горла, капельки пота выступили над верхней губой.

Господи, что это! Знак! Предупреждение? Надо успокоиться, события последних дней совсем выбили из колеи.

В такие минуты, она еще острее ощущала свое одиночество. Если бы Гил был рядом! Она могла поделиться с ним своими страхами, своей болью, он нашел бы объяснение, утешил, в своей своеобразной манере...Но он всегда держал дистанцию, отгораживался от нее и от мира, и пробиться за эту стену ей было не под силу.

Сара встала, накинула халат, и отправилась на кухню. Пара чашек крепкого кофе или пара бокалов чего-либо покрепче помогут прийти в себя. Ночь тянулась ужасающе медленно, казалось ей не будет конца, постепенно пустевшая бутыль виски, пусть и чертовски хорошего, не годилась в собеседники. Алкоголь усмирял страхи, но оставлял душу опустошенной.

Стоя у окна с бокалом в руках она заметила, что теперь та же машина припаркована у самого дома. Теперь на ней была видна эмблема полицейского управления. Водитель не спал - за тонированным стеклом вспыхнул огонек зажигалки.

Да, это обещанная Гриссомом охрана. Вот и все что он сделал для нее. Не много, ни мало...Это он сделал бы для любого из сотрудников. Сара снова ощутила себя одинокой и потерянной, ей безумно захотелось простого человеческого общения. Она налила из кофейника чашку кофе, нужно найти хоть какой-то предлог, и направилась к выходу.

Водитель оказался молодым мужчиной лет тридцати с хвостиком, темноволосый, волосы зачесаны назад, правильные черты лица, только светлая, почти белая радужка глаз делала его лицо немного холодным. Он казался испуганным, когда Сара постучала в стекло:

- Не спиться?

Он торопливо отключил полицейскую рацию, которую, видимо, слушал, коротая время, за своим неблагодарным занятием:

- Извините, мэм, вам нельзя выходить в такое время...

- Зовите меня Сара, а вы не из нашего управления? По-моему, я вас не видела.

- Меня зовут Итан, Итан Лоуз...Шериф решил, что лучше за вами будет приглядывать кто-то, с кем вы не общаетесь в управлении. Ведь мань...кх..тот человек мог следить за вами. Вы сейчас делаете большую глупость! Вы не должны подходить к пункту наблюдения, - он перевел дыхание, выдав эту убийственную тираду.

- Бросьте, Итан, вы видите здесь, хоть одного маньяка? - она обвела окружность рукой с кружкой и многозначительно подняла бровь.

Действительно, улица будто вымерла, стояла звенящая тишина, только ветер "играл" рекламными растяжками.

- В конце концов, маньяк может подумать, что мне стало одиноко и я решила закадрить первого попавшегося мужчину! - она хитро улыбнулась и на ее щеках появились ямочки...и добавила про себя: "А ведь в общем я недалека от истины!"

Когда до парня дошел смысл сказанного, он густо покраснел, и смущенно заулыбался в ответ. (А он мог бы мне понравится, неожиданно подумала Сара!)

- Не думаю, что у вас есть в этом нужда, мисс Сайдл...

(Ох...как ты ошибаешься!)

- Бросьте, Итан, зовите меня просто Сара, пойдемте в дом, выпьем кофе, на кухне гораздо уютнее, там вам будет гораздо комфортнее, наблюдать за мной, включим телевизор...

Лоуз все еще сомневался, опасливо поглядывая на рацию, будто из нее вот-вот донесется грозный окрик начальника. Сара проследила за его взглядом:

- Это будет нашим маленьким секретом!

Парень снова смущенно заулыбался:

- По правде говоря, я бы с удовольствием выпил кофе...

- Здорово!

Они поднялись в дом. Итан внимательно осмотрел блок сигнализации.

- Очень современная система, - похвалил он.

- Да, я недавно установила ее. Располагайтесь, - Сара тепло улыбнулась. – А я приготовлю кофе.

Девушка прошла в кухню, оставив мужчину в комнате. Он с интересом огляделся. Эта гостиная ничем не отличалась от сотен других – удобный диван, телевизор, стереосистема, полка с книгами. Но несмотря на все это у Итана возникло ощущение гостиничного номера, будто девушка не жила здесь, а просто ночевала – никакого стремления к домашнему уюту и комфорту. Его внимание привлекли фотографии на комоде. Итан подошел поближе. Старые черно-белые фотографии в красивых рамках – мужчина и смеющаяся девчушка у него на плече, красивая женщина в странной одежде, поправляющая воротничок на робе дочери-школьницы, Сара в форме и Гил Гриссом, что-то ей вручающий. При взгляде на эту фотографию его глаза полыхнули ледяным огнем. Он протянул руку и коснулся улыбающегося лица Сары за холодным стеклом.

- Кофе готов, - весело сообщила Сара.

Итан торопливо отдернул руку и повернулся к ней с широкой улыбкой.

- Замечательно, - с энтузиастом отозвался он.

Сара протянула ему кружку. Они уселись на диван.

- Ваша семья? – Итан кивнул на фотографии.

- Да, - Сара отхлебнула обжигающий кофе и откинулась на спинку дивана.

Они сидела вполоборота к мужчине и подпирала голову рукой.

- Часто навещаете их?

- Не очень. С моей работой это сложно.

- Я понимаю, - Итан пристально взглянул на нее, а затем быстро перевел взгляд. – У вас… уютно.

- Не врите, - усмехнулась Сара.

Ей все больше нравился этот мужчина. Необычное сочетание - светлые глаза в обрамлении темных ресниц, темных бровей и волос - придавало его и без того привлекательному лицу особую выразительность. Открытая, чуть застенчивая улыбка. Сильное, накачанное тело, которое без труда угадывалось под слегка мешковато сидящей формой.

- Вам часто приходиться охранять людей? – поинтересовалась Сара.

- Да, довольно часто. Но они не всегда такие милые и … красивые, - он быстро взглянул на нее и тут же отвел взгляд, зардевшись.

- Я же простила вас не врать! – усмехнулась Сара, стараясь скрыть как приятно ей было услышать этот незамысловатый комплимент.

- Что вы! Я ничуть не солгал! – с жаром воскликнул Итан, покраснев еще больше.

Сара испытующе посмотрела на него. Что она в конце концов теряет? Он красив, она ему явно нравится, почему бы и нет? Она чувствовала, как ледяной ком страха внутри нее постепенно тает. Ей нужно просто почувствовать человеческое тепло. А как же Гил? - ехидно напомнил внутренний голос. А что Гил? Он – рак-отшельник. Я слишком устала стучаться в дверь, которую никогда не откроют.

Эти мысли вихрем пронеслись у нее в голове. Сара тряхнула головой и медленно поставила свою кружку на столик. Затем потянулась и забрала кружку у Итана. Он смотрел не нее растерянными глазами. Она плавно придвинулась к нему и положила руки ему на плечи. Она приблизила к нему свое лицо и увидела его глаза совсем рядом. Зрачки расширились, отчего ей показалось, что она тонет в них. Дыхание Итана участилось, но он по-прежнему не делал ни одного движения ей навстречу. Сара глубоко вздохнула и осторожно коснулась его губ поцелуем.

В этот момент все изменилось. Страсть поглотила их с головой, сметая все сомнения. Они занимались любовью отчаянно и самозабвенно, словно на свете не было ничего важнее этого слияния. И они стремились к нему, не говоря ни слова, но понимая друг друга по жесту, взгляду, вздоху.

Потом они лежали обессиленные и опустошенные только что случившимся, и смотрели друг на друга.

- Знаешь, - начал Итан.

- Шшшш, - Сара приложила палец к его губам. – Не нужно ничего говорить.

Итан слегка кивнул.

…………

Задремавшую Сару разбудил телефонный звонок.

- Сара? Все в порядке? – раздался в трубке обеспокоенный голос Гила.

- Да, более чем, - она прислушалась к звуку льющейся воды и улыбнулась. – Знаешь, я познакомилась с моим стражем

- С Итаном? Я рад. Он надежный человек и сможет тебя защитить.

- Я в этом не сомневаюсь, - Сара улыбнулась.

- Ну… тогда спокойной ночи.

- Да. Пока, Гил.

Сара положила трубку, и укрылось одеялом до подбородка. Она чувствовала странную легкость и эйфорию. Как в третьем классе, когда она лазила в соседский сад за яблоками. Непередаваемое чувство восторга от нарушения запрета и удачного завершения этой опасной проделки.

Итан появился из ванной. Он успел одеться. Сара нежно улыбнулась ему. Итан присел на край постели и ласково провел ладонью по ее щеке.

- Ты необыкновенная. У меня никогда такого не было, - сказал он.

Сара почувствовала, как от этих слов внутри потеплело.

- Спасибо.

- Я должен вернуться в машину.

- Да, знаю, - Сара потерлась щекой о его ладонь.

- Увидимся, - он наклонился и нежно поцеловал ее.

Сара кивнула. Итан ушел. Хлопнула входная дверь. В комнате остался легкий будоражащий запах его лосьона и недавней страсти.

«Ну что? Ты довольна? ЭТО заменило тебе то, о чем ты мечтаешь уже 5 лет?»- снова спросил внутренний голос. «Заткнись»-, велела ему Сара и решительно потушила свет.

……………………………………..

Итан вернулся в машину. Некоторое время он сидел и слушал переговоры на полицейской волне. На его лице блуждала странная улыбка. Если бы кто-нибудь увидел его в этом момент, он бы очень удивился разительной перемене. Милый, немного застенчивый парень, которым он предстал перед Сарой и с которым она с такой готовностью и жаром занималась любовью исчез. Сейчас за рулем сидел холодный и решительный мужчина со странным, маниакальным блеском в глазах.

- Стерва, - прошипел он сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Скоро ты получишь свое. Сполна!

Он медленно тронул машину. Скоро он был уже за городом. Машина неслась по пустынному шоссе в сторону пустыни. Он смотрел на дорогу но в голове у него мелькали картины последних часов: вот красивая девушка умоляет его о пощаде. Она истекает кровью, корчиться и извивается. А гордое лицо на маске хранит безучастное выражение и высокомерно улыбается. Он зарычал и крепче сжал руль. Потом он вспомнил ЕЕ, живую. Как нежно она улыбалась ему, как ласковосмотрела, с какой готовностью отдавалась. Это то, что ему нужно, то, что он так долго искал, утешая себя жалкими копиями. Скоро. Скоро все закончится, он обретет покой!

Он свернул с шоссе и некоторое время ехал по пустыне. Наконец остановился, вышел, открыл багажник. Достал сигарету и закурил. Вспышка на мгновенье осветила мертвое тело в багажнике. Это был парень лет 35, на шее виднелась безобразная бордовая полоса. На его лице застыло растерянное выражение, а застывшие глаза невидяще смотрели прямо на человека с сигаретой. Итан неторопливо докурил, отбросил окурок и достал лопату. В свете фар он быстро выкопал неглубокую яму. Он не старался тщательно замести следы, уверенный, что скоро все закончится. Но все же не рискнул бросить тело просто так. Он легко вытащил тело из багажника. Человек и вправду был очень силен. Он бросил труп в яму и быстро закидал землей. Теперь можно возвращаться. Итан мрачно улыбнулся, сел в машину и на рассвете был около дома Сары Сайдл.


	3. Воспоминания

**Masked faces**

**Лица и маски**

**Авторы: Кыса, Rainbow, Ринтерлег, Lina (aka WhiteDove)**

**Disclaimer: Никто из нас не имеет никаких прав на персонажей телесериала CSI, они безусловно принадлежат только их создателям. (Какая жалость!) Все прочие персонажи придуманы нами. Данный фанфик создан в некоммерческих целях**

**3. Воспоминания**

Уилл, повесил трубку. Этот ночной звонок, наверное, удивил Сару, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать, он чувствовал - она в опасности и от этой мысли даже волоски на руках электризовались. Присутствие рядом с ней этого Лоуза не успокаивало. Брасс говорил, что это сын его давнего друга, он побывал во многих переделках и сумеет защитить Сару. Нет...Он не мог просто так сидеть и ждать пока криминалисты соберут достаточно улик, чтобы найти убийцу. Гил, запретил ему появляться в лаборатории, это слишком опасно, когда они оба находятся в городе. Но он не мог запретить ему находиться рядом с ней! Нет, Гил, не теперь!

Всю жизнь Уильям мечтал походить на старшего брата. Вернее Гил был его сводным братом, но жизни их так переплелись, что он сам уже не знал, какие из воспоминаний принадлежат ему, а какие Гилберту.

_Отец. Его жизненной трагедией было то, что он не мог выбрать одну из двух женщин, любивших его, и он перенес этот груз в жизнь своих маленьких сыновей. В первый раз он увидел Гила, когда отец повел их вместе в парк аттракционов. Гилу было тогда почти шесть, Уилу чуть больше трех. Отец не так давно ушел из той семьи и мальчик явно ревновал его к новым жене и сыну. Он демонстративно выдернул руку из ладони старшего Гриссома и зашагал чуть поотдаль. И что самое поразительное, тот гордился им в ту минуту: «Мальчишка далеко пойдет, у него есть гордость и независимость, он сообразителен и умеет постоять за себя!». С тех пор он так часто повторял эту фразу, что она словно отпечаталась в мозгу маленького Уилла. Сам он был не таким! Он родился вне брака и даже носил фамилию матери, она воспитывала его с фанатичной самоотверженностью, с какой воспитывают сыновей матери-одиночки и Уилл рос избалованным, легкомысленным ребенком, ласковым и улыбчивым, он явно не подходит под «стандарты» идеального сына. Идеальным был Гилберт! И это заставляло Уильяма чувствовать себя ущербным, ненужным, лишним. Ему пошел седьмой, когда Гриссом старший вернулся к своей «законной» семье, и в этом Уильям чувствовал свою вину…._

Уилл, - из воспоминаний его вырвал голос Гила, - Ты тоже не спишь? Ты был где-то далеко...

Да вот предался воспоминаниям ... детства, - нехотя признался Бил. С того дня когда, отец повел их в парк аттракционов, минула цела жизнь, однако он по-прежнему чувствовал некоторый стыд, когда признавался в своих слабостях.

- Вспомнил как последовал твоему совету и поступил на курс энтомологии.

Темнота скрыла от Уильяма как Гил неуловимо изменился в лице. Трудно точно описать то чувство, которое он испытал. В свое время он не меньше брата переживал из-за ситуации в семье, но еще с пеленок наделенный сильным характером, подавлял свои эмоции. В итоге он и чувствовать совсем бы перестал, если бы не младший брат. Свой почти детской искренностью и эмоциональностью Уиллу удалось растопить лед в душе брата. С тех пор они учились друг у друга.

- Жаль только что твое обучение началось так ... так неудачно.

_Это было нелепое стечение обстоятельств. Начало обучения принесло Уильяму большой стресс. Один из сокурсников заявлял, что нет средства лучше, чем курение. При этом выглядел очень уверено, даже авторитетно. Уилл тоже хотел быть уверенным в себе, чтобы брат и отец гордились им. И не долго думая пошел в киоск за сигаретами. По дороге он нарвался на шпану, один из подростков выхватил у Уильяма портмоне, тот попытался схватить преступника за рубашку, потерял равновесие и при падении ударился о бордюр. Сознание к нему вернулось уже в больнице, однако ответить на вопросы врачей он не мог._

_Рана на голове была несерьезная, поэтому его решили поместить пока под наблюдение специалистов в психиатрическую больницу._

- Если бы все закончилось тогда, - Уильям закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Мысленно перед ним разворачивалась вся его жизнь.

_Эффект от лечения был столь сильным, что уже через 3 дня Бил вернулся в студенческий городок. В последствии такое успешное лечение сыграло решающую роль, когда травма юношества напомнила о себе и Уилл вновь потерял память. Тогда он просто упал, поскользнувшись на свежевымытом полу в супермаркете. На этот раз документы были при нем, поэтому Гил довольно скоро узнал о происшедшем. Быстро оценив ситуацию он настоял на помещении брата в ту же больницу, что и 25 лет назад. Там работал все тот же врач, да и внешний вид больницы не сильно изменился. Все говорило в пользу скорого излечения. Однако ..._

_Однако никто не застрахован от любви. Даже человек без памяти. В комнате, где пациенты могли коротать свободное от терапии и процедур время, Уильям увидел ... Её. Её короткую стрижку, темные волосы, нерешительную улыбку... Лицо девушки показалось ему таким знакомым, что послужило толчком, первопричиной его интереса к Ней. Казалось, он вот-вот вспомнит ... вспомнит что-то очень важное. Уилл не решился подойти к ней сразу, а притворился, что читает книгу. ее принес человек, который называл себя его братом, Гилберт Гриссом. Какая-то негативная ассоциация возникала у негопри мысли об этом человеке, однако сомневаться в их родстве не приходилось, они были копией друг друга. Уилл старательно заглушал свою антипатию, не мог ее объяснить. Во второе посещение Гилберт презентовал Уильяму книгу о редких членистоногих и их применении в криминалистике. Как ни странно эта книга и впрямь была ему интересна, однако в тот момент Уилл медленно перелистывал страницы, а сам наблюдал за девушкой. Она рисовала, без темы, без направлений, просто отражала на бумаге свое настроение, выводя линии. А настроение, если верить рисунку, соответствовало диагнозу, который Уильям упростил для себя в "жуткую депрессию". Иногда за ее спиной стоял один из пациентов и смотрел поочередно то на девушку, то на рисунок. Уиллу он очень не нравился. Ему было неприятно, как тот пялится на Неё, поэтому решил более не тянуть, подсел к девушке и представился. _

_Когда она в ответ называла свое имя он почти вымолвил за нее: _

_- Са..._

_- Терри, меня зовут Терри. _

_Довольно скоро они стали друзьями. По натуре застенчивая, девушка тяжело шла на контакт сама, но была отзывчива на любое проявление внимания. При этом была так доверчива, что все принимала на веру. Она рассказала Уильяму, что попала в клинику после обвинения в попытке убийства. Ее "шапочный" знакомый пригласил послушать музыку дома, набрался виски и пытался изнасиловать, она ударила его в висок рамкой для фото и вырвалась. Когда же добралась домой, ее уже ждали полицейские. Парень обвинил девушку в попытке убийства, якобы Терри хотела убить его за то, что он ее бросил. Ей легко было исповедываться Уильяму, он был благодарным слушателем. _

_Постепенно дружба переросла нечто большее. Вслух об этом не упоминалось, но все витало в воздухе, проскальзывая искрами между ними. Чем больше он проводил с ней времени, тем больше вспоминал, только это были какие-то неоформленные образы, как забытый сон. Уилл чувствовал, что стоит вспомнить хотя-бы одну деталь и вся его забытая жизнь развернется перед ним как один из рисунков Терри. И он испугался._

_Он испугался, и ему было чего бояться. Сейчас Уильям был как чистый лист, который Терри доставала из своего альбома, а происходящие события - линии, которые она рисовала. И на этом "листе" не было "узоров", которые могли бы помешать Билу любить эту девушку. Но возращение памяти могло принести неожиданные сюрпризы в виде горячо любимой жены и десяти детей...хотя вряд ли, конечно. Но рисковать их отношениями Уильям не хотел и "зажался". Как мог, он отодвигал момент "прозрения", тем самым продлевая общение с Ней. Гнал всплывающие образы из головы, незаметно выплевывал назначенные лекарства, даже не читал книгу, которую принес Гил. Но, чтобы как-то утолить свой интерес к этой теме, он медленно перелистывал ее, разглядывая иллюстрации как дошкольник. Во второй трети книги Уилл наткнулся на фото. _

_Простое фото, простой выпускницы с незамысловатой подписью на обороте "От Сары". Сомнений не возникало - на фото была та, кого он увидел в Терри. А рядом с ней ... кто же это он сам или его брат-двойник? Часами он просиживал разглядывая фото и случилось то, чего он так боялся. Память начала возвращаться уже не размытыми набросками, а целыми картинами._

_Хотя это громко сказано, скорее картинками, кусочками мозаики. Он вспомнил целый ряд лиц, пока "неопознанных", свою детскую комнату, некоторые предметы и их расположение в комнате. _

_Пока Терри отсутствовала, он разглядывал фото даже в общей комнате. Когда глаза уставали, Уильям закрывал их, откидывал голову и мысленно пытался сопоставить фрагменты воспоминаний. Часто, открыв глаза, он ловил того самого больного, что так неприятно таращился на Терри, разглядывающим фото. Каждый раз Уилл старался услышать, как тот подходит, но ничего не получалось. Он ходил совершенно бесшумно. Постепенно Уильям смирился, хотя на Сару этот псих смотрел еще неприятнее. _

_Несколько раз он пытался рассказать Терри о фотографии, но каждый раз останавливал себя. У него возникло ощущение, что в той жизни, которую он вел до клиники, так и было, что эта женщина, Сара, всегда была его секретом. Вскоре его в очередной раз навестил Гилберт. Они провели несколько часов в беседе, Уильям рассказывал свои отрывки воспоминаний, а Гил помогал найти их место в общей мозаике. Встреча прошла довольно продуктивно, оказалось, что вместе они отличная команда. Правда признаться в том, что послужило причиной начала выздоровления Уилл не решился, опасаясь, что Гил заберет у него фотографию. Визит закончился много позже положенного времени, поэтому выздоравливающий вернулся в палату к своему уже привычному времяпрепровождению - разглядыванию фото. В этот раз она лежала не меж тех страниц, где он ее оставил. "Этот проныра совсем обнаглел, уже роется в моих вещах. Хватит, завтра я с ним разберусь!» - в сердцах подумал Уильям. Однако на утро разбираться оказалось не с кем. Ходел изчез, а вместе с ним и Терри. От нее осталась только записка, написанная корявым, не соответствующим ее рисункам, почерком: "Я не хочу сидеть и ждать, пока меня упекут в тюрьму, поэтому ухожу. Прости-прощай". _

Эмоции переполнили его, Уильям упал в омут воспоминаний, водоворот затягивал его все глубже и глубже, к самым истокам... ему перехватило дыхание, он резко дернулся, вырываясь, и ... проснулся. Сон улетучивался, оставляя лишь тяжелый осадок, вот только лицо, Её лицо... Уилл потер свое лицо ладонями и отогнал остатки сна. Еще находясь в клинике, он начал забывать все, что пережил за время лечения. Даже Терри, с каждым днем воспоминания о ней становились все более блеклыми, потом вконец потускнели и были вытеснены старыми и новыми событиями. Уилл не жалел об этом, он этого просто не помнил. Многое о том периоде мог рассказать Гил, но предпочитал помалкивать, чтобы лишний раз эмоционально не травмировать брата. Только во сне к нему приходили события тех дней, но Уильям редко предавал значения снам и старался их не запоминать.

Восстановив события прошедшей ночи Уилл решил, что задремал, когда они с Гилом предались воспоминаниям, взглянул на часы. "Н-да, неплохо, Гил наверняка уже на работе, пора и мне делом заняться."


	4. Новый день

**Masked faces**

**Лица и маски**

**Авторы: Кыса, Rainbow, Ринтерлег, Lina (aka WhiteDove)**

**Disclaimer: **см. предыдущие главы

**4. Новый день**

Сару разбудило яркое солнце, бившее в глаза из окна, на котором она вчера забыла задернуть шторы. Впервые за много дней она спала так долго – дали знать себя виски, усталость, напряжение и события вчерашней ночи.

Девушка попыталась отвернуться от света, и поморщилась от головной боли. Кажется, она не так уж много выпила вчера, но видимо сказалось отсутствие привычки за последний год, когда она так старалась отвыкнуть глушить свои страхи и сомнения алкоголем.

Сползая с измятой постели и бредя в ванную, она вспомнила все, что произошло накануне. Сара посмотрела на свое отражение - бледная, волосы растрепаны, под глазами темные круги. Эйфория прошла, уступив место сомнениям, и чувству, почему-то напоминавшему угрызения совести.

Сара плеснула в лицо холодной водой.

- Хватит мучить себя, Сайдл, - сказала она вслух отражению. – Предоставь это другим, они прекрасно справляются. Ты ему ничего не должна, ты знаешь. И никогда ничего от него не получишь. Ты должна двигаться вперед, и даю слово - я сделаю это, как только … - её голос сел, она вспомнила, что ей угрожает, - как только все это будет кончено. А сейчас мне нужно немного аспирина… и, пожалуй, стоит пойти на работу.

Знакомая баночка была пуста.

- Мое везение, - сказала Сара упавшим голосом, и принялась приводить себя в порядок, морщась от боли при каждом резком движении. Наконец, захватив ключи и сумку, она подошла к двери, посмотрела в глазок, и наконец осторожно высунула голову. Кирпичный коридор был пуст.

Сара вышла, тщательно заперла за собой дверь, вызвала лифт и стала ждать, отойдя немного в сторону. Внезапно ей почудилось движение в дальнем конце коридора, где был темный угол, ведущий к окну на пожарную лестницу. Сара вздрогнула и снова механически ударила по кнопке. Лифт почему-то задерживался, а ей опять почудилось движение. Девушка бросилась к своей двери. Дрожащими пальцами вставила ключ в замок, вбежав обратно, захлопнула дверь и бессознательно навалилась на нее своим телом, словно желая остановить неведомую опасность. Потом отважилась посмотреть в глазок. За дверью никого не было.

Сара подошла к окну. Знакомая машина стояла на прежнем месте, но ей отчего-то совсем не хотелось сегодня видеть Итана. Может быть попозже… сейчас ее охватывало горячее смущение при мысли о вчерашнем». Что он сейчас о ней думает? Теперь его очередь сделать шаг.. или не сделать.

Зазвонил мобильный телефон. Сара подумала - может быть, это снова Гриссом? Как это непохоже на него. Она взглянула на дисплей. Конечно же, нет.

- Привет, Сар!- жизнерадостный голос Грега, как всегда, заставил ее улыбнуться. - Как ты, в порядке?

- Нормально, - голос Сары потеплел. - Где ты?

- Еду в лабораторию, Гриссом велел всем приехать пораньше. Хочешь, заеду за тобой? – он явно предложил это в шутку, но Саре неожиданно захотелось воспользоваться случаем.

- Да, - она представила ошеломленное лицо Сандерса. – не мог бы ты заехать в аптеку, у меня кончился аспирин, а я вчера кажется… простудилась,- она слегка кашлянула, зная, что звучит неубедительно.

- Окей, - он обрел дар речи.

- И Грег, послушай, - она помедлила, - будь… осторожнее…

- У меня есть пистолет, - гордо заявил собеседник. - Жди меня минут через пятнадцать.

…………….

Вылезая из машины возле дома Сары, Грег заметил припаркованный рядом джип. Водитель сидел за рулем, по позе было видно, что он тут давно. Сандерс сунул руку в карман и ощупал пальцами холодную сталь.

- Эй!- внезапно окликнул его водитель ,- парень, ты ведь из CSI, верно? –

- Верно,- Грег невольно глянул на свой форменный жилет и подошел поближе, не вынимая руки из кармана.

-Лоуз, полицейский департамент Лас-Вегаса,- водитель небрежно помахал полицейским значком перед носом молодого криминалиста, не высовывая головы из окна. Грег пригляделся. Довольно молодой. Темные волосы, светлые глаза. – Охраняю мисс Сайдл. Ты не к ней приехал?

- Да, - сознался Грег.

- Послушай, - замялся водитель, - ты бы не мог меня выручить… Сменщик что-то запаздывает, а мне срочно нужно по делу. Присмотришь за ней? У тебя ведь есть оружие?

- Ладно, - в третий раз согласился Сандерс. Мысль о том, что он будет единственным защитником Сары, наполнила его гордостью.

- Спасибо, парень, - полицейский широко улыбнулся и тронулся с места. Грег отправился ко входной двери.

……………………

- У тебя все было спокойно? – спросил Грег, пока Сара жадно глотала спасительные таблетки, - Я видел твоего охранника, он так спешил уехать, словно всю ночь гонялся за преступниками.

Девушка отвернулась, почувствовав, что краснеет:

- Ты разговаривал с ним?

- Скорее он со мной. Ты с ним тоже познакомилась? Он смазлив, - сказал Грег ревниво.

- Так, перебросились парой слов, - ответила Сара, стараясь звучать равнодушно. Она вдруг почувствовала себя уязвленной: «Спешил уехать. Может быть, у него свидание? Что со мной не так, почему я постоянно навязываюсь мужчинам, которым совершенно не нужна?»

- Грег, я готова,- она надела темные очки, взяла сумочку и сумку с запасной сменой одежды - на всякий случай, и начала обычный процесс открывания-закрывания двери, предварительно по привычке глянув в глазок.

Усадив Сару в машину, Сандерс подошел к машине, уже припаркованной у входа на том же месте, и убедившись, что это действительно новая охрана, кратко объяснил ситуацию.

- Лоуз уехал с поста, не дождавшись замены? - полицейский вытаращил глаза. - Пожалуй, мир перевернулся. Или с парнем и вправду что-то стряслось. Ладно, на первый случай не стану докладывать начальству. За ним никогда такого не водилось.

Ни полицейский, ни быстро отъехавшие от подъезда Грег и Сара не видели человека, который устало вышел из дверей и сел в стоявшую поодаль машину.

……………

Ужас вливался в нее, заполняя пустоты и унося за собой остатки разума. Она уже почти забыла, что ее зовут Мэдлин Фокс, она практически превратилась в обезумевшего зверька, готового перегрызть себе лапы, для того чтобы вырваться из капкана. Веревки, связывающие ее руки, пропитались кровью, юбка была мокрой от мочи. Да, это невозможно было осознавать. Лишь в редкие моменты просветления она видела перед собой маленькую мордашку своей двухлетней дочери Сью и тогда понимала, что должна выжить, хотя бы ради нее. Она должна вернуться к ней! И тогда Мэдлин начинала извиваться, моля Бога о том, чтобы ее путы, ослабли.

Тонкая полоска света пробивалась откуда-то сверху, значит наступил день. Там, за стеной день и люди. Она слышала, как завелась и отъехала машина, это было несколько часов назад, значит ОН уехал. Это ее последний шанс! Она оглядела безумным взглядом подвальное помещение, в котором находилась. Бетонный мешок с низким потолком, единственное узкое окошко плотно заколоченное досками. На противоположной стене, домашний алтарь: большой гобелен изображал Деву Марию с Младенцем Иисусом. Дева грустно улыбалась, не то скорбя, не то издеваясь на несчастной женщиной. На полу стояли дешевые глиняные статуэтки изображавшие святых, покосившийся табурет, слева узкая лестница, ведущая к люку в потолке. ОН приходил от туда, с ярким люминесцентным фонарем. Мэдлин, даже толком не разглядела его лица. Он напал на нее в парке, когда она возвращалась с вечерней смены в кафе. ОН приходил, садился на табурет, светил в лицо фонарем и молча смотрел на нее, но самое страшное начиналась потом, он падал на колени перед алтарем и начинал выть, как раненый зверь.

« МАМА! МАМААААААААА!» - стонал ОН, и Мэдлин казалось, что этот голос доносится из ада. В такие минуты она понимала, что ей не выжить.

Это произошло так внезапно, что Мэдлин, первую минуту не осознала этого. Что-то неприятно хрустнуло и на запястье уже не ощущалось давление веревки. Тут же сотни иголок впились в онемевшие пальцы. Мэдлин застонала и заплакала от боли и от радости. В последний раз она так плакала, когда родилась Сью. Слезы, горячие и соленые катились по ее грязному лицу, оставляя светлые полосы. Девушка смотрела на свои распухшие окровавленные пальцы, с содранными ногтями и не верила своему счастью! Голос разумный и трезвый прорвался через бурю эмоций: «Надо торопиться, Мэдлин, он может вернуться в любую минуту!»

Корчась от боли, она принялась распутывать веревку на ногах. После она попыталась встать, то тут де рухнула на пол – ноги будто резали ножами. Она поползла на четвереньках, как собака, кусая губы, чтобы не закричать! Сначала она поднялась по лестнице, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку, доносившемуся сверху, но железный люк, был заперт сверху. Окно, конечно же ОКНО! Она взялась за край доски и изо всех сил потянула за нее, доска скрипнула, но не поддалась…Ну же! Ну! Гвозди крепко сидели в стене. Нужен рычаг! Мэдлин доковыляла до табурета, поднята его за две ножки и ударила им о стену. В руках оказался довольно острый осколок ножки, годившийся как для рычага, так и для обороны. Мэдлин облизала потрескавшиеся губы сухим языком и улыбнулась, представляя, как всадит этот «осиновый кол» в этого ублюдка.

Мэди подсунула ножку в щель, между досками, и почти легла на нее. Гвозди с неприятным визгом выдвинулись из стены. Сердце Мэдлин громко застучало, отдаваясь волнами в ушах. Выход, выход, выход! Но почему так темно? Она была готова увидеть, еще один щит из досок, но увидев это, зарыдала в голос – снаружи окно было заложено кирпичной кладкой.

Будь ты проклят! Будь ты проклят, ублюдок! Мэдлин отшвырнула осколок ножки, будто он был виновен в ее несчастьях, но тут же спохватилась: ей не чем будет защищаться!

Она метнулась в темноту, отчаянно шаря руками по полу, наконец ее пальцы сомкнулись на гладкой деревяшке. Рыдания опять сотрясали ее тело, она подняла глаза и посмотрела на темный от пыли гобелен. Дева казалось, смеялась над ее тщетными попытками, презрительно наблюдая за ней из-под опущенных ресниц.

Ярость внезапно поднялась откуда-то из груди, Мэдлин метнулась к гобелену, вцепилась в него израненными руками и повисла, как маленькие дели висят на юбках матерей. Полуистлевшая ткань не выдержала и Мэдлин шлепнулась на мягкое место, больно прикусив язык. Минуту перед глазами мелькали светлые пятна, во рту стоял привкус крови. Потом взгляд сфокусировался. За гобеленом оказалась просторная ниша, достаточно темная, чтобы принять ее за дверь, Мэдлин бросилась к нише, не веря своему счастью. Ниша была завалена каким-то хламом, девушка принялась с бешеной скоростью разгребать ее. В какой-то момент в руках ее оказался полукруглый предмет, по очертаниям напоминающий детский мяч. Повинуясь какому-то внутреннему призыву Мэдлин пригляделась...Из темноты на нее «смотрел» полуистлевший череп, на пустых глазницах налипла пыль и паутина, остатки волос неприятно щекотали ладони, череп скалился оголенными зубами, как бы говоря, что пробил ее смертный час. Мэдлин захлебнулась в крике, казалось она чувствует, как рвутся ее голосовые связки, как лопаются барабанные перепонки.

- ЧТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛА, СВИНЬЯ?- яркий луч фонаря бил ей прямо в лицо, - ЧТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛА С МОЕЙ МАТЕРЬЮ?

Она не слышала, как ОН приехал, как открыл замок, теперь темная фигура стремительно приближалась. Со всей яростью своего безумия Мэдлин отбросила череп и сжав до боли свое нехитрое оружие, кинулась на встречу своему мучителю. Все произошло в доли секунды, два тела с неприятным хрустом столкнулись в темноте. На какое-то мгновение в воздухе повисла звенящая тишина. Затем, воздух опять наполнился воплем, теперь это был ЕГО вопль. Мэдлин, поняла что, попала! Она вырвалась, она смогла!

Она оттолкнула его скрюченное, ослабленное тело и рванулась к лестнице, люк, он не заперт! Ей оставалось две или три ступеньки до СВОБОДЫ, когда раздались гулкие хлопки, ей показалось, что ее ударили чем-то сзади, она шумно выдохнула и упала навзничь.

Он шатаясь подошел к телу девушки, в руке все еще дымился пистолет. Плечо разрывалось от боли, ЭТА СУКА РАНИЛА ЕГО! Он осветил фонариком ее лицо, на котором застыло выражение несказанной радости, СУКА! ТЫ ПОПЛАТИШСЯ СУКА, Я СОТРУ ЭТО ВЫРАЖЕНИЕ С ТВОЕГО ЛИЦА!ДА, ОЧЕНЬ СКОРО!

…………………….

- Сара, ты по-моему действительно сильно заболела!

Девушка выкарабкалась из своих невеселых мыслей и вопросительно посмотрела на Грега . Тот выглядел крайне озабочено:

- Я только что попросил сбежать со мной в Саудовскую Аравию и стать моей третьей женой, а ты только рассеянно кивнула...

- Я убью тебя попозже, Сандерс, -устало откликнулась Сара.

Взгляд Грега стал еще настороженнее, даже волосы и без того торчавшие во все стороны, на этот раз, казалось, стояли дыбом. Он выглядел так забавно, что девушка не удержалась и улыбнулась. Грег казалось расслабился:

- Это из за этих убийств, верно? Ты напугана? Мы посовещались с ребятами за ужином, все тревожатся за тебя. Мы решили устроить "дополнительную" охрану, каждый из нас по очереди будет сопровождать тебя днем. Сегодня моя смена, завтра дежурит Уоррик, послезавтра Ник, в субботу Кэтрин...Даже она!

- Тогда у вас точно будет еще одно убийство! - Сара закатила глаза, - Спасибо, я вам очень признательна но...

- К черту, признательность, Сара, твоя безопасность важнее! - в глазах Грега загорелся какой-то особенный огонек.

Сара снова улыбнулась, если бы она могла сказать как благодарна она ребятам за заботу. Да в команде время от времени возникали определенные трудности, но все таки она были ее единственными друзьями, почти семьей, и она каждого любила по-своему. Если б она могла сказать, но она поджала губы и сердито приказала:

- Следи за дорогой, Сандерс, если мы опоздаем, Гриссом убьет нас обоих!

СЛАВА БОГУ ТЫ ВЕРНУЛАСЬ! Может заедем по дороге куда-нибудь перекусить?


	5. Тревога

**Masked faces**

**Лица и маски**

**Авторы: Rainbow, Кыса, Ринтерлег, Lina (aka WhiteDove)**

**Disclaimer: **см. предыдущие главы

**5. Тревога**

В лабораторию Грег и Сара прибыли одними из последних. Грег отвез ее в какую-то забегаловку, стилизованную под гараж - живая музыка, в духе Грега, столы в виде капотов машин. Все это напомнило Саре студенческие годы. Годы, полные беззаботного веселья и удовольствий.

Кого-кого, а студентов в кафе хватало, на какое-то время Сара даже почувствовала себя неловко, словно старшекурсница среди выпускников детского сада. Но потом обнаружила, что на нее обращают внимание не из за того, что она была "слишком взрослой", парочка ребят, знавшие Грега (видимо он был здесь постоянным посетителем) подошли к ним и откровенно "клеили" ее. Сандерс тоже заметил это, он свысока поглядывал на посетителей, откровенно гордясь, тем, что у него такая эффектная спутница. Заказали, жареные крылышки, салат и безалкогольного пива (все-таки с Гриссомом шутки плохи). Грег, хитро улыбнулся:

- Сар, дай попробовать твой салат?

- Тебе мама никогда не говорила, что нельзя играть с едой? - Сара приняла "игру".

- Скажу по секрету я не всегда делаю то, что говорит мне мама, а вот ты, мне кажется, всегда была паинькой!

- Не всегда, - краснея, но не без удовольствия призналась Сара.

- И что же ты сделала? Списала контрольную по математике?

- Я не списывала на контрольных! - возмутилась Сара, и тихо добавила, - Я взорвала стол учителя химии.

- ЧТОО? - Сандерс и представить себе не мог, что безупречная Сайдл, могла сделать нечто подобное.

- Ну да, он откровенно "домогался" некоторых девушек и мне это не очень понравилось...

- Жду подробностей!

Они вспоминали студенческие годы, обсуждали всяческие проделки и комичные случаи, хохотали до слез, и конечно же совершенно забыли о времени. Первой спохватилась Сара, она посмотрела на часы и выругалась:

- Черт, Гриссом будет в бешенстве!

…………………

На самом деле Гриссома в лаборатории не было, его вызвали на совещание к шерифу.

Настроение Сары снова ухудшилось, когда передали просьбу Гриссома дождаться его у него в кабинете. Ожидание затянулось. За дверью кабинета, в лаборатории кипела жизнь - если конечно, можно было назвать жизнью расследование чужой смерти. Тем не менее Сара любила свою работу, она понимала, что делает нечто очень нужное. Теперь же ее закрыли, будто паука в банке или бабочку... Сара в сотый раз оглядела кабинет начальника, взгляд задержался на рамке с "крылатой красавицей" за стеклом. "Вот так же и я, пришпилена к нему какой-то особой булавкой. Он смотрит на меня, как на экспонат своей коллекции, который приятно иметь при себе, но не стоит притрагиваться руками. Неужели вся моя жизнь пройдет вот так, за стеклом, вдали от настоящей жизни? От любви? От других мужчин? К черту, Гил Гриссом, ты не можешь контролировать меня вечно," - с этой мыслью Сара вышла из кабинета.

Грег стоял возле планшета, на котором были приклеены фотографии жертв "Бумажного лица", он, казалось, полностью погрузился в свои мысли.

- Ты никогда не задумывался, что побуждает его делать это? - Сара подошла незаметно, и Сандерс вздрогнул от звука ее голоса.

- Семейные проблемы, проблемы со здоровьем, депрессии...Трудно сказать, почему они решаются переступить черту...Странно, нормальный человек живет, чувствует, любит и вдруг у него начинает "съезжать крыша" и он хватается за пистолет...

- И прекращает понимать, что его жертвы тоже могут любить и чувствовать, - эхом откликнулась Сара. Грегу показалось, что она вот-вот заплачет.

- Сара...

- Мне кажется, что я виновата в этом, Грег! Он не просто так выбрал именно мое лицо! Мне кажется, что все так думают! - у девушки начиналась истерика. Сандерс взял ее лицо в свои ладони:

- Посмотри на меня, Сара!

Она подняла глаза, в его взгляде не было осуждения, не было привычных озорных искорок, он был серьезен и встревожен.

- Я так не думаю! Никто так не думает! Ты не виновата, что этот псих выбрал объектом своих стремлений именно тебя. Ты красива, тебе наверно часто говорят об этом? По крайней мере ты видела, что творилось с теми парнями в кафе, когда ты вошла...Твоя привлекательность - это не твой недостаток! Черт, никогда не умел произносить речи...

- У тебя получилось, - всхлипнула Сара, и добавила, - Спасибо!

- Грег, срочный вызов, нам надо ехать, не дожи... - Ник осекся и остановился в дверях, он явно не ожидал застать Грега и Сару в таком двусмысленном положении. Сара быстро отвернулась, пряча лицо, Грег засунул руки в карманы.

- В общем надо ехать, - продолжил Ник после некоторой паузы.

- Я поеду с вами, - встрепенулась Сара.

- Нет! - слишком поспешно возразил Стоукс, - Тебе нельзя...Ты должна дождаться Гриссома.

- Это снова его жертва! - она утверждала, а не спрашивала. - Мне нужно там быть!

- Но тебя отстранили от дела, ты же не будешь обсуждать приказы начальства?

- Буду, потому что это касается и меня, это мое право!

- Боюсь, что нет, - Гриссом, как всегда, появился неожиданно, он выглядел измотанным и сердитым, - Ник, Грег, займитесь своим делом. Сара, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, пройдем ко мне в кабинет.

- Я не пойду, говори все что считаешь нужным здесь. Выскажи мне, что ты сомневаешься в моей компетентности, что ты не считаешь нужным доверять мне дело...

Ник и Грег поспешно ретировались, предчувствую начало бури, Гриссом закрыл за ними дверь:

- Ты же знаешь, что я так не считаю! Сядь, успокойся...Ты отличный специалист и я ценю тебя...как ..ммм работника, но бывают ситуации в которых лучше не размахивать красной тряпкой перед мордой разъяренного быка. Не ты, ни я не контролируем ситуацию. Это опасно для тебя Сара, поэтому я настоял на том, чтобы отстранить тебя от всех дел, на некоторое время...

- ЧТООО? Ты уволил меня! - у девушки от гнева задрожали руки.

- Нет, скорее дал отпуск...Я забочусь, о тебе Сара! - Гил тщательно выговаривал слова, будто пытался "заложить" в ее голову свой взгляд на вещи.

- Мне не нужна такая забота, когда со мной обращаются как с трехлетним ребенком, я не хочу считать себя насекомым в коробке, я не дура, Гриссом!

- Сейчас ты ведешь себя действительно глупо, ты не понимаешь, твоя жизнь под угрозой. Я...мы...считаем, что тебе лучше уехать из города, охрана естественно останется при тебе...

- Отлично, возможно, я так и сделаю..., - Сара пулей вылетела из комнаты и захлопнула за собой дверь.

Гил устало прикрыл ладонями лицо.

………

Сара поспешно спустилась по лестнице. Как он мог так поступить со мной? Отстранить! Будто я практикантка-несмышленыш! Она кипела негодованием. Может быть, ребята еще не уехали, с надеждой подумала она. Оказавшись на стоянке, она заметила, как Грег садиться в машину. Она не опоздала!

- Эй! – крикнула она. – Ребята!

Сара подошла к машине.

- Гриссом разрешил мне ехать с вами, - лучезарно улыбнулась она.

Ник и Грег с сомнением переглянулись.

- Ээээээ, знаешь, Сара, там уже работает одна бригада, - неуверенно протянул Ник. – К тому же ты не взяла свои инструменты, - сказал он, обрадовавшись, что нашел «железный» предлог отказать Саре.

Гил с утра провел летучку, на которой четко дал понять, что это дело касается всех лично. И больше всех – Сары. Поэтому он бы содрал с него живого кожу, если б узнал, что он взял ее на новую жертву Бумажного Лица. Но в то же время ему не хотелось, чтобы она считала его предателем.

- Да ладно вам, ребята, - Сара слегка отступила и скрестила руки на груди. – Вы серьезно? – не поверила она, переводя взгляд с Ника на Грега.

У обоих вид был несчастный, и они прятали глаза.

- Извини, - неловко сказал Сандерс. – Хочешь, мы подбросим тебя до дома? – предложил он.

Ник сурово посмотрел на коллегу.

- Грег, у нас вызов, - процедил он сквозь зубы.

- Это всего десять минут, - стал оправдываться Сандерс. – Мы с Сарой приехали вместе на моей машине…- он осекся, заметив как брови Ника вопросительно поползли вверх.

Сара вздохнула и закатила глаза.

- Неважно, - бросила она. – Просто подкиньте меня до дома, - Сара решительно забралась в машину.

По дороге она пыталась выведать что-нибудь, но коллеги отвечали либо уклончиво, либо просто отмалчивались.

- Не нужно подъезжать к подъезду, там неудобный разворот, - сказала Сара, когда они оказались за несколько кварталов от ее дома. – Высадите меня около супермаркета.

- Спасибо, ребята – саркастически произнесла она, захлопывая дверь. – Было очень любезно подвезти меня, - она все еще сердилась на этих двоих.

- Не за что, - Ник криво улыбнулся. Вся ситуация была ему неприятна, но в данный момент – это единственное решение. – Я заеду вечером, ОК?

- Как хочешь, - Сара повела плечом. – Удачи! – пожелала она. Все-таки ребята были почти ее семьей и по-своему старались защитить ее.

- Будь осторожна, - в один голос пожелали коллеги.

Все трое рассмеялись.

- Удачи, - повторила Сара, похлопав по полированной дверце джипа.

Ребята уехала, а она зашла в супермаркет.

………….

Сара шла по улице с бумажными пакетами. До ее подъезда оставалось две сотни метров, когда она почувствовала чей-то взгляд. Сара настороженно оглянулась. Слева была детская площадка затянутая сеткой. Дети играли и смеялись, мамы с удовольствием наблюдали за чадами и общались. Через дорогу справа была церковь – готическое здание, зажатое между серыми коробками многоэтажек. Очевидно, служба только закончилась. Немногочисленная паства спускалась с высокого крыльца и спешила на автобусную остановку. Все как обычно. Черт бы побрал Гриссома с его паранойей, Сара тряхнула головой. Однако за годы службы она привыкла доверять не только уликам, но и своей интуиции. Поэтому продолжая уговаривать себя, что она все придумала, Сара тем не менее ускорила шаг.

Придерживая пакеты, она пыталась вытащить ключи. Ну почему она не догадалась достать их еще в магазине! Сара чертыхнулась. Наконец, ей удалось открыть дверь. Сара нажала кнопку вызова лифта. Постояв несколько минут, Сара поняла, что лифт не работает. Тяжело вздохнув, она толкнула пожарную лестницу и стала подниматься на свой этаж, придумывая изощренные пытки для домовладельца. Сколько раз жильцы просили его починить лифт! В конце концов, можно раз в жизни воспользоваться своими связями в жилищной инспекции, мстительно подумала Сара. Она остановилась передохнуть, ей оставалось еще 4 этажа.

Внезапно странные звуки заставили ее прислушаться. Снизу доносилось странное сопение. Сара напряглась, и пожалела, что оставила пистолет в лаборатории. Сопение приближалось. Сара осторожно, стараясь не шуметь поставила пакеты на пол. Она вытащила бутылку кетчупа, перехватила ее поудобнее и вжалась в стену. В тот момент, когда ей показалось, что ее нервы сейчас не выдержат, на лестничном пролете показался рыжий мохнатый ком. Глазки мохнатого чуда с любопытством блестели на приплюснутой мордочке, влажный нос слегка подрагивал, очевидно, унюхав вкусняшки в пакетах из магазина. Пекинес немного посмотрел на странную девушку с бутылкой кетчупа в руках, а потом, сопя и похрюкивая, продолжил трудный подъем.

Еще раз послав проклятия в адрес Гриссома, Сара быстро запихнула кетчуп обратно в пакет, и выпрямилась как раз когда показалась хозяйка пекинеса.

- Здравствуйте, миссис Коул, - приветливо улыбнулась Сара.

- Сара, дорогая, это просто ужасно! Опять не работает лифт, - пожаловалась соседка.

- Ужасно, - согласилась Сара. – Простите, я спешу, - Сара еще раз улыбнулась и стала поспешно подниматься по лестнице.

…………….

Оказавшись в своей квартире, она перевела дух. Нет, это невозможно! Если и дальше так пойдет, она будет бояться собственной тени. А она ничего не боялась с десяти лет. Тогда, отец пришел в плохом настроении, она попалась под горячую руку. За какую-то безобидную детскую шалость он запер ее на несколько часов в темном подвале. Она не кричала и не плакала, она просто повторяла как заклинание – я не боюсь, я не боюсь… и она победила свой страх. Тогда она поклялась, что больше не будет бояться. Никогда и ничего. И ей это удавалось… до сегодняшнего дня.

Сара открыла бутылку виски и плеснула себе в стакан. Сделав глоток обжигающей жидкости, Сара немного успокоилась. Что ж, раз уж ей дали отпуск, нужно этим воспользоваться.

Она переоделась и с энтузиазмом принялась за уборку, пытаясь избавиться от навязчивых мыслей о недавних событиях. Это не заняло много времени, она почти не бывала дома, поэтому квартира выглядела как гостиничный номер – минимум мебели, все на своих местах. Чем бы еще заняться, раздумывала Сара, крутя в руках стакан с виски. Бутылка опустела уже наполовину. Она обвела глазами квартиру и остановилась на двери в спальню. Внезапно ей пришла в голову замечательная мысль. Она потянулась к телефонной трубке.

4


	6. Угроза

**6. Угроза**

Итан подъехал к дому Сары, когда уже смеркалось. Он не ожидал звонка, но при звуке ее томного голоса внутри него что-то шевельнулось. Он понял, что сама судьба дает ему шанс. Время пришло.

Он нажал кнопку звонка. Дверь тут же распахнулась.

- Привет, красавчик, - промурлыкала Сара, втянув его за рубашку в прихожую.

- Привет, - ответил Итан и с интересом посмотрел в комнату поверх ее плеча.

В комнате был накрыт стол на двоих. Горели свечи, играла приглушенная музыка.

- Мы что-то празднуем? – поинтересовался он.

- Нет, - беззаботно отозвалась Сара, прильнув к нему. – Просто захотелось праздника.

Итан подозрительно посмотрел на девушку. Что-то было не так. Да она же…снова пьяна, озарило его. Что ж, это облегчит ему задачу, улыбнулся он про себя.

- Надеюсь, ты любишь итальянскую кухню, - Сара чмокнула его в губы и неверной походкой направилась к столу.

- Да, - Итан последовал за ней.

Что ж, так даже интересней, решил он. Можно немного поразвлечься.

Ужин оказался превосходным.

- Ты отлично готовишь, - похвалил Итан.

Он разлил по бокалам вино. Они чокнулись. Сара почти залпом осушила бокал.

- Эй, полегче, - сказал Итан, обеспокоено глядя на нее. Ее наигранная веселость и беззаботность нервировала его. – У тебя что-то случилось? Может расскажешь?

В душе Сары снова поднялась обида. Слезы потекли по щекам. Она спрятала лицо в ладонях.

- Милая, успокойся, - Итан вскочил со стула, поднял Сару и усадил ее на диван. – Расскажи мне.

Сара лишь помотала головой и уткнулась в его плечо. Итан поморщился от боли. Рыдания сотрясали тело Сары. Вместе со слезами выходила обида, страх, злость, неудовлетворенность собой и жизнью, накопленная за несколько последних лет. Итан шептал что-то утешительное и гладил ее по волосам.

- Это все Гриссом, - всхлипнула Сара, когда немного успокоилась. – Он отстранил меня! Он считает, что это слишком опасно. А мне все равно! – в голосе Сары проскользнули истерические нотки. – Все равно, понимаешь! Я не боюсь! Как это похоже на него! Непогрешимый Гил Гриссом! Всегда все знает лучше всех! Всегда все РЕШАЕТ за всех! Ненавижу его!

- Тише, - Итан поднял ее лицо и нежно поцеловал. – Тише, дорогая. Все будет хорошо, все утрясется. Не переживай так, - он снова поцеловал ее, на этот раз более настойчиво.

- Подожди, - Сара слегка отстранилась.

- В чем дело? – Итан пытливо заглянул ей в глаза.

- Голова кружится, - Сара смущенно улыбнулась.

- Я сварю кофе, - он поцеловал ее в щеку, вдохнув приятный запах ее волос, и пошел на кухню.

Он быстро засыпал кофе в кофеварку и осмотрелся. В мусорном ведре он заметил коробки из итальянского ресторана. Итан усмехнулся. Прозвонил таймер на кофеварке. Он разлил кофе по кружкам. Выглянув в комнату, он убедился, что Сара по-прежнему сидит на диване и не может видеть его. Итан достал из кармана маленький пузырек и быстро капнул несколько капель в кружку Сары. Скоро все закончится. Ждать осталось недолго. Искра безумия полыхнула в прозрачных голубых глазах.

Через минуту Итан с участливым выражением протянул Саре кофе.

- Это то, что нам нужно, - улыбнулся Итан.

………..

Уильям видел, как машина дневного патруля отъехала. Ее место занял большой джип с эмблемой полицейского управления ЛВ на полированном боку. Вообще-то это было нарушением установленного порядка сдачи смены, но, видимо, ребята из «наружки» считали, это задание полной ерундой и изнывали от многочасового безделья в ожидании настоящей работы. Поэтому, когда подъехал джип, водитель просто помахал ребятам из дневного патруля и перекинулся с ними по рации парой шуток. Вот и вся сдача смены.

Что ж, Уилл вовсе не считал, происходящее напрасной тратой времени. Он так остро ощущал грозящую ей опасность, что не выдержал и приехал к ее дому. Так ему было спокойнее.

Он проводил взглядом подтянутого брюнета в полицейской форме, который скрылся в подъезде Сары. Наверное, этот коп относиться к заданию более ответственно и решил убедиться, что с объектом все в порядке, подумал Уилл. Такое рвение вызывало уважение.

Телефонный звонок прервал его мысли.

- Уильям? – прозвучал обеспокоенный голос Гила.

- Да. Что случилось?

- Мы нашли еще одну. С пулевыми. Похоже, развязка близка. Он обезумел от крови и безнаказанности. У тебя все в порядке?

- Да, - сказал Уилл.

- Хорошо. Вечером поговорим.

- Да. Пока, Гилберт.

Это невозможно. Он должен что-то предпринять. Неожиданно план оформился у него в голове. Он должен увезти ее. Увезти и спрятать, пока все это не кончится. Так просто! Вот только дождется, пока офицер вернется в машину. Мысли бешено крутились у него в голове. Он прикидывал, где будет достаточно безопасно. Пожалуй, они могут провести несколько дней в Хендерсоне, в доме, который достался ему пару лет назад от тетки. Уилл обеспокоено посмотрел на часы. Прошло больше получаса, а парень не возвращался. Его охватило дурное предчувствие. Он должен убедиться, что с ней все в порядке. Уилл решительно вылез из машины и пошел к подъезду.

В голове стучала только одна мысль - маньяк подобрался совсем близко. Он даже не подозревал, насколько он был прав.

……………………….

- Тебе лучше? – Итан заправил прядь ее волос за ухо.

Губы Итана кривились в холодной усмешке. Сара не могла видеть этого. Ее голова лежала у него на плече.

- Да, спасибо, - Сара погладила его грудь, а затем начала медленно расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. - Отличный кофе.

Она прикоснулась губами к его коже, обнажившейся там, где она успела расстегнуть пуговицы. Сара замерла на мгновение, а потом медленно выдохнула. По телу Итана прошла дрожь. Сара слегка коснулась его языком. Итан судорожно вздохнул. Сара быстро взглянула на него, довольная тем, как он реагирует на ее прикосновение. Ей нравилась власть, которую она обрела над этим мужчиной.

Она знает, что делает, мелькнуло у Итана. Что ж, ему очень, очень хорошо с ней. Рядом с этой женщиной он чувствовал, как его кровь превращается в жидкий огонь, который затмевал разум, оставляя одно желание – обладать ею.

Ему будет жаль убивать ее, но он должен это сделать. Только тогда он станет свободен.

Сара наконец расправилась с пуговицами и, соблазнительно улыбаясь, распахнула рубашку. На плече Итана была повязка, сквозь которую проступала кровь.

- Что это? – нахмурилась она.

- Ерунда, царапина, - он притянул ее к себе.

- Вовсе нет. Что случилось? – Сара с тревогой смотрела на него.

- Я не хотел тебе говорить… В общем, вчера когда я возвращался домой, заметил, что два придурка пристают к девчонке. Я знаю ее, моя соседка, ей всего 14 лет. Я вступился, эти уроды не сразу поняли, с кем имеют дело и попытались еще и мой кошелек заполучить. Пришлось их немного проучить. Только вот один успел пустить в ход нож. Вот и вся история, - улыбнулся Итан.

- Ты смелый, - она нежно посмотрела на него. - Очень больно? - Сара осторожно притронулась к повязке.

- Нуууу, - неопределенно протянул он.

- Что это значит? – игриво осведомилась Сара.

Вместо ответа он вытянулся на диване, прижав Сару так, что она оказалась под ним.

- Это значит, что на тебя у меня найдутся силы, даже если на меня нападет сам дьявол.

………………..

В салоне повисло напряженное молчание. Ник задумчиво смотрел на дорогу, Грег, казалось, задремал.

- Что у вас с Сарой? - наконец не выдержал Стоукс.

Грег "нацепил" самое невинное выражение лица:

- Мы друзья, хорошие друзья. Она сильно переживает из-за этих убийств, ей нужна поддержка.

- Боюсь, что такая поддержка может кое-кого разозлить, - Ник выразительно посмотрел на коллегу.

- Гриссома имеешь в виду?

- Ммм…

- Думаешь у них что-нибудь есть? - не унимался Грег.

Ник смущенно почесал нос:

- В лаборатории много чего говорят, но я думаю так, она необычная девушка, Грис - вообще необычный, вот и отношения у них не попадают под стандарты. Черт, я не знаю как это сказать, но это на уровне интуиции.

Грег согласно кивнул, он не мог не обратить внимание на странные взаимоотношения шефа с Сайдл. Но если Сара для него была открытой книгой, то поведение Гриссома менялось с поразительной полярностью. Казалось в нем жили два разных человека. Один стремился быть с Сарой, заботился о ней, другой удивлял свой отчужденностью и хладнокровием. Даже для Великого и Загадочного Гилберта Гриссома это было чересчур.

Они припарковались у ворот городского парка, машина Гриссома уже стояла на стоянке, заехав в супермаркет, они дали Гилу возможность обогнать их.

Место было оцеплено знакомой желтой лентой. Суетились полицейские, отгоняя досужих зевак. Брас разговаривал с ужасающе бледным парнем в велосипедной форме, он, по-видимому, и обнаружил тело. Гриссом уже склонился над мертвой девушкой.

В очередной раз худощавая брюнетка, в темно-синей кофте и летней цветастой юбке, цвет которой трудно было разобрать из-за грязи.

Гриссом казалось затылком "увидел" подходящих криминалистов.

- Когда происходят такие случаи во мне борются человек и криминалист. Человек искренне надеется, что жертва умерла быстро и без мук, а криминалист хочет найти следы борьбы.

- Кто победил сегодня? - быстро подхватил Грег.

- Криминалист, похоже девушка до конца боролась за свою жизнь. Ранения нетипичны для "Бумажного лица", три выстрела в спину. Посмотрите на ее руки...они в занозах.

Грег зачарованно уставился на руки мертвой девушки, на безымянном пальце поблескивало золотое колечко. Значит у нее была семья, значит кто-то не дождался любимого человека.

- Может это работа имитатора? - предположил Ник.

- Не думаю, все остальные признаки сходятся, руки связаны, лицо обезображено, бумажная маска на лице. Точнее можно будет сказать в лаборатории.

Грег склонился над телом, осматривая ссадины. Под кофтой он заметил уголок белого конверта.

- Гриссом, здесь есть что-то!

Криминалисты осторожно извлекли конверт из-под тела. Гриссом раскрыл его, то что он увидел заставило его похолодеть от ужаса. В конверте оказалась фотография его и Сары. Та, на которой он вручает ей диплом. Когда-то Сара подарила ему такую же. Позже снимок оказался у Уилла в больнице, вместе с его настольной книгой, которую Гил принес брату в надежде, что это поможет в выздоровлении. Однако если та фотография была порядком потертой и истрепанной, то это фото тускло поблескивало глянцем. Гил внимательно посмотрел на снимок. Глаза девушки на фотографии были выжжены, а снизу большими красными буквами было написано одно слово: "СКОРО!"

- Мне нужно позвонить, - сказал Гил, осевшим голосом, и передал находку Грегу.

Тот смотрел на нее, так как, если бы в руках его оказалась граната с вырванной чекой.

У Ника неприятно защекотало под ложечкой: "Надо навестить Сару!"


	7. Встреча

**7. Встреча**

Уильям поднялся на седьмой этаж. Неработающий лифт сначала показался ему очень подозрительным, но потом старушка с пекинесом, с которой он встретился на лестнице, любезно объяснила ему, что это – обычное явление в этом доме. Старушка все говорила и говорила, и ему с большим трудом удалось избавиться от ее общества. Уильям отдышался. Теперь понятно, как Саре удается сохранять такую замечательную фигуру. Если б ему пришлось регулярно подниматься пешком на седьмой этаж, он бы и сам выглядел, как Аполлон.

Уильям осмотрелся. Ничего необычного. Он постоял немного, раздумывая, стоит ли ему позвонить в дверь или лучше спуститься и поговорить с ней по телефону. Поразмыслив, он решил все-таки позвонить в дверь. Он слишком хорошо знал себя. Если он сейчас уйдет, то внизу его одолеют сомнения и придется снова подниматься в эту «башню из слоновой кости», а он и один-то подъем с трудом одолел. Уильям решительно нажал на звонок.

Долго не открывали, потом за дверью послышалась какая-то возня. Уильям напрягся. Наконец, дверь распахнулась.

- Гил? Что ты здесь делаешь? – Сара поплотнее запахнула халат и пригладила растрепанные волосы.

- Хотел убедиться, что у тебя все в порядке, - Уильям внимательно оглядел Сару. Вид у нее был странный и от этого подозрительный.

- Что ж, ты убедился. У меня все в порядке.

- Милая, возвращайся в постель! Здесь одиноко без тебя, - послышалось из комнаты.

- Ты не одна?

- А что тебя так удивляет? – Сара воинственно вздернула подбородок. – Неужели ты полагаешь, что все в лаборатории такие, как ты?

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Не важно. Уходи, Гил. Ты мне не нужен. После шести лет я, наконец, поняла то, что мне следовало понять в первый же день!

- Что? - спросил ошарашенный Уильям.

- То, что ты не способен на чувства! Вот что! – обида снова поднялась в ней, Сара почти кричала и уже не могла остановиться. - И знаешь, теперь, когда я поняла это, мне гораздо легче. Я освободилась от тебя! У меня есть му…

- Сара, кто там? – из спальни, застегивая на ходу рубашку, вышел парень.

Сара застыла. Потом с обреченным вздохом, посторонилась, пропуская Уильяма в квартиру. Теперь придется объясняться. Она чертыхнулась про себя.

- Сержант Итан Лоуз, - представился незнакомец и, смущенно одернув форму, протянул руку. - Здравствуйте, сэр.

- Добрый вечер, - поздоровался Уильям, проигнорировав протянутую руку.

Сара стояла, прислонившись к стене, скрестив руки на груди. Ситуация была неловкой для всех.

- Полагаю, вы должны нести дежурство внизу, - холодно произнес Уильям.

- Да, сэр, простите, - мучительно покраснев, пробормотал Итан. – Я сейчас же уйду.

- Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что это станет известно вашему начальству? - Уил поднял бровь.

Итан кивнул, не поднимая глаз.

- Это из-за того, что он со мной? – агрессивно спросила Сара.

- Нет, Сара. Это из-за того, что он при исполнении, а это совершенно недопустимо! – Уильям сам готов был провалиться сквозь землю.

- Ну и черт с тобой! Делай, что хочешь! – огрызнулась Сара.

- Именно так я и поступлю, - с этими словами Уильям резко повернулся и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

………………

Машина Уильяма резко сорвалась с места, оставив на асфальте следы шин. Он ехал, почти не разбирая дороги. Перед глазами стоял Итан, выходящий из ЕЕ спальни. Наконец, он сообразил, что в таком состоянии он может кого-нибудь сбить, и притормозил у обочины. Он пытался справиться с шоком, но чем больше он старался не думать об том, что увидел в квартире Сары, тем настойчивей и ярче память прокручивала перед ним картины сегодняшнего вечера. Господи, с тоской подумал Уильям, почему ты так несправедлив? Как, как он скажет об этом Гилу? И ведь он просто не может, не имеет права НЕ рассказать. При мысли о предстоящем разговоре, Уильяму стало тошно. Он бы отдал все на свете, чтобы не видеть и не знать.

Он рассеяно оглядел улицу. В нескольких десятков метров он заметил призывно мигающую неоновую вывеску. Бар. Это то, что ему сейчас нужно. Уильям вышел из машины и направился в дверь под манящей вывеской.

…………………………

Сара обессилено опустилась на диван, обхватив себя руками. Итан хотел сесть рядом, но встретив взгляд девушки, передумал и отошел к окну. Он видел, как машина Уильяма резко сорвалась с места и растаяла в ночи. Что ж, ему сегодня везет. Он даже не смел надеяться, что все сложится так удачно. Если он правильно рассчитал, снотворное скоро подействует.

- Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

Сара подняла на него глаза и отрицательно покачала головой. Она выглядела очень несчастной.

- Сварить еще кофе?

- Да.

Итан быстро вернулся с горячим напитком. Он посмотрел на часы. Уже скоро. Сара вяло отхлебнула обжигающий кофе, но не почувствовала вкуса. Ее охватило странное чувство. Вдруг показалось, что воздух стал вязким. Девушка отставила кружку и медленно потерла ладонями лицо. Итан невозмутимо наблюдал за ней. Сара посмотрела на сидевшего напротив мужчину, но не смогла сфокусировать взгляд. Окружающий мир стремительно расплывался, превращаясь в сплошное размытое пятно. Она попыталась что-то сказать, но язык не слушался. Сара сильно испугалась. Она не понимала, что с ней происходит, и от этого становилось еще страшней. А потом она провалилась в темноту.

Итан неторопливо поднялся. Что ж, развязка уже совсем близко. Он улыбнулся безмятежной улыбкой сумасшедшего.

Мужчина завернул девушку в плед и поднял на руки. В этот момент в дверь постучали. Он замер. Кто это может быть? Стук настойчиво повторился. Затем в прихожей послышались шаги. Итан осторожно положил Сару обратно на диван. Он хотел спрятаться, но не успел. В дверях показался Ник.

- Офицер? Что происходит? – резко спросил он, окинув взглядом комнату.

- Я зашел к мисс Сайдл, чтобы удостовериться, что у нее все в порядке, - Итан улыбнулся открытой улыбкой.

Внутри у него все клокотало, но он сознавал, что не должен делать глупостей. Он с ненавистью исподтишка посмотрел на Стоукса, который сам того не подозревая, оказал Саре самую большую услугу – спас жизнь.

- Мисс Сайдл очень крепко спит, а дверь почему-то была открыта.

- Это на нее не похоже, - Ник наклонился и позвал ее.

Сара не реагировала, тогда он слегка потряс ее за плечо. Девушка протестующее забормотала во сне. Ник с облегчением вздохнул.

- Сара, Сара, - прошептал он. – Все будет хорошо, скоро мы его поймаем.

Итан расхохотался про себя! Поймают! Его! Самонадеянные глупцы!

- Возможно, мисс Сайдл приняла снотворное, - он указал глазами на полупустую бутылку виски.

- Похоже на то, - согласился Ник. – Что ж, это понятно. У нее был тяжелый день. – Ник вздохнул. В любом случае, нам лучше уйти.

Они вместе вышли, Ник захлопнул дверь. Спускаясь по лестнице, Ник обсудил с Итаном результаты последнего бейсбольного матча. Оказалось, они болеют за одну команду. Нику понравился этот общительный парень.

- Счастливого дежурства, – тепло попрощался Ник. - И смотри в оба!

Моргнув фарами на прощанье, Ник уехал.

Итан посидел в машине. Этот идиот все испортил! Теперь он не может вернуться туда, к ней! Итан в бешенстве скрипнул зубами. Он чувствовал, как знакомое темное облако заслоняет разум, мешает ясно мыслить. Он помотал головой, но это не помогло. Что ж, он ЗНАЕТ способ, как рассеять это темное наваждение. Голубые глаза Итана остекленели, на губах застыла плотоядный оскал. Он завел двигатель и поехал в самый злачный квартал Вегаса.

…………………….

Грег догнал Гриссома у дверей морга:

- Нашу жертву опознали по зубной карте. Мэдлин Фокс, 31 год, официантка. Два дня назад не вернулась домой с вечерней смены. Муж едет сюда, чтобы опознать тело..

- Два дня назад? - Гриссом нахмурился, - это практически сразу после того, как он выбросил тело предыдущей жертвы. Да, его аппетиты растут. Возможно, уже сейчас он выбирает новую жертву. Отпечатки с фотографии сняли? – Слова звучали неожиданно резко, Сандерс не мог понять, действительно Гриссом ничего не чувствует, или просто старается бороться с неконтролируемыми эмоциями.

- Похоже, на ней есть мельчайшие частички стеклянной пыли, - доложил Грег, - и только несколько полустертых отпечатков с обратной стороны. Джеки с ними работает.

- Тогда идем, узнаем, что нам может сказать наша жертва, - Гриссом вошел в морг.

Роббинс обследовал тело.

- Да, почерк нашего серийного убийцы, сказал он, глянув на вошедших своими проницательными голубыми глазами. – Та же кислота, те же по размерам входные отверстия. На запястьях и лодыжках типичные ссадины от веревок. Кисть левой руки, вывихнута, - он показал, приподняв безжизненную конечность. Отличие от предыдущих жертв в том, что на теле почти нет следов пыток и явные следы борьбы.

- Израненные руки, пули в спину. Она боролась и убегала, когда он застрелил ее Возможно, нам повезло, и она сумела прихватить что-нибудь от своего мучителя, - сказал Гриссом и раскрыл чемоданчик. - Грег, возьми пробы из-под ногтей и из волос, а я займусь кровью на ее руках. Возможно, это не только ее кровь. Ник еще не приехал? – спросил он, принимаясь за работу.

- Он звонил, уже подъезжает, - Грегу удалось скрыть смущение. Кто знает, как отнесется человек-загадка к их инициативе самим приглядывать за Сарой

…………

Уильям сидел в баре, глядя на нетронутый стакан виски. Его трясло от обиды и от вины одновременно. Вины за то, что он не сумел пойти до конца ни в чем - ни оттолкнуть Сару окончательно, ни раскрыть свои чувства. Он знал, что это ранит ее. Но раскрыться ей, будучи не самим собой, значило подставить под удар и ее, и Гила. Любая случайность могла стать концом карьеры для обоих, а он знал, как его брат ценит свою работу, его главное, и, возможно, единственное достижение в жизни. Ради работы тот пошел на неслыханный обман, и Уилл просто не мог поставить на кон все, чего Гил так добивался. Уильям вспомнил, как взбешен был брат, когда он рассказал о сцене с Экли, как Гил рассказывал, что ему «пришлось» нарочито игнорировать после этого Сару. Уильям горько усмехнулся. Странное положение - быть готовым пожертвовать ради нее собственной жизнью, но только не чужой карьерой. Да и чего бы он достиг? Нескольких мгновений блаженства, и после этого снова пытка видеть, как она будет отвергнута тем, кого посчитает своим… он даже про себя боялся произносить это слово… возлюбленным. А отвергнуть ее, окончательно и недвусмысленно, как это почти сделал Гриссом, Уилл попросту не мог. Оттолкнуть Сару Сайдл, и больше никогда не надеяться быть с ней рядом, видеть, как он стоит в дверях, такая сильная и беззащитная одновременно, любоваться той особой улыбкой, которая - он знал это - предназначалась ему одному, ловить на себе ее взгляд, задевать ее плечом, как бы случайно, касаться, - он судорожно вдохнул, ему не хватало воздуха, - касаться ее руки…без перчаток… Он позволил себе это лишь дважды, когда это казалось таким естественным. Она была расстроена, была в беде, он должен был ее поддержать. Уилл медленно развернул ладонь, развел в стороны пальцы. Снова вспомнил прикосновение, пронзившее руку, как электрический удар. И на смену вине пришла обида. Ради чего он полтора года мучил и себя, и ее? Ради того, чтобы увидеть рядом с ней кого-то чужого, случайного, постороннего? Он вспомнил горькие слова, брошенные ему в лицо. «Не способен на чувства». Если бы она только знала!

_Он вспомнил тот звонок, который два года назад в очередной раз перевернул его жизнь._

_После больницы все, казалось, пришло в норму. Он работал учителем биологии в колледже небольшого городка, продолжал изучать криминалистику и энтомологию - свободного времени было в достатке. Гил периодически ему звонил, интересовался его делами. Частенько присылал электронные письма, в которых рассказывал о лаборатории. С фотографиями. Уилу начинало казаться, что он давно знаком со всеми сотрудниками ночной смены. В своем городке он так ни с кем и не сблизился, и это виртуальное знакомство было его связью с «внешним миром»._

_Но этот звонок был совсем другим. Брату нужна была его помощь._

_Узнав, что именно хочет Гил, Уильям остолбенел. Заменить в лаборатории Великого Гила Гриссома? Нет, он не сумеет…_

_Гриссом всегда умел быть убедительным и очаровательным, если хотел. Давя на все слабые струнки Уилла, о которых ему было прекрасно известно, он смог убедить того, что он сможет справиться, что он должен помочь карьере брата, что это ненадолго… Впрочем, надо отдать Гриссому справедливость, он и сам не подозревал, что первые операции не дадут результата и лечение потребует его отъезда в швейцарскую клинику почти на год…_

_Уильям вспомнил, как Гил «натаскивал» его, убеждаясь, что подмена не будет замечена окружающими. И как однажды сказал, стараясь казаться непринужденным:_

_- Ты ведь помнишь Сару Сайдл? Ты говорил, что видел ее со мной в Беркли. Я пригласил ее работать здесь, ты знаешь. Возможно, она приняла мое дружеское отношение за что-то большее, но, кажется, вбила себе в голову, что у нас может что-то получиться. Будь с ней осторожнее, не поощряй ее авансов – мне вовсе не хочется лишиться своего с трудом достигнутого положения из-за последствий неосторожного флирта. И ни в коем случае не вздумай давать ей повышения – пойдут слухи. _

_Говоря это, Гриссом смотрел в сторону. Уилл почувствовал в его голосе напряжение и понял, что не все так просто. Но допытываться не стал. И потом признавался себе, что возможность оказаться радом с Сарой Сайдл была одной из главных причин, побудивших его согласиться на этот обман…_

На Уильяма вдруг снова накатило чувство вины. Как он мог бросить Сару там, с этим…Тот уже нарушил свой служебный долг, кто знает, что он нарушит в следующий раз? Как же чужак сумеет спасти ее? Он обещал защитить Сару, и он сделает это. Пусть даже его разбитое сердце при этом окончательно разлетится на кусочки.

Уилл отодвинул стакан и встал.


	8. Побег

**8. Побег **

Когда Уильям был уже на полпути к дому Сары, тревога внезапно отпустила его. Вернулась способность здраво рассуждать, поэтому, подъехав к дому, он припарковал машину поодаль, и, не глуша двигатель, откинулся на спинку кресла и задумался, насколько верно принятое им решение. Ему не хотелось поступать опрометчиво. Ведь вполне возможно он подвергнет Сару еще большему риску, если, вдруг ... вновь потеряет память. Здесь по крайней мере за ней ведется круглосуточное наблюдение... даже с более близкого расстояния, чем хотелось бы. Вон стоит машина того парня, а вот и он сам выходит из подъезда ... с кем это? Ах да, Стоукс, вероятно, Лоуз решил не ждать, пока нагрянет очередной заботливый коллега, и вернуться на свой наблюдательный пункт. Но, что это? - Уильям подался вперед - вслед за Ником уехал и полицейский. Нет, пускать дело на самотек просто бессмысслено. Он заглушил двигатель и зашел в дом.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Уилл мысленно подбирал слова, которые коротко, но доходчиво объяснят Саре необходимость отъезда. Сам же за нее выдвигал аргументы для отказа, и вновь за себя контраргументы. Эта воображаемая борьба замедлила его действия, поэтому он потратил пятнадцать минут, чтобы подняться на седьмой этаж. Возле ее двери к нему вернулось беспокойство, сердце гулко забилось, ладони вспотели как у первоклассника у доски. Уилл закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, повторил про себя несколько раз: "Сейчас или никогда, сейчас или никогда ... я не позволю карьере Гила разрушить помимо моей еще и её жизнь".

Открыв глаза, он решительно нажал на звонок. Выждав какое-то время, нажал уже более настойчиво несколько раз и прислушался. За дверью царила тишина. Уильям заволновался, на этот раз он нажал на звонок и лишь изредка отпускал его. Наконец дверь приоткрылась и Уилл поразился перемене, произошедшей в Саре за прошедшие полчаса. Она еле держалась на ногах, глаза были закрыты, голова стремилась упасть на грудь. Резким рывком Сара возвращала ее в вертикальное положение и чуть приоткрывала глаза, но это по-видимому забирало у нее последние силы.

- Ааа... Это ... опять ... тыыы... Захо..., - она сделала шаг назад, пропуская гостя, потеряла равновесие и начала оседать на пол. Он подхватил ее на руки, - Прости ... я так ... устала ...

Он захлопнул дверь и отнес ее на диван. Проходя отметил початую бутылку виски, однако алкоголем от Сары не пахло. Накрыв ее пледом, Уилл присел рядом и какое-то время разглядывал спящую девушку. Одними кончиками пальцев он погладил ее волосы, наклонился и, закрыв глаза, вдохнул их запах. Потом встал и начал мерить комнату шагами.

Ему с трудом удалось подавить желание собрать за нее вещи. Даже Гриссому такое непозволительно, а он не Гр... ХВАТИТ! Хватит этого никчемного самокопания, оно не приносит ничего кроме мигрени и приступов уныния. Он уже наметил план действий и будет придерживаться его. Это единственно верный для него способ уберечь любимого человека и что-то изменить в своей жизни.

Однако время было дорого, до следующей смены дежурства еще было достаточно долго, но Итэн тоже мог вернуться. Он вновь подошел к Саре, присел рядом с ней на корточки и слегка потормошил. Она застонала сквозь сон, но видимо стала приходить в себя, потом поморщилась и приоткрыла сначала один глаз, потом оба.

- Гриссом? Что ты... Как ты сюда попал, тебя впустил И..., - Уильям прижал к ее губам палец.

- Нам нужно срочно уезжать, - сказал он глядя в ее растерянные глаза, - я помогу тебе собрать вещи, только пожалуйста... не спрашивай ни о чем. Я тебе все расскажу, но ... потом...

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза и были так близко, что Уилл испугался, что не сможет сдержать себя в руках. Он встал и сказал, глядя чуть в сторону:

- Нам действительно нужно торопиться...

Не говоря ни слова Сара встала, пошла в ванную и ополоснула лицо холодной водой. Это помогло ей немного прийти в себя. Желания спорить не осталось. Она предполагала, что ее попытаются увезти из города, и вовсе не собиралась это делать, но раз Гриссом взял все под личный контроль, значит на то есть очень веские причины и следует прислушаться. У нее еще будет возможность высказаться самой. Внезапно она вспомнила про Итана, наверняка его не поставили в известность и он будет волноваться ее отсутствием. Ничего, позднее она свяжется с ним.

Уилл только слегка покачал головой, когда она достала небольшой уже собранный чемодан из шкафа. Осталось только покидать кое-какую мелочь в дорожную сумку и через двадцать минут они уже стояли у дверей, готовясь к выходу.

Уильям взял ее руку в свою. Ему это дорого стоило - все тело словно пронзил электрический импульс, ... как тогда.

- Сара, - мягко сказал он, стараясь смотреть ей прямо в глаза, - пожалуйста, пообещай мне одну вещь. Пока мы не будем в безопасности ты будешь делать все так, как я тебе скажу. Это очень важно. Хорошо?

Она едва кивнула. Он отпустил ее руку, взял чемодан и они вышли.

……………………………

- Какие результаты? – поглощенный своим делом Ходжес едва не подпрыгнул от голоса Гриссома.

-Как обычно, я провел самую тщательную работу, - важно начал Ходжес. – Но ни один человек не сможет вытянуть никакой информации из этих частичек. Обычное стекло, какое вставляют в недорогие рамки. Похоже, наша фотография долго была под стеклом, потом его кто-то разбил. Надпись сделана самым обычным красным перманентным маркером. На бумаге следы топлива для зажигалок. От этой улики мало толка.

Гриссом начал поворачиваться.

- Но!- театрально повращал глазами Ходжес, - мои исследования рисунка дали интересные результаты.

Гриссом подался в к нему поднял брови, выражая внимание.

- Эта бумага довольно редкого сорта, для художников. Плюс мел и уголь, тоже специальный товар. Продается в Лас-Вегасе только в нескольких магазинах, для профессионалов. Я уже успел составить список. – он протянул Гриссому листок. Ходжесу больше хотелось похвастаться перед Экли, но он не забыл предыдущего случая, когда результаты начальству первым принес другой техник, и не смог удержаться от желания сразу произвести впечатление на Гриссома. Тот рассеянно пробормотал: «Хорошая работа, Ходжес», и вышел из лаборатории.

- Ник!- окликнул Гриссом проходившего по коридору Стоукса, - Вот, возьми этот список. Узнай, кто мог покупать эти товары за последние два месяца. Возможно, наш маньяк запасался большими партиями товара.

Тот взял бумагу и нерешительно глянул на Гила.

- Гриссом, - спросил Стоукс,- ты знаешь, что за полицейского приставили к Саре?

Тот по-своему истолковал сомнения младшего коллеги:

- Ник, Брасс сказал, что это надежный человек. И опытный. Он не станет смотреть в сторону, если кто-то…-он вспомнил, что пережил парень, - нападет на Сару.

- Хорошо, - Ник решил поговорить с Брассом. Все знали о сложных отношениях Сары и Гриссома, и, возможно, рассказывать Гилу о том, что он застал полицейского у нее в квартире, было бы не лучшим выходом

Их прервала подошедшая растрепанная Джеки. Выражение ее лица было нерадостным:

- Я идентифицировала отпечатки. Все до единого принадлежат Саре Сайдл.

……………………………………………

Они уже были за городом. За все время они едва ли перебросились парой фраз. Сара пыталась сосредоточиться, но при взгляде на дорогу, монотонно бегущей навстречу в свете фар, и от равномерного покачивания большой машины, ее невыносимо клонило в сон.

- Долго еще ехать? – вяло осведомилась она, подавив зевок.

- Часа два. - Уильям бросил на нее обеспокоенный взгляд. – Ты можешь пока поспать.

Сара благодарно кивнула и закрыла глаза. Уже через несколько минут девушка задышала глубоко и ровно. Уилл вел машину по пустынному шоссе, изредка посматривая на свою спутницу. Непохоже, чтобы ее сон был безмятежен. Иногда судорога искажала ее лицо, она что-то бормотала, с кем-то спорила.

Если бы только в его силах было избавить ее от этого кошмарного сна, с болью подумал Уильям. Что ж, раз он не может прогнать ночных химер, то по крайней мере, он попытается избавить ее от реальных кошмаров. Именно поэтому сейчас они направлялись в Хендерсон.

_Он вспомнил, как впервые увидел ее на семинаре в Беркли, который вел Гриссом. Тогда Уильям тоже носил бородку и отрастил довольно длинные волосы. Этого было достаточно, чтобы его не путали с аккуратно подстриженным и гладко выбритым Гилом, а присматриваться к приезжему слушателю никто особенно не старался. На первой же лекции он заметил эту девушку. Уильям и сам не знал, что так привлекало его в ней. Пожалуй, всё- живость и ум, светившиеся в карих глазах, неуловимые быстрые изменения выражения лица, то, как она поворачивала голову, как забавно складывала губы. А ее улыбка, неожиданно открывшая щелочку между передними зубами… от этого маленького несовершенства у него перехватила дыхание. Уильям почти не слышал Гриссома, придумывая фразу, которая поможет ему с ней познакомиться. Он не был донжуаном, но и на полное отсутствие женского внимания голубоглазый, кудрявый, улыбчивый Уилл пожаловаться не мог. _

_Лекция кончилась. Он немного переждал, пока схлынет толпа слушателей, стараясь не упускать из виду темноволосую головку. Но когда Уилл спустился, она уже стояла у кафедры, и он услышал: «Очень приятно познакомиться, доктор Гриссом. Меня зовут Сара Сайдл. Можно вас спросить…»_

_Увидев, как эти двое смотрят друг на друга, Уильям понял, что снова опоздал. Вечный второй, горько усмехнулся он про себя. И все же, приходя на лекции, до конца семинара, он по-прежнему отыскивал в толпе ее лицо и наблюдал, оставаясь незамеченным. Теперь ему казалось, что с тех пор другие женщины перестали для него существовать. Он знакомился с девушками, ходил на свидания, но длительные отношения ни с кем так и не завязывались. Еще один шаг. Он становился отшельником среди толпы, как его брат._

Сара проснулась и огляделась. Машина стояла на освещенном пятачке небольшой заправки. Гила не было. Наверное, он пошел за продуктами, догадалась Сара. Она вышла из машины и с удовольствием потянулась. В ушах стоял странный звон, но в остальном она чувствовала себя, как обычно.

Уильям вышел из магазина с пакетами с едой.

- Я открою, - Сара распахнула заднюю дверь джипа.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарил он.

- Может, ты все-таки скажешь, куда мы направляемся.

- В Хендерсон, там у меня дом. Достался от тетки, - Уильяму не хотелось держать ее в неведении. В конце концов, она же не заложница, и это совсем не похищение.

- Понятно, - Сара на секунду задумалась. – Не возражаешь… мне надо…на пять минут, - она смущенно улыбнулась.

- Да, конечно, - Уильям слегка покраснел, когда сообразил о чем она.

- Я быстро, - Сара направилась к супермаркету.

Уильям проводил ее взглядом, а когда она скрылась за дверью сел на водительское место. Он убеждал себя, что то, что он делает правильно, но в то же время противный внутренний голос твердил ему, что Гил НИКОГДА бы не сделал ничего подобного. Но я же не Гил, снова возразил Уильям. Он ужасно устал от этого бесконечного внутреннего диалога. Неужели он так и будет всю жизнь прежде, чем сделать шаг, спрашивать себя, как бы поступил Гил? Уильям сжал руль и положил на руки подбородок, следя за дверью.

Войдя внутрь, Сара оглянулась. Убедившись, что Гриссом не может ее видеть, она подошла к стойке продавца.

- Извините, можно воспользоваться вашим телефоном? – широко улыбнулась она.

- Конечно, мисс.

Сара набрала знакомый номер. До конца его смены было еще три часа. Она была уверенна, что Итану ничего не скажут о ее местонахождении, а он будет волноваться. В трубке раздавались длинные гудки. Потом включился автоответчик. Знакомый голос произнес стандартную приветственную фразу. Сара улыбнулась.

- Да, Итан, это я, - быстро проговорила она, оглядываясь на дверь. – Милый, из-за всей этой истории мне пришлось ненадолго уехать. Надеюсь, ты будешь скучать по мне. Я в Хендерсоне,… - она продиктовала адрес, который ей назвал Уильям. – Целую тебя.

Она повесила трубку, поблагодарила девушку за прилавком и вышла.

- Все в порядке? – спросил Уильям, когда она забралась в машину.

- Да, - Сара улыбнулась. – Теперь все в полном порядке.

Он кивнул и вырулил со стоянки.


	9. Вечер

**9. Вечер**

Сердце упало куда-то вниз, кровь бросилась в лицо. Гриссом, с минуту стоял, глупо таращась на Джеки, будто бы она вдруг заговорила на суахили.

- Ты уверена? - наконец выдавил он, впрочем, вопрос был явно лишним, потому как больше всего в жизни Гриссом верил уликам. Теперь улики, «говорили» о том, что неизвестный каким-то образом выкрал снимок и Сары, а скорее всего выкрал из ее собственного дома. Это означало, что он либо знал Сару лично, либо взломал современнейшую охранную систему. Ни то, не другое не утешало и не обнадеживало.

Впервые Гриссом задумался об окружении Сары, о ее друзьях и знакомых. Кто они?

Он не ведал ровным счетом ничего об этом, он знал только одного человека, которого можно было «записать» в ее друзья.

- Гриссом, ты в порядке? – Джеки вопросительно смотрела на него.

- Да, вызови ко мне Грега, это срочно, - он повернулся и быстро направился в свой кабинет.

«Привет, вы позвонили Саре Сайдл, меня сейчас нет дома, если вы ничего не продаете, можете оставить ваше сообщение».

- Сара, это Гриссом, возьми трубку, если ты дома, это срочно…- подождав минуту, он сбросил звонок, в груди зашевелилось неприятное предчувствие.

- Гриссом, ты вызывал? – в дверном проеме появилось озабоченное лицо Грега. Увидев состояние шефа, он понял, случилось нечто ужасное.

- Грег, позвони на мобильный Сары, - в голосе Гриссома послышалась паника, что само по себе было шокирующим фактом.

САРА! Господи, именного этого он боялся, с ней что-то произошло! Грег вытащил из кармана мобильный и непослушными пальцами начал набирать ее номер.

«Аппарат абонента выключен» - послышался из трубки металлический голос.

- Грисс, - Грегу хотелось найти всему подходящее объяснение, - Ник навещал ее сегодня, он говорил она была …в порядке, спала или что-то вроде этого…

- Спала?

- Да ладно, Гриссом, мы оба знаем, что у Сары проблемы с алкоголем, она была не в себе вчера вечером! Ты ведь ее отстранил, помнишь?

- Приведи Ника!

Ник объяснил, при каких обстоятельствах он застал Сару, что буквально несколько часов назад она была в относительном порядке.

- Парень, который ее охраняет, Лоуз, по-моему, настоящий профессионал. Он периодически проверяет как она, думаю, он может сказать нам что-то определенное, - вставил в конце своего рассказа Ник.

- В любом случае, я предпочитаю убедиться сам, - решительно сказал Гриссом, - Грег, через пять минут жду тебя на стоянке, Ник, свяжись с полицией, пусть по рации найдут Лоуза.

……………………………………..

Итан возвращался в изрядном подпитии, он знал, что человека в форме офицера полиции вряд ли кто-то будет проверять. Водка и шлюхи помогали снять стресс, но не избавляли от навязчивых образов.

Лицо Сары мерещилось ему в каждой проходящей мимо девушке, оно отражалось в стеклах витрин, оно оказывалось в зеркальце заднего вида, порой казалось, что оно принадлежит ему самому. Ему нужно избавиться от этого, похоронить ее, вместе со своими кошмарами, и тогда неспокойный дух его матери прекратит преследовать его.

Мать сказала ему, что нужно взять именно ЭТУ девушку, на этот раз он не оплошает, и никакой тупой криминалист не помешает ему!

Он уже достаточно водил их вокруг пальца, проведет и на этот раз! Этот ее босс, Гриссом, великий криминалист! Да он даже ничего не понял при встрече! Самоуверенный, напыщенный тип! А как он жадно смотрел на Сару, на ЕГО Сару! Мужчина наморщил лоб. Туманные обрывки воспоминаний роились в мозгу. Что-то было в этом бородатом грузном субъекте… смутно знакомое, связанное с той... самой первой подделкой... С Терри... Сколько их было…

Он плотоядно улыбнулся, его забавляли эти игры.

Полицейская рация «ожила», послышался голос диспетчера:

«15 вызывает 137, срочная информация…. Лоуз отзовитесь!»

ЧЕРТ! Итан мгновенно протрезвел, что-то произошло! Он резко ударил по тормозам, машину занесло и он чуть не выскочил на встречную полосу. Надо успокоиться, возьми себя в руки!

Он припарковался на обочине, вытащил носовой платок и прикрыл им рот:

-137 на связи, что случилось?

- Итан, ты? – диспетчер, видимо, знала Лоуза.

- Да, я простыл немного, - ответил он, злясь на себя за такие «детские оправдания», - Что произошло?

- С тобой хотят переговорить…

«Этого еще не хватало!» На другом конце послышался мужской голос.

- Лоуз, это Ник Стоукс, мы виделись сегодня в доме Сары.

- Да, я помню.

- Сара не отвечает на звонки, она куда-нибудь отлучалась после этого?

- На сколько я знаю, нет, вообще лучше спросить у другой смены, они дежурили сегодня, я просто заскочил, проверить как она. Мне показалось, она была сильно напугана накануне. Я отъехал сразу после вас.

- Черт, патрульные говорили, что отъезжали в этот момент на срочный вызов…

- Вы уверены, что ее нет в доме? Что она не поехала навестить кого-нибудь из родственников?

- Не…знаю, - в голосе Ника звучало сомнение, - Она знала, что все беспокоятся, она бы не за что так не поступила. Сейчас ребята проверяют ее квартиру…Остальное будет ясно позже.

- Вызовите меня Ник, как только будет что-либо известно о ней, я чувствую свою ответственность перед ней.

- Да…конечно, до связи! – Стоукс был явно расстроен.

Дьявольщина! Куда она могла деться? Лоуз был в ярости, ему хотелось, реветь от отчаяния. В голове раздался насмешливый голос: «Ты неспособен даже на это, Джо, ты никчемный простофиля, ты такая же тряпка, как и твой папаша!»

- Прости, меня, мамочка, - заговорил он, каким-то тоненьким детским голоском, - Я клянусь, я найду ее, найду, найду!

Смысла ехать к дому Сары, когда там полно полицейских не было, он развернулся и направился к дому. Ему все надо было хорошенько обдумать.

……………………………….

- Взламывать дверь, сэр? - молодой полицейский смотрел на Гриссома с сомнением.

- Нет, мы будем дожидаться здесь, пока не кончится срок годности на охранную систему, - Гриссом был не в лучшем настроении. Он только, что говорил с Ником, тот рассказал, что полицейские халатно отнеслись к своей работе. По их вине может быть…

Нет, он не хотел думать о том, что это произошло! – Ломайте же!

Яростно взвыла сигнализация, дверь неуклюже повисла на петле. Полицейские вошли в квартиру.

Никаких следов борьбы, все на своих местах. Постель измята, видимо аккуратистка Сара не успела заправить ее, или ей помешали сделать это. Шелковый халат небрежно перекинут через спину кресла. Не записки, ни сообщения, ни самой Сары.

Гриссом устало опустился в кресло. Грег тупо пялился на кровать, будто бы из-под нее вот-вот должна выскочить Сайдл с громким криком : «Сюрприз!»

Обоим не хотелось верить, что это случилось, что они допустили это. Им оставалось только выполнять свою работу, ждать и надеяться, что сообщения об обнаружении мертвой темноволосой девушки и обезображенным лицом, все- таки не последует.

………………………………….

Ключи со громким лязгом упали на пол в прихожей. Его шатало от усталости и выпитого. Он чувствовал, что желудок скручивает тяжелыми узлами, сильный озноб сотрясал каждую мышцу. Нестерпимо хотелось пить.

Он прошел на кухню, дрожащими руками он налил себе стакан воды, привычным жестом хлопнул по кнопке автоответчика.

- Итан, это я…- послышался голос Сары. От неожиданности он сжал стакан с такой силой, что тот треснул, и стекло впилось ему в пальцы.

Прослушав, сообщение, он замер в странной позе, на лице застыло выражение бурного и безумного веселья.

Он сделает, все что должен! Это его судьба!

Капли крови тихо падали на грязный кафель.

………………………

Уильям уверенно вел машину, изредка поглядывая на задремавшую Сару. Монотонность дороги опять заставила его погрузиться в воспоминания.

Он думал теперь - проклинать или благословлять тот шаг, который превратил его в то, чем он стал сейчас. В тень Гила Гриссома.

_После первого инцидента, когда память вернулась и Гил отыскал его в больнице... Его уже начали постепенно готовить к операции - выправить сломанный при падении нос и разбитый подбородок. Уилл и сам не знал, что заставило его попросить пластического хирурга взять за образец брата. Все то же желание стать прохожим на того, кем восхищались? Когда сняли бинты, и Гил вошел в палату, он выглядел просто ошеломленным. Уилл понял причину, когда ему дали зеркало. Если не считать послеоперационных синяков и тонкого шрама на подбородке, он был теперь точной копией старшего брата. _

_И вот теперь это пригодилось. Со временем шрам стал едва заметным, но все же его можно было разглядеть. "Ничего, придется снова отпустить бороду",- разрешил Гриссом сомнения Уилла, который робко напомнил о наблюдательности сотрудников, которые не пройдут мимо факта, что старый шрам не мог появитьcя ни с того ни с сего._

_Гриссом уехал в госпиталь, посвятив в тайну - точнее самую малую часть ее - только Кэтрин. А Уильям провел пару месяцев в том самом доме, отращивая бороду, и в тысячный раз просматривая свои заметки, чтобы не посрамить того, кем он вынужден был стать, как ему казалось, на три-четыре месяца. И как оказалось - на полтора года._

_Уильям вспомнил, как оказался на месте преступления наедине с Кэтрин. Когда он автоматически отреагировал на звонок мобильного, Кэт вопросительно посмотрела на него. Уилл сумел сохранить самообладание. "Я вернулся" - заговорщически подмигнул он, и довольный вид Уиллоуз показал, что он выдержал очередное испытание._

_Как ни странно, именно Кэтрин помогла ему адаптироваться. Уилл подозревал, что когда-то давно у них с Гилом что-то было, но теперь они были просто друзьями. Уиллоуз любила влезать не в свое дело, но иногда тем самым выручала замешкавшегося лже-Гриссома._

_С Ником и Уорриком он тоже довольно быстро нашел общий язык. Оба слишком уважали Гриссома и смотрели на него снизу вверх, особенно Стоукс. Уиллу его отношение к Гриссому напоминало его собственное восхищение братом, и он быстро проникся к Нику симпатией. Он знал, что Гриссом предпочитал Уоррика - смелого, уверенного в себе, не сомневающегося. Но ему был ближе честный, наивный и надежный Ник, с открытой душой и верным сердцем._

_Труднее всего было с Сарой. Когда-то ему казалось, что ему стоит с ней познакомиться, заговорить, и дальше.. дальше все будет очень хорошо. _

_И вот теперь они с Сарой работали вместе, он получил то, о чем и не мечтал - возможность быть рядом с ней. Но вместо радости эта близость обернулась для Уилла танталовыми муками. Она была сердита на него с самого начала, он знал, почему. Гил рассказал ему о приглашении на ужин. Иногда он мысленно благодарил Гриссома за то, что он не отверг Сару ясно и недвусмысленно, иногда проклинал его за это. Потому что эта незавершенность причиняла ей боль. Куда более восприимчивый эмоционально, чем его брат, Уилл ясно это видел._

_Порой Уильяму снова казалось, что Гил многое недоговаривал о своих отношениях с Сарой. Или забыл упомянуть какие-то подробности, мелочи. А может быть, просто забыл… Это было вполне в духе его загадочного, замкнутого, неэмоционального брата. Он чувствовал порой, что фраза или интонация были намеком на что-то, что было общим для Гила и Сары, она смотрела на него с такой надеждой, он все бы отдал, чтобы ее не разочаровывать.. но он не знал, что должен сказать, бубнил какую-то невнятицу, и ее потухший взгляд и застывшее лицо говорили, что он опять причиняет ей боль._

_А потом было это дело. Лежавшая на полу огромной ванной комнаты девушка… он глянул, и ему показалось, что у него остановилось сердце. Она была слишком, слишком похожа. Он забыл про еду и сон, механически жевал то, что поставила перед ним Кэтрин, облизывая пальцы, как ребенок. И она вновь и вновь вставала перед его глазами. Он боялся, что снова потеряет память, или хуже того - рассудок. Лицо убитой перед его глазами превращалось в лицо Сары, а потом вдруг – в лицо другой, когда-то знакомой ему? девушки. Где-то глубоко внутри он знал, что та, другая, была ему дорога, но теперь безвозвратно потеряна. Он ощущал какую-то затаенную вину и иррациональный страх, что если он попытается завоевать Сару, она будет навсегда потеряна.. что-то может с ней случиться._

_Когда дело было закончено, он чувствовал себя настолько измученным, выжатым эмоционально, что не смог сдерживать себя в разговоре с тем врачом. Он помнил все, что сказал ему, и то, что не сказал. Что сумел сдержать внутри, что было его несбыточной мечтой:_

_«В твою жизнь входит кто-то особенный. Словно свежий ветер. Она рядом с тобой на работе. Она смотрит на тебя снизу вверх. Она волнует тебя. Ты смотришь в зеркало и не находишь в себе отваги рассказать о своих чувствах. Но, точно это судьба, она сама начинает преследовать тебя. И ты не в силах устоять._

_И если ты будешь все время говорить «нет», то однажды, когда ты наконец скажешь «Да», это станет больше тебя. Ты перестанешь быть собой. Ты станешь кем-то другим. Абстракции превратятся в реальность. Ты сможешь думать только о ней. Ты захочешь быть только с ней. Есть с ней. Смеяться с ней. Заниматься с ней любовью. Уйти с ней в бесконечность. Без стен. Без границ. Без запретов. И тогда эта часть твоей жизни будет стоить больше всей остальной твоей жизни.»_

_** примеч. Последние два абзаца- вольный перевод первоначального варианта монолога Гриссома из Butterflied **_

_Уилл позволил себе заглянуть на самое дно воспоминаний, туда, где хранил свои самые дорогие сокровища - прикосновения к Саре._

_"Прижми меня"- вдруг сказала она, и он медленно поднял ее руки вверх, чувствуя тепло через две пары перчаток. Наклонился, вдохнул запах ее волос... и снова удержался на грани. "То, что было между нами или могло быть" ,- Уильям ощутил острый укол ревности, услышав эти слова. Что было у них с Гилом?_

_Он знал, что рекомендуя Ника на повышение, обидит Сару, знал, что она заслуживает этого больше. Но это было то, о чем брат специально предупреждал его. И он не мог, просто не мог... вот только не придумал заранее, что ответить на ее вопрос. И снова, как обычно, пробормотал какую-то первую пришедшую в голову ерунду, в душе соглашаясь, когда она сказала :"Глупое объяснение". _

_Тот звонок из полиции застал Уилла врасплох, он запаниковал, сорвался с места, желая как можно скорее увидеть Сару, удостовериться, что с ней все в порядке. У него защемило в груди при виде ее, сидящей на скамье в участке- съежившейся, несчастной. Тогда он впервые взял ее за руку без перчаток, отвез ее домой и заставил себя нейтрально попрощаться у дверей, повернуться и уйти, страшась, что она пригласит его войти._

_А потом было повышение Экли, раскол команды. И возвращение Гриссома._

_Гил вернулся вскоре после того, как он потерял Ника и Уоррика. Уильям никогда до того не видел брата в таком гневе. Гриссом бушевал, пока не осознал, что причиной всему была его собственная ошибка. _

_Им пришлось какое-то время сменять друг друга на работе, и в лаборатории перешептывались, что Гриссом стал чудить, как никогда. _

_Гил заново привыкал к своим сотрудникам и как ребенок радовался своей работе. Увидев в морге тела, залитые смолой, Гриссом с таким энтузиазмом взялся помогать Кэтрин... и, расколотив череп, не нашел ничего лучше, чем предложить вечерней смене помощь Сары. Она была на грани, ее нельзя было подключать к этому делу, но когда Уильям узнал обо всем, было уже поздно. Сара нагрубила Кэтрин и Экли и практически ждала увольнения._

_Уильям бросился к ней. На этот раз он вошел в квартиру. Она рассказала ему то, чего не рассказывала еще никому, даже Гилу. Уилл был так горд ее доверием, так растроган ее слезами, так тронут ее открытостью. Он чувствовал, что его глаза наполняются слезами, и снова отважился взять ее ладонь в свою. В этот раз ему еще труднее было с ней расстаться. И он не вспоминал о карьере Гила, когда разговаривал с Экли. Только о НЕЙ._

_После этого Гриссом очень редко позволял ему появляться в лаборатории, а сам с таким увлечением рассказывал о своем свидании с Софией Кертис, о том, какая она умная и замечательная, и как напоминает ему Тери Миллер. Так что когда Уильям в следующий раз увидел Сару, он понял, почему она смотрит на него таким тусклым взглядом и старается удерживаться в рамках служебных отношений_

_Уилла не было рядом с ней тогда, в психушке. Он едва сдерживал клокочущий гнев, слушая рассказ Гриссома. Он просто не позволил бы ей, такой хрупкой, такой привлекательной, оказаться среди убийц и насильников. Он не оставил бы ее одну там, в коридоре Увидев ее в руках психопата, он разбил бы стекло голыми руками, а потом прижал бы к себе и не отпустил. Но с ней был хладнокровный Гриссом. Тот, кого она любила. Тот, к кому она приехала из Сан-Франциско._

_Уильям уже собирался уезжать, когда случилось несчастье с Ником. Гил рассказал ему, что должен отнести выкуп похитителю, и Уильям предложил сделать это за него. Гриссом не хотел подвергать брата опасности, но тот вдруг неожиданно для самого себя был необыкновенно убедителен. Он смог уверить Гила, что тот, с его способностями, больше нужен Нику, что только Гил сможет его найти. Уильям действительно был по-настоящему привязан к Стоуксу, возможно, даже больше чем Гриссом. Но в глубине души он знал. что отчасти делает это для НЕЁ - чтобы сохранить её любимого, который, возможно, когда-нибудь прозреет._

_Жертвы не понадобилось, Уилл отделался контузией и очень легкой кратковременной глухотой. Гриссом получил назад свою команду, все налаживалось. Уильям снова собрался в путь, когда впервые появился "Бумажное Лицо"._


	10. Сумерки

**10. Сумерки**

Кэтрин улыбнулась про себя, протягивая Гилу распечатку:

- Несколько видов отпечатков пальцев, некоторые принадлежат нашим криминалистам. Сара, Ник, Грег, двое еще не идентифицированы, Грег прогоняет их по базе. Сперма на постели принадлежит неизвестному...

Гриссом вздрогнул:

- Она была изнасилована?

- Следов сопротивления нет, скорее всего это был просто секс.

Кэт, выдержала драматическую паузу, наблюдая за реакцией Гила. Тот выглядел ужасно, хотя…в принципе в лаборатории не было человека, который бы сейчас имел цветущий беззаботный вид. Ну, кроме самой Кэтрин, конечно, она всегда выглядела безупречно.

С момента исчезновения Сары прошло около суток, а криминалисты и не думали расходиться. Грег и Ходжес "колдовали" в лаборатории над уликами, Уоррик и Ник искали возможных свидетелей, Гриссом умудрялся оказываться во всех местах сразу.

- Что касается органических остатков под ногтями последней жертвы, это частицы кожи женщины, умершей довольно давно, попробуем прогнать по базе и ее...Интересно, где он держал ее? В склепе?

- В темном склепе у края земли, где волна бьет о кромку земли, - задумчиво процитировал Гриссом.

Тревожно зазвонил телефон, Гил, казалось, заколебался, прежде чем взять трубку. Звонил Брасс, но в голос его было нечто, что заставило Гриссома похолодеть. За годы своей службы Джим привык абстрагироваться от мыслей о жертвах, он, как и все криминалисты, "зачерствел", покрылся "защитным панцирем", не позволяющим человеческим чувствам проникать под него и завладевать разумом. Это было защитной реакцией. Конечно, срывы случались практически у всех, но в основном, когда дело касалось чего-то личного. Вот и сейчас голос Брасса звучал, как треснутое стекло, становилось ясно - что бы не произошло, это коснулось лично Брасса.

- Гил.. (тяжелая пауза)...У нас тут тело...

- САРА?

Кэтрин увидела, как краска быстро сползла с его лица, в этот момент оно стало неживым.

Машина затормозила перед небольшим уютным домиком в тихом пригороде Хендерсона. Они поднялись по деревянным ступенькам на удобную деревянную террасу, покрашенную белой краской. Пока Уилл открывал дверь, Сара осмотрелась. Маленькие аккуратные домики с изумрудными лужайками выстроились вдоль улицы. Казалось, все вокруг пропитано благопристойностью и спокойствием. Сара задумчиво дотронулась до пышного желтого цветка, который рос тут же в кадке.

- Проходи, - Уильям открыл дверь и пропустил Сару вперед.

Девушка вошла внутрь и с любопытством огляделась. Небольшая гостиная обставлена скромно, но опрятно. Сара прошла в комнату. На диване был аккуратно сложен пушистый плед, на столике и тумбочках лежали белые вышитые салфеточки. Даже несмотря на то, что дом был явно нежилой, он сохранил атмосферу любви и уюта. Саре даже почудился запах свежего печенья. Она тряхнула головой, чтобы рассеять наваждение. Ее внимание привлекли фотографии на стене, она подошла поближе. Две женщины нежно обнимали беззаботно улыбающегося голубоглазого мальчика. От снимков просто веяло взаимным обожанием. Вот он уже постарше с восторгом рассматривает огромную машину. Сара отвернулась и с интересом посмотрела на Уилла.

- Не знала, что ты играл в машинки, - сказала она. А про себя добавила, что никогда не представляла себе Гриссома обычным ребенком, с обычными детскими радостями, вроде подаренного игрушечного грузовика. В ее воображении он почему-то всегда был серьезным студентом, сосредоточенным профессионалом, хмурым начальником.

- У всех было детство, - уклончиво ответил он.

- Да. И твое, видимо, было счастливым, - с легкой завистью протянула Сара, вспомнив собственное в коммуне хиппи, потом в приемных семьях. – А что там? – она кивнула в сторону кухни.

Сквозь стеклянную дверь она разглядела небольшой уютный дворик, выложенный плиткой.

- Там садик, - он подтвердил ее догадку. – Тетя очень любила сидеть там вечерами.

- Понятно… - она замолчала.

Повисла неловкая пауза.

- Ммм, - неопределенно помычал Уилл. – Спальни наверху, выбери, какая тебе больше понравится. Постельное белье в комоде.

Сара кивнула и, подхватив чемодан, направилась к лестнице.

- Располагайся, отдыхай, - вслед ей сказал Уилл.

Если бы Сара обернулась, она бы очень удивилась, заметив на его лице выражение тоски и обожания, какого она никогда не видела у Гилберта Гриссома.

Сара быстро разобрала сумку. Доставая постельное белье, она принюхалась. Знакомый запах приятно щекотал ноздри. Она пошарила рукой в ящике и вытащила маленький пакетик. Так и есть, саше с цитрусовым ароматом. Ее любимый запах. Настроение сразу улучшилось, мрачные мысли немного отступили. Она улыбнулась и застелила постель. Ей очень хотелось принять ванну, но она сомневалась, удобно ли это. Наконец, желание понежиться в горячей воде перевесило.

- Гриссом? – позвала она, перегнувшись через перила.

- Да, Сара, - он выглянул из кухни. В руках он держал помидор.

Он умеет готовить? - изумилась девушка. Вот уж поистине человек-загадка! Кто бы мог подумать, что Гил Гриссом, проводящий 16 часов в лаборатории над микроскопом и питающийся чем придется, умеет готовить! По тому, как уверенно он выглядел, становилось совершенно понятно, что он точно знает, что делает, а не занялся этим исключительно ради нее.

- Эээээ, можно, я приму ванну? – спросила она, справившись с удивлением.

- Да, конечно. Полотенца… - но она скрылась, не дослушав.

- …В шкафчике – тихо закончил он.

При мысли о Саре, принимающей ванну, его бросило в жар. Возьми себя в руки, приказал он себе. Сейчас важно то, что она в безопасности. Так и должно оставаться, даже если ее близость кажется неодолимо притягательной и сводящей с ума. Ты не имеешь на это права, это разрушит много жизней и в первую очередь Гила, в который раз он уцепился за эту спасительную мысль. Очнувшись, он понял, что как дурак стоит посреди гостиной с помидором в руке и торопливо вернулся на кухню.

…………………..

Лежа в ванне, она раздумывала, что же все-таки происходит. Почему Гриссом вдруг привез ее сюда? За все годы их знакомства он был исключительно сдержан и закрыт. Она почти смирилась с этим, и тут такое! Она не знала, радоваться ли этой нежданной близости к мужчине, который незаметно стал частью ее самой, или плакать. Ведь теперь в ее жизни есть Итан. Итан… Милый, очаровательный, заботливый, отличный любовник, но… Всегда есть «но», Сара криво усмехнулась. В глубине души она всегда твердо знала, что никогда не сможет полюбить его, потому что ее сердце занято. Она может отрицать это, упрямо твердить, что это просто блажь, но от этого ровным счетом ничего не изменится. Видимо она теперь до конца жизни будет сравнивать всех мужчин с Гилом Гриссомом. И, увы, все они безнадежно проигрывали ему. Во всем. Хватит, решила она. Такие мысли могут далеко завести.

После ванны Сара почувствовала себя значительно лучше. Она надела простые темные брюки, непритязательный, но бесконечно любимый, топ и толстые носки. Спускаясь по лестнице, она разглядывала акварели, висящие вдоль стен. Пейзажи были просты, но выполнены очень тонко и с прекрасным чувством композиции.

- Отличные картины, - похвалила она. – Очень талантливо, по-моему.

- Да, это работы моей тети, - обернулся Уилл.

Сара стояла на пороге кухни. Она замялась, не зная как себя вести себя в этой новой обстановке, и теперь улыбалась ему чуть смущенной улыбкой. Слегка влажные волосы завивались, на щеках играл легкий румянец. Она выглядела так мило и по-домашнему, что Уилл на мгновение потерял дар речи.

- Чем это так вкусно пахнет? – Сара потянула носом.

- Запеченное мясо, - Уилл мысленно одернул себя. – Сейчас будем ужинать. Если хочешь, можем посидеть во дворике.

- Отлично, - Сара улыбнулась. – Я пока накрою там, - она подхватила тарелки, приборы и вышла через стеклянную дверь, напевая что-то себе под нос.

Господи, помоги! – взмолился Уилл, проводив ее взглядом. Он быстро достал мясо и присоединился к ней.

Странно, но оказавшись в непривычной, нерабочей обстановке они не знали о чем говорить. Обсуждать последние события не хотелось, они и так не давали о себе забыть. А больше ничего на ум не приходило.

- Ты почти ничего не съела. Тебе не понравилось? - он разочаровано посмотрел на ее тарелку.

- Нет, нет! Все очень вкусно! Только... я не ем мяса. С той ночи, - добавила она, видя озадаченность Уильяма.

- Прости, я совсем забыл, - пробормотал он, кляня себя за невнимательность. Как он мог пропустить это!

- Да ничего, - Сара мягко улыбнулась. - Овощи были просто объеденье!

Уилл рассеяно кивнул. Они немного помолчали, прислушиваясь к вечерним звукам - где-то застрекотала цикада, какая-та птаха взлетела с ветки, испуганная одним ей ведомым шорохом, недалеко прошелестела шинами машина.

- Скажи, если бы тебе предложили провести две недели в любой стране мира, куда бы ты отправилась? – Уилл, наконец, нашел нейтральную тему для разговора.

- Ммммм, не знаю, - Сара с интересом посмотрела на него. Откуда такие странные вопросы? – Возможно, в Бразилию. Море, солнце, карнавал, самба.

- Ты умеешь танцевать самбу!

- Нуууу, когда-то умела, - смущено призналась Сара, вспомнив зажигательного бразильского хиппи, который частенько захаживал к ним поболтать и пропустить стаканчик, а заодно и научил ее заводным танцам.

- Нет, спасибо, - Сара прикрыла ладонью бокал. – Вина не нужно.

Она слишком хорошо знала, как на нее действует алкоголь. К тому же она пообещала себе, что перестанет искать утешение на дне стакана. У нее уже было достаточно неприятностей из-за этого.

- Знаешь, странно… - задумчиво начала она.

Уильям вопросительно посмотрел на нее.

- Что именно?

- Мы знакомы - сколько? Лет шесть? Мы видимся каждый день, мы проводим вместе по 12 часов и в то же время мы ничего не знаем друг о друге.

Она быстро взглянула на него. Сердце Уилла на секунду остановилось, а потом забилось как сумасшедшее.

- Мммм, я, пожалуй, сварю кофе, - он поспешно встал и, избегая смотреть, ей в глаза, скрылся в доме.

Человек-загадка, Сара горько улыбнулась. Даже малейший намек пугает его так, что он тут же спешит сбежать. Вечер был очень теплым. Она откинулась в удобном плетеном кресле и посмотрела в небо. Там, где скрылось солнце, оно окрасилось в нежно-голубой цвет, а в в синем бархате над головой уже блестели бриллианты звезд. Как бы она хотела быть такой же холодной и неприступной! Она же, как назло, просто таяла от его близости и ничего, ну совсем ничего, не могла с этим поделать. И Итан был только средством доказать себе, что Гриссом ей безразличен. Ничего не вышло, как всегда, она грустно вздохнула. Сейчас она почти пожалела, что у нее с ним все было. Здесь и сейчас ей казалось, что они с Гилом совершенно одни в целом мире, а все, что за стенами этого домика – просто призрачная иллюзия, не имеющая к ним никакого отношения. Она оглянулась, в освещенной кухне Гриссом разливал кофе. Перестань мечтать, приказала себе Сара.

Когда он принес кофе, она уже безмятежно улыбалась.

- Здесь очень уютно, - искренне сказала она.

Небольшой дворик был по периметру обсажен жасмином и сиренью, внизу в плетеных кадках и пузатых, покрытых глазурью горшках были расставлены цветы. Некоторые цвели, наполняя воздух тонкими, волнующими ароматами. Ландшафтные фонарики распространяли мягкий, рассеянный свет.

- Да, - согласился Уильям. – тетя любила сидеть здесь.

- Я помню, - Сара улыбнулась.

Они помолчали. Сара с удивлением поняла, что с этим мужчиной она могла молчать и не мучиться неловкостью. Наверное, это и есть родство душ. Жаль, что он об этом ничего не знает, с тоской подумала она и незаметно смахнула навернувшиеся слезы.

Уильям задумчиво крутил в руках чашку с кофе. В его душе и мыслях царило смятение. Только бы не разрушить все, не испортить неосторожным жестом или словом. Видит бог, он старался держать себя в рамках, но она была слишком близко. К тому же то, что мелькало в ее глазах, когда она думала, что он ее не видит, было красноречивей всяких слов. Она чувствует то же, что и он. Лишь с одной оговоркой – она чувствует это к Гилу, а не к нему! Может быть, рассказать ей все, и тогда все встанет на свои места? Ему не нужно будет больше лгать и притворяться. По крайней мере перед ней. Тогда она сможет все решить сама. Но как же Гил? Его карьера, его чувства?... Как же быть со всем этим?

Он встретился с ней глазами. Вот, снова этот ее взгляд! У него в мозгу то и дело вспыхивала и начинала яростно мигать надпись «Опасность», но он уже почти не мог сдерживать себя. Ведь он всего лишь человек!

Стало прохладно. Сара слегка поежилась. Уильям поднялся:

- Что случилось? – обеспокоено спросила Сара.

- Ничего, я сейчас, - Уильям прошел в дом.

Через минуту он вернулся, держа в руках плед.

- Спасибо, - растеряно поблагодарила девушка.

- Не за что, - Уильям развернул плед и укрыл ее плечи.

Сара слегка подалась вперед и случайно коснулась его грудью. Обоих словно пронзило током. Уильям вздрогнул и отступил на шаг. Он медленно запахнул плед у нее под подбородком, но прежде чем он успел убрать руки, Сара накрыла его ладони своими и положила на них подбородок. Уильям посмотрел на нее сверху вниз и отрицательно покачал головой, сдерживаясь из последних сил. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, а затем Сара резко встала. Плед остался в кресле. Она обняла его за шею и поцеловала.

В этот момент мир перевернулся. Ей почему-то показалось, что в небе расцветают волшебные цветы. А она-то была уверенна, что так бывает только в любовных романах, которые разрешала себе читать в периоды острой хандры. Они заменяли ей алкоголь.

Она слегка отстранилась и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Господи, как же она любила эти глаза! В них она увидела отражение собственных чувств и тихонько засмеялась от счастья. Стены больше не было. Она рухнула и теперь ее обломки, бесполезные и ненужные, валялись вокруг. Сара чувствовала, что все происходящее правильно, что теперь все будет по-другому. Лучше, намного лучше, чем прежде!

Уильям держал в руках девушку, чувствовал ее трепет и знал, что это самое большое счастье в его жизни. В этот момент он не думал ни о Гиле, ни о чем другом. Были только он и она, здесь и сейчас. Он прижал ее к себе покрепче и поцеловал. Она с готовностью отвечала, растворяясь в нем. Они целовались, как сумасшедшие, словно это было в первый и последний раз. А может, так оно и есть? В первый и последний раз? – мелькнуло у Уилла, но он отогнал эту мысль, всецело отдаваясь близости. Он уже не мог остановиться, да и не хотел.

Его руки уже блуждали под ее топиком, чувствуя, как ее кожа начинает гореть там, где он ее касался. Сара все плотнее прижималась к нему, не отрываясь от его губ.

- Подожди, - задыхаясь выдохнул он, - не здесь.

Сара согласно промычала и тут же снова поцеловала его. Уильям слегка приподнял ее от земли и зашел в дом, прижимая ее к себе.

- Ты сумасшедшая, - выдохнул он.

Сара прислонилась спиной к стене и притянула к себе мужчину. Они снова поцеловались. Она попыталась расстегнуть его рубашку, но пальцы не слушались.

- Сними это, - попросила она, глядя на него затуманенными глазами.

- Конечно.

Эта женщина сводила его с ума. Если бы она сказала – пройди по горящим углям и битому стеклу, он бы, не раздумывая, сделал это. Уильям стал стягивать рубашку через голову и задел одну из фотографий. Та упала, стекло разбилось, рама треснула. Это немного отрезвило их. Сара наклонилась и подняла фото, осторожно стряхнув осколки.

- Что это? – Сара нахмурилась, прочитав подпись на обороте «На долгую память моему брату».

Подчерк показался ей знакомым. Она пригляделась - в рамке оказалось два снимка. На одном, который она уже видела, были две женщины, а на другом, который был спрятан за ним, были два парня лет 16. Ошибиться было невозможно – те же проницательные голубые глаза, волосы, фигура. Это был Гил… точнее, их было двое! Но если их двое, то кто сейчас перед ней? Она растеряно заправила волосы за ухо. Так не бывает, мелькнула у нее. Она вскинула на него глаза. Во взгляде плескалось непонимание, растерянность и боль.

Вот и все, подумал Уильям со странным спокойствием. Все выяснилось. Ему показалось, что его больше нет, он даже не слышал стук собственного сердца.

- Сара, - он хотел коснуться ее щеки.

- Нет, - она дернулась. – Просто объясни, что все это значит.

Она умоляюще смотрела на него, будто ожидая, что он сейчас скажет волшебное заклинание и все станет так, как еще несколько минут назад. Увы, он не был волшебником.

- Хорошо, - он отошел и сел на диван.

Он вопросительно посмотрел на нее. Сара постояла немного, а потом обошла диван и села в кресло. Он заметил, что она старается держаться от него подальше, и у него сжалось сердце.

– Это долгая история, - начал он, собравшись с мыслями. – Все началось с нашего отца…


	11. Тени

**11. Тени **

Гил тронул Брасса за плечо, тот, казалось, даже не заметил его присутствия. Джим стоял над телом Итана Лоуза, до боли сцепив пальцы в «замок». Он думал о том, что видел этого парня еще в коротких штанишках и тот сидел у него на коленях, о том, что он скажет своему другу Сэму, когда тот спросит, почему Брасс послал его сына на это задание. Конечно, Итан вызвался сам, он прекрасно понимал степень опасности, полицейские рискуют своей жизнью каждый день, но, все-таки Джим не мог отделаться от чувства вины.

- Джим…- Гриссом тихо позвал его.

- Это я виноват, Гил, - не оборачиваясь, чтобы Гриссом, не видел его глаз, проговорил Брасс, и голос его сорвался.

- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не так, парень знал, что делал…Мне очень жаль, Джим…

Брасс кивнул:

- Теперь это твоя работа, старина…

Гриссом нагнулся над телом, бегло осмотрел его и нахмурился.

- О, чем думаешь, Гриссом? – Грег присел рядом с ним, с фотоаппаратом в руках.

- Посмотри на него, Грег, и скажи, что ты об этом думаешь… - Гриссом направил луч фонарика на лицо мертвого парня.

- Черт! – Грег выругался так громко, что все присутствующие изумленно воззрились на него. Брасс подошел ближе.

Гриссом не удивился вовсе, а наоборот, казался удовлетворенным такой реакцией Сандерса:

- Ты увидел то же, что и я?

Грег, продолжал изумленно смотреть на тело, луч его фонарика слегка подрагивал:

- Но Гриссом, это не Итан Лоуз! Брасс, что это за чертовщина!

- КАК НЕ ИТАН?Я ВИДЕЛ КАК ИТАН РОС, Я ЗНАЮ ЕГО С ДЕТСТВА, НЕУЖЕЛИ ТЫ ДУМАЕШЬ, Я МОГУ ОПОЗНАТЬ ЕГО? – Джим уже не сдерживал эмоции.

- Я видел Итана у дома Сары, два дня назад, это не тот парень, - пояснил Грег.

- Боюсь, Брасс, я тоже пришел к такому выводу…- мрачно заключил Гил, - правда, я заметил трупные пятна. Этот парень мертв уже более суток, соответственно он не мог говорить с Ником и Грегом и находиться в квартире Сары…Ты поставил «минус» Грег, а надо было поставить «плюс».

- Но кто же тогда «охранял» все это время Сару? - Сандерс, казалось, высказал вопрос волновавший всех.

Гриссом, неловко кашлянул, голос не хотел повиноваться ему:

- Скорее всего «Бумажное лицо», точнее может сказать экспертиза.

- Но я помню его лицо, мы сможем составить его фоторобот, он может оказаться в базе!

Гил промолчал и посмотрел Брасса, в его глазах он увидел такую же, безнадежную тоску, какую ощущал сам, они оба понимали, что затея с фотороботом скорее всего ни к чему не приведет, у них очень мало времени. Обычно с момента похищения, до самого убийства проходило двое – трое суток. Одни сутки уже прошли.

………………………………….

Закончив рассказ, Уильям замолчал. Он рассказал все... Ну, почти все. Он умолчал только про те несколько месяцев в лечебнице. Теперь он боялся смотреть на Сару, опасаясь, что увидит в ее глазах ненависть. Все время, пока он рассказывал, Сара нахмурившись смотрела куда-то поверх его плеча. На ее бледном лице застыло напряженное выражение. В волнении она сильно закусила губу, но, кажется, не замечала этого.

- Значит, последние полтора года это был…ты? – она, наконец, взглянула на Уильяма.

- Да, - Уильям кивнул.

Он попытался поймать ее взгляд, но Сара избегала смотреть ему в глаза.

- Теперь все понятно…, - вполголоса произнесла она скорее для себя, чем для него. – Твои оговорки, промахи. Эта твоя…внешность, - Сара невесело усмехнулась. – А мы-то гадали, с чего вдруг такая перемена. Грег даже поставил на то, что здесь не обошлось без женщины.

При упоминании Грега, он улыбнулся про себя – надо же, поспорил на своего шефа, вполне в духе этого бесшабашного малого. В конце концов, он был недалек от истины – все дело было в женщине… в Саре.

Уильям молчал, глядя на нее с затаенной болью. Он почти физически ощущал ее смятение и замешательство. Ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы этого разговора не было, или чтобы она узнала обо всем по-другому, но в то же время в глубине души он чувствовал неимоверное облегчение.

- Значит, это был ты, - повторила она бесцветным голосом.

Сара старалась осмыслить и принять то, что он рассказал и, произнося это вслух, она будто бы прикасалась к этому новому знанию, убеждаясь, что это не сон и не плод больной фантазии.

- Сара, - Уильям не мог больше видеть ее такой потерянной. Сейчас или никогда. – Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, - мягко начал он, - да, я лгал. Между нами много лжи, но в одном я никогда не обманывал тебя – в своих чувствах. Я тебя…

- Нет! – Сара протестующе подняла руку. – Я больше не хочу ничего знать!

Сара смотрела на него глазами полными слез, во взгляде застыла мука. Она смотрела на мужчину, сидящего напротив, а в голове билась только одна мысль - это не может быть правдой! Она бы заметила! Он мог обмануть всех в лаборатории, но только не ее. Не ее! Сара чувствовала, что ее начинает колотить, как что-то, чему она не знала названия, поднимается внутри и вот-вот накроет ее с головой и тогда будет катастрофа.

- Мне нужно выпить, - хрипло произнесла она.

- Конечно.

Уильям плеснул в стакан янтарную жидкость, протянул Саре, отошел и встал за креслом, вцепившись в спинку. Глядя на Сару, он чувствовал, что она далека от него, будто, он вдруг остался совершенно один в открытом космосе и теперь бездушный холод медленно проникает в него, подбираясь к самому сердцу.

Сара пила виски маленькими глотками, но не ощущала вкуса. Изредка поглядывая на Гриссома…то есть Уилла, Уильяма! – она понимала…, точнее она уже ничего не понимала. Она безнадежно запуталась в своих эмоциях. Голова горела, руки были ледяными. Тяжелый стакан норовил выскользнуть из пальцев. Сара рассеяно оглянулась по сторонам. Не найдя, куда можно поставить бокал, она поднялась и пошла на кухню. Уильям наблюдал за ее перемещениями. Сара сполоснула стакан и облокотилась на раковину.

Порыв легкого ветерка, донесшийся из приоткрытой двери в сад, приятно освежил пылающие щеки. Это то, что нужно! Сара вернулась в комнату:

- Я пойду немного прогуляюсь, - решительно сказала она. – Нет, Грис.. Уильям, не надо, - возразила она, видя, что он готов предложить ей сопровождение. – Я хочу побыть одна.

Он согласно кивнул, понимая, что в таком состоянии не стоит ей перечить.

- Да, Уильям, - она обернулась около двери, - думаю, будет лучше, если я завтра вернусь в Вегас.

- Хорошо, я отвезу тебя.

………………..

Машина с выключенными фарами тихо подъехала и остановилась за два дома. Человек еще раз посмотрел на бумажку с адресом. Все правильно, это здесь. Лихорадочная дрожь прошла по телу. Скоро! Осталось потерпеть совсем немного, и он будет свободен!

Окна дома были ярко освещены. Мужчина взглянул на часы – второй час ночи. Он подождал несколько минут, но даже секунды ожидания, когда цель была так близка, тянулись мучительно долго. А может, они просто забыли потушить свет? В возбужденном мозгу человека возникла отвратительная картина – вот Сара, ЕГО Сара! – страстно обнимает своего начальника, этого бородатого придурка, похожего на подушку. Он целует ее нежную шею… Он всегда знал, что он ей небезразличен! Она унизила его! Стерва! Дрянь!

- Нет, нет! – твердил он, сжимая голову руками, в безуспешной попытке избавиться от навязчивого образа.

Он должен это прекратить! Немедленно! Человек вышел из машины и, неслышно ступая, приблизился к дому. Осторожно заглянув в окно, он убедился, что в комнате находится только мужчина. А где же Сара? Наверное, она ждет его наверху! Она уже готова, она изнемогает от желания и ждет, когда он поднимется! Но ОН не допустит этого! Итан поднялся на крыльцо и нажал на звонок.

……………………………..

Прошло около сорока минут, а Сара все не возвращалась. Уильям беспокойно ходил по комнате, ругая себя за то, что отпустил ее одну. И хотя он был абсолютно уверен, что в этом тихом пригороде безопасно, он все равно ощущал возрастающую тревогу. В дверь позвонили. У Уилла вырвался вздох облегчения, он пересек комнату и распахнул дверь.

- Офицер? – Уильям удивленно смотрел на голубоглазого брюнета. – Что вы здесь делаете?

- Я бы хотел поговорить с мисс Сайдл, если позволите, - Итан изобразил очаровательную улыбку.

- Откуда вы узнали, что она здесь? - нахмурился Уильям

- Мисс Сайдл сама дала мне этот адрес, - Итан улыбнулся еще шире. – Вы позволите войти?

С молодым человеком что-то было не так, но он не мог понять что именно. Постояв минуту, он не нашел уважительной причины, почему должен отказать другу Сары (близкому другу, ревниво подсказал внутренний голос) и распахнул дверь, пропуская его в комнату. Итан прошел и огляделся.

- А у вас тут мило, - прокомментировал он.

Уильям молчал. Присутствие этого мужчины было ему неприятно и дело даже не в их соперничестве. В присутствии Итана он ощущал глубокую внутреннюю неприязнь и дискомфорт.

- Мисс Сайдл скоро вернется, - сухо сказал Уильям. – Вы можете подождать здесь, - он приглашающим жестом указал на диван и сам опустился в кресло.

Черт возьми, где же Сара!

- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Итан.

Он сел на диван и стал изучать лицо Уильяма. Что же она в нем нашла? Самый обыкновенный мужик. Совсем не красив… Чем больше он вглядывался в лицо мужчины, тем больше оно казалось ему знакомым. Он напряг память и… вспомнил. Он и предположить не мог, что они когда-нибудь встретятся снова. Он так хотел забыть все, что было связанно с тем временем, когда умерла его мать, а они даже не отпустили его на похороны! Бездушные скоты! А потом она стала приходить к нему и приказывать, и требовать, и мучить! Итан сжал кулаки. Успокойся, приказал он себе. Нужно дождаться ее и тогда все будет кончено, но прежде нужно нейтрализовать его. Он может все испортить. Да, нужно его обезвредить и потом ждать девушку.

Итан нащупал в кармане платок с хлороформом. Он встал и прошелся по комнате, делая вид, что рассматривает картины. Он медленно шел, пока не оказался за спиной Уильяма. Тот сидел, погруженный в свои мысли. Где же Сара? Он не сразу заметил, что Итана нет в поле зрения. Он хотел оглянуться, но в этот момент Итан обхватил его сзади за горло. Уильям попытался вырваться, но Итан держал его очень крепко. Вскоре кислорода стало не хватать, в глазах поплыли разноцветные круги. Итан слегка ослабил хватку.

- Что же ты не узнаешь старых друзей, - прошипел Итан ему в ухо. – Ты обманул всех, но ты не можешь обмануть себя. Ты все тот же, друг мой. Тебе никогда не избавиться от этого.

И тут Уильям вспомнил. Вспомнил этот голос и это лицо. Он вспомнил все.

- Что ты хочешь? – прохрипел Уильям.

- То же, что и тогда, - Итан улыбнулся.

Боковым зрением Уильям заметил эту зловещей улыбку и похолодел. Еще до того, как Итан произнес следующую фразу, он знал, что тот задумал.

- Твою женщину.

- Нет, - выдохнул Уильям.

- Прости, приятель, - Итан прижал платок с хлороформом к нижней части лица Уила. – Это не тебе решать.

Уильям попытался вырваться, но темнота стремительно обступала его со всех сторон.

- Не волнуйся, ей не будет больно. Я об этом позабочусь, - услышал он угасающим сознанием.

………………………

Сара поднялась на крыльцо. Прогулка помогла все расставить по местам. Она знала, что скажет Уильяму и Гриссому. Она толкнула дверь и вошла.

- Уильям? – позвала она.

Но вместо Уильяма с дивана поднялся… Итан.

- Итан? – Сара нахмурилась. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

- Ты не рада меня видеть?

Что-то в нем неуловимо изменилось. Взгляд стал другим – острым, расчетливым, безжалостным. Теперь от него исходила опасность, но после всех потрясений, Сара этого не заметила.

- Конечно же, рада. Но, послушай, мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, объяснить…

- Ты больше не любишь меня?

- Что? Нет, то есть да. Я могу все объяснить… - Сара взялась за лоб. – Подожди, как ты узнал?.. – Сара ошарашенно смотрела на Итана.

Как он здесь оказался и где Уильям?

- Очень просто, - он подошел к ней, держа за спиной платок. – Просто ты никогда не смотрела на меня так, как на него.

- На Гила?

- Нет, на Уильяма, - он улыбнулся безмятежной улыбкой сумасшедшего.

- Откуда ты знаешь? – подозрительно спросила Сара и отступила на шаг.

- Я потом тебе рассажу, - ласково пообещал он.

Сара натолкнулась на диван. Дальше отступать было некуда. Итан стоял почти вплотную.

- Ну, что ты? – он заправил прядь волос ей за ухо. – Не нужно бояться. Скоро все кончиться. Я стану свободен. И ты тоже, мама.

Когда он произнес последние слова, глаза Сары расширились от ужаса. Она поняла, КТО перед ней, но закричать не успела. Итан быстро прижал платок к ее лицу. Через несколько секунд, Сара обмякла и он бережно подхватил ее.


	12. Поиски

**12. Поиски**

Ник вернулся к столу с уликами, за которым работали Кэтрин и Уоррик. Внезапно вслед за ним в дверях показался взволнованный Грег:

- Послушайте, мы с Ходжесом, кажется, нашли частичное совпадение! Какой-то Дэн Лукас, сейчас сидит за ограбление. Судя по проценту совпадений – близкий родственник умершей женщины, и, стало быть, маньяка. Брасс уже звонит в тюрьму.

Гриссом вышел из морга, где патологоанатом заканчивал вскрытие того, что когда-то было Итаном Лоузом, и тяжело прислонился к стене. Причина смерти – удушение, время – два дня назад. Постепенно кусочки головоломки складывались в целую картину, и она была совсем не утешительна.

- Гриссом?

Гил открыл глаза и прямо перед собой увидел встревоженное лицо Грэга.

- Грис, ты в порядке?

- Да, спасибо.

Грэг кивнул, не поверив боссу ни на секунду.

- У тебя что-то есть? – спросил Грисом, переведя взгляд на бумаги в руках криминалиста.

- Да. Смотри сам, - Грэг передал ему распечатку.

Гриссом внимательно просмотрел разноцветные колонки, и нахмурился:

- Но ведь это не 100 совпадение?

- Нет, но это лучше, чем ничего. Брасс добивается разрешения на допрос.

- Да, конечно, - Гил устало потер глаза.

- А что с... другим образцом ДНК? - чуть запнувшись, снова обратился он к Грегу, который стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и теребя рукав лабораторного халата.

- Совпал с кровью из-под ногтей последней девушки, - сглотнув, ответил Грег и отвел глаза. – Ты сам понимаешь, что это значит…

Лицо Гриссома окаменело:

- Спасибо Грег, - бесцветным голосом сказал он, - Можешь идти. Если узнаешь еще что-то, я буду в кабинете.

Грег кивнул и пошел в лабораторию.

- Его уже везут сюда, - победно провозгласил Брасс, заглянув в кабинет Гриссома.

- Спасибо, Джим, - сухо поблагодарил Грисс.

Он ссутулившись сидел в кресле, подперев голову рукой.

– Скоро все выяснится, - Брасс попытался приободрить криминалиста. – Гил, это не твоя вина. И мы все делаем все возможное.

Гриссом рассеяно кивнул.

- Ну ладно, я пойду встречу этого Лукаса, - Брасс направился к выходу. – Кстати, всегда хотел спросить, зачем тебе эти заспиртованные твари? – детектив окинул взглядом полку, заставленную банками.

Криминалист посмотрел на Брасса тяжелым взглядом и ничего не ответил.

-М-да, - Брасс смущенно кашлянул, поняв, что шутка была не ко времени. – Я пойду, - он вышел, кинув на Гриссома сочувственный взгляд.

…….

Гриссом ехал в машине и напряженно думал. Он доверял Брассу и был уверен, что тот вытянет из Лукаса все, что нужно. Но сейчас ему было необходимо увидеть Уилла. Телефон брата не отвечал, и Гриссом боялся, что в результате переживаний с ним что-то могло случиться. Такое испытание не каждый выдержит, особенно, если дело касается любимой женщины. А в том, что Уильям глубоко любит Сару, Гил не сомневался (хотя тот никогда не говорил об этом и старался вести себя так, чтобы не испортить репутацию Гила) и был намерен сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы выручить свою сотрудницу. Такого не пожелаешь и врагу, не то, что младшему брату, невесело усмехнулся Гриссом.

Думай, Гил, думай, приказал он себе. Что-то не укладывалось в схему. Расследование подкидывало все новые и новые сюрпризы. По своей старой привычке он решил все систематизировать. Итак, что у них было? Жертвы – молодые женщины с изуродованными лицами и маской Сары Сайдл. Все - высокие худощавые брюнетки. Это единственное, что их объединяет. Только улики в деле последней жертвы дали материал для анализа – ДНК убийцы и его давно почившей родственницы. Что еще? Данные, которые собрали в квартире Сары: специфический биологический материал и кровь. Когда провели тесты, то выяснилось, что ДНК ее таинственного визави совпадает с ДНК убийцы, снятого с последней жертвы. После обнаружения мертвого Лоуза не осталось сомнений, как маньяк заполучил ту фотографию. Кроме того, теперь получалось, что он... они были...близки. При этой мысли Гил досадливо поморщился. Выходило, что мерзавцу удалось обмануть всех - криминалистов, следствие и, что самое ужасное, Сару!

Казалось, все сходится, но почему маньяк решился похитить Сару прямо из дома? Раньше он всегда выбирал другой способ – парк, темные переулки. Гриссом знал, что убийца теряет голову от крови и безнаказанности. Знал, что Сара – его навязчивая идея и все же, все же…

Именно поэтому сейчас он ехал в Хендерсон, в дом брата. Возможно, он что-то знает, ведь он обещал быть рядом с Сарой. А может быть?… Сара сейчас с ним? Это было бы вполне логично. И объясняло ее исчезновение. От этой мысли Грисс взбодрился. Возможно, Уилл принял самое правильное решение, и теперь они оба в безопасности. Тогда у команды появилась отсрочка, так необходимая, чтобы вычислить маньяка. А в том, что они близки к разгадке, Гриссом не сомневался.

…….

Гриссом остановился у дома брата. Он не хотел заходить в дом, опасаясь, что Сара, если его догадка верна, и она там, увидит его, и тогда не удастся избежать долгого и тяжелого объяснения. Гил посигналил, надеясь, что Уильям выйдет. Прошло несколько минут, никто не выходил. Почувствовав неладное,Гриссом прошел к дому. Он все-таки не решился зайти через парадное крыльцо, поэтому зашел в гараж. Машина Уилла была там. Странно, мелькнуло у Гриссома. На всякий случай он достал пистолет и вышел на задний двор. Грисс пересек садик. Осторожно приоткрыв стеклянную дверь, он оказался в доме и прислушался. Ни звука. Он осмотрелся. Не похоже, чтобы здесь завтракали, хотя в холодильнике были остатки ужина, а на сушилке стояли две тарелки и две кружки. Гриссом поднялся на второй этаж. Заглянув в комнаты, он убедился, что Уилл и Сара были здесь - при беглом осмотре в одной из спален, он заметил сумку девушки, а в другой одежду брата. Значит, он сделал правильный вывод. Это хорошо. Однако, где же они! Не могли же они просто исчезнуть! Он еще раз внимательно осмотрел комнаты – ничего подозрительного. Гриссом быстро спустился вниз, раздумывая как быть. Он постоял некоторое время в задумчивости и тут его взгляд упал на платок. В голову толкнулось предчувствие беды и растеклось внутри. Обычный мужской платок. Необычным было то, что он был скомкан и засунут между спинкой и подушкой дивана. Грис сощурился. Натянув перчатку, он осторожно, будто опасаясь, что тот его укусит, вытащил платок. От него исходил приглушенный химический запах. Хлороформ! У Гриссома засосало под ложечкой. Вот теперь это действительно похищение. Он опоздал! Гил почувствовал, как паника поднимается в нем. Усилием воли он заставил себя успокоиться. Спокойно, приказал он себе. Есть улики, они подскажут, где его искать. О том, что время уходит, он старался не думать. Главное – сосредоточиться и найти брата и Сару.

……………

На обратном пути зазвонил сотовый.

- Слушаю, - отрывисто бросил Гриссом.

Открытие, сделанное в доме брата, не выходила из головы, а старательно подавляемые тревога и паника, плескались где-то у горла, не желая сдавать позиции.

- Гил, - в трубке раздался голос Ника. – Ты просил позвонить, когда будет готов психологический портрет.

- Да, говори.

Ник зашуршал страницами.

- Да, в общем-то ничего неожиданного. Мужчина 30-35 лет. Хамелеон.

- В каком смысле?

- В том, что он умеет моментально приспосабливаться к любой жизненной ситуации, легко входит в доверие, без труда располагает к себе.

- Как такое возможно?

- Вероятно, это результат психологической травмы, полученной в детстве. Возможно, он был нелюбимым ребенком, поэтому выработал способность адаптироваться. При этом очень хитер и жесток. Он не забыл свои детские обиды, а проецирует их на настоящее и… окружающих.

- Понятно. А что там с переодеванием?

- В полицейской форме он чувствует себя всемогущим и неуязвимым. Форма – это символ власти и уважения окружающих. То же с оружием. Держа в руках пистолет, он ощущает себя богом. Только от него зависит жить кому-то, или умереть.

- И это ощущение всесилия – его наркотик?

- Да. Так же как страх, боль и унижение жертвы.

- Все ясно Ник. Спасибо, я скоро буду.

Гил бросил телефон на сиденье и прибавил газу. Ему совсем не понравилось то, что он услышал - теперь ясно, как он втирался в доверие. Господи, только бы не опоздать!

……………………..

Дэн Лукас, громила простецкого вида, смерил Брасса и Ника оценивающим взглядом:

- Ну, рассказывайте, зачем меня сюда притащили. Хотите сказать, что напортачили с моим делом, и извиниться?

- Думаю, с Вашим делом все ясно, - ответил Брасс, - но помощь следствию в любом случае зачтется, я гарантирую. Мы хотим поговорить о Ваших родственниках.

- Стойте, - Лукас заметно заволновался, - вы же не хотите сказать, что Джинни, моя дочурка… с ней стряслось что-нибудь? Она же позавчера навещала меня.. Джинни толковая девчонка, - он гордо улыбнулся ,- но не бросает своего непутевого папашу.

- Я думаю, с Вашей дочерью все в порядке. - вступил в разговор Ник,- Она Ваш единственный ребенок? А нет ли среди Ваших родственников мужчины, лет 30 с чем-нибудь, чуть выше меня, брюнет, худощав, очень светлые глаза…вот,- он показал составленный вместе с Грегом фоторобот.

- Уф, ну вы меня напугали, - с явным облегчением перевел дух Лукас.- Этот ваш парень…похож на Джо, сынка моей покойной сестрицы, Мэг. Того, что в психушке.

Брасс и Ник переглянулись.

- В психушке? Вы уверены ?- в спросил Брасс. - А как звали вашу сестру? Давно она скончалась?

- Ходел, Маргарет Ходел. А померла она уже года три как. Странное дело, Джинни тут как-то была на кладбище, говорит, могилу словно разрывали. Ну да какое наше дело. А сынок ее, Джозеф – непутевый вышел, весь в папашу, ну да после того, как папаша его сбежал, Мэг парнишке спуску не давала. Держала в строгости. Может, и наставила бы на правильный путь, да тут парень сдвинулся. Вроде так и не скажешь, да врачи, видать, лучше знают. ..

- В каком именно заведении его содержат? - нетерпеливо спросил Ник

- «Сайлент Мидоуз», - Дэн усмехнулся,- самое название для дурдома. Может, и к лучшему, что там, а то говорят, вроде он убил кого-то в беспамятстве. Хотя на вид парень как парень. Сила-то у него от нас, от Лукасов, такая уж мы порода, соль земли. А вот мозги…

"...был нелюбимым ребенком... хитер и жесток..." - озарило Ника.

Разговорчивый громила еще продолжал рассуждать, когда Стоукс выбежал из комнаты для допросов.

Услышав новый звонок, Гриссом затормозил, и собрался с духом, прежде чем ответить.

Стоукс взволнованно выпалил:

- Гриссом, возможно, мы знаем его имя. Приметы совпадают, да и ДНК родственников… содержался в психлечебнице «Сайлент Мидоуз», два года назад сбежал…

- «Сайлент Мидоуз»? – кажется, все начинало вставать на свои места. Лечебница, в которой был Уильям. Фотография Сары, которая случайно попала к его брату…

- Гриссом, они сейчас пришлют его фото из архива, мы с Грегом сможем уточнить…

- Это он, - уверенно сказал Гриссом. – Ник, нужно узнать, где он может ее держать. Немедленно перезвони мне, как только хоть что-нибудь узнаешь…


	13. Тьма

**13. Тьма**

Сара открыла глаза. В первую секунду, она не поняла, что произошло. Она моргнула несколько раз, но темнота не расступалась. Было абсолютно темно. Сара повертела головой, и тут воспоминание пронзило мозг яркой вспышкой. Дом Уильяма… Итан, его слова. Сара застонала сквозь стиснутые зубы! Как она могла быть такой слепой? Где Уильям, что он с ним сделал! Она во всем виновата! Если бы она ему не позвонила…

Сара попыталась сглотнуть, но во рту было сухо, язык распух и, казалось, не помещался во рту. Она пошевелила руками, к ее удивлению, она не была связана. Сара пошарила руками. Оказалась, она лежит на жесткой, вонючей подстилке из какого-то тряпья. Продолжив исследование, она нащупала земляной пол и стену, покрытую какой-то слизью. Так, если нет вообще света и на стенах влага – это может означать только то, что она в…подвале. А значит, выхода нет. Сара осторожно привстала, держась за стену. В этот момент голова закружилась, желудок скрутило тугим узлом, отвратительный ком подкатил к самому горлу, девушка согнулась пополам, быстро глотая кислую слюну. Она открыла рот и подышала. Тошнота постепенно отступила.

Сара медленно выпрямилась и пошла вдоль стены, ведя ладонью по влажной, шероховатой поверхности. Она дошла до конца второй стены, когда услышала шорох и чей-то стон. Сара замерла. Через какое-то время послышалась возня и тихие проклятия. Сердце радостно подпрыгнуло в груди. Она узнала этот голос! Уильям! Ее охватило такое ликование, что на мгновение она забыла, что они пленники. Главное, они здесь вместе! Они обязательно что-нибудь придумают, они выберутся!

- Уильям?

- Я здесь, - хрипло отозвался он.

Сара сделала несколько торопливых шагов в темноте, вытянув вперед руки, но она чувствовала только пустоту.

- Где ты? – позвала она.

- Я здесь, - повторил он откуда-то сбоку.

Сара повернулась на звук. Наконец, ее рука натолкнулась на Уилла. Он сидел, привязанный к тяжелому металлическому стулу. Сара быстро ощупала его руками, и чуть не завыла от отчаяния – он был не просто привязан, а прикован наручниками.

- Господи, что же делать, - с тоской в голосе прошептала она.

- Сара, – голос Уильяма прозвучал на удивление спокойно.

- Что?

- Я не знаю, что он задумал… и удастся ли нам выбраться отсюда живыми, - он замолчал.

Он должен сказать это сейчас. Потому что другого шанса, возможно, не будет.

- Сара, я хочу, чтобы ты знала. Я тебя люблю. Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить. Если бы это было возможно, я бы отдал все на свете, чтобы с тобой ничего такого не случилось.

Сара замерла, а потом беззвучно заплакала. Слезы текли у нее из глаз, оставляя светлые дорожки на грязных щеках, Но этого не было видно. Дрожащими руками Сара провела по его плечам, коснулась его лица подушечками пальцев. Девушка дотронулась до его скулы, лба, ее рука прошлась по волосам, и нерешительно замерла на его затылке. Потом она взяла его лицо в ладони и наклонилась к нему, пытаясь рассмотреть его глаза, но безуспешно. Все это было так странно, будто темнота каким-то непостижимым образом обострила все чувства, оголила нервы.

- Я тоже тебя люблю, - выдохнула она у самых его губ и поцеловала.

В этом поцелуе смешалось все – разочарование долгих лет, горечь несбывшихся грез, отчаяние обманутых ожиданий и сладость вновь обретенной надежды.

- Как же я тебя люблю, - всхлипнула Сара, обняв его.

Уильям промолчал. От этих слов у него замерло сердце, но он тут же напомнил себе, что это относится не к нему, а к Гриссому. Но ему так мучительно хотелось верить, что Сара сказала это ему.

- Не плачь, - попросил он. - Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Он и сам понимал, как глупо это звучит. Что они могут придумать, сидя в каменном мешке, да к тому когда один из них практически обездвижен. Но ему хотелось как-то ободрить ее.

- Да, да, конечно, - пробормотала Сара, прижавшись к мужчине. – Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

- Очень трогательно, но это вряд ли, - раздался сверху издевательский голос.

Вслед за этим яркий люминесцентный фонарь залил безжалостным светом мужчину и женщину в каменном мешке.

Сара резко выпрямилась, прикрыла глаза рукой и, сощурившись, посмотрела в отверстие в потолке.

- Чего ты хочешь от нас? – выкрикнула она.

Девушка не чувствовала страха, а ярость придавала ей сил. Казалось, если бы похититель стоял перед ней, она, не раздумывая, набросилась на него с кулаками.

- Не от вас, - холодно усмехнулся Итан. – От тебя. Скоро.

С этими словами он бросил вниз пластиковую бутылку воды. Люк захлопнулся. Они снова оказались в кромешной темноте.

Он прошел в комнату и взял со стола фотографию в рамке. Со снимка на него смотрела молодая женщина, удивительно похожая на Сару Сайдл. В уголках ее губ затаилась презрительная усмешка, подбородок был гордо вздернут.

- Мамочка, - прошептал безумец, - ты будешь свободна. Скоро.

Он приблизил фотографию за холодным стеклом почти вплотную к своему лицу. И тут ему показалось, что она насмешливо улыбнулась. Его лицо исказилось.

- Нет! – он со всего маху швырнул фото о стену. Осколки стекла посыпались на пол. – Нет! Нет! Нет! – завыл он.

………………

Сара опустилась на четвереньки и вскоре нашла то, что искала – бутылку с водой. Она чувствовала, будто в горло насыпали сухой песок.

- Думаешь, это можно пить? - опасливо спросила она, вернувшись к Уиллу.

Теперь она сидела на полу рядом с ним.

- Да. Мне кажется, у него есть какой-то план и травить нас он не собирается.

- Почему? – спросила Сара, отхлебнув из бутылки.

- Ты видела, что там у противоположной стены?

- Нет.

- Может, это и лучше, - пробормотал Уильям.

- Расскажи мне.

- Там алтарь, - тяжело вздохнул Уилл.

Сара сглотнула. Ужас медленно вполз в нее, и обвился вокруг сердца холодной змеей. Кажется, она начинала понимать дьявольский план похитителя.

Сара взяла Уильяма за руку и крепко сжала. Некоторое время они молчали. Каждый с отчаянием думал о том, что им приготовил маньяк, но они не решались произнести это вслух.

…………..

Сомнений не было. И Ник, и Грег узнали Ходела по фото. Это был тот самый фальшивый «Лоуз».

Дэн Лукас и его Джинни добродушная пухленькая блондинка, в сотый раз объясняли полицейским, что нет, они не знают, куда психованный Джо мог увезти похищенную девушку. Грег умолял дочку Лукаса припомнить хоть что-нибудь, она добросовестно пыталась, называя разные адреса, где мог бы быть Джозеф. Криминалисты записывали адреса и по очереди пытались их проверять… пока у нее не вырвалось упоминание «или тот домик на озере в Гринвиле, или вот в Боулдере..»

- Постойте, мисс Лукас, - Ник метнулся вперед и схватил девушку за руку, - Вы сказали «Гринвиль»? Что это за дом на озере?

_Он вспомнил, как сегодня утром, когда он проверял магазины по списку Ходжеса (их было всего три, Лас-Вегас явно не был столицей искусств), один из скучавших продавцов непрерывно болтал, разыскивая списки клиентов._

_«Вы даже не представляете, какие странные эти художники. Вот месяца три назад один мой посыльный ездил аж на границу штата. Кто-то заказал пачки как раз такой вот бумаги и рисовальных принадлежностей. Парень решил, что его надули, когда увидел этот дом на озере - ну совершенно нежилой. В стороне от городишки… Гринтаун, что ли , - он глянул в бумаги, - а, нет, Гринвиль, вот держите список. И представьте, оказалось, что там действительно живет какой-то сдвинутый художник. Должно быть, решил рисовать озеро, а может, ему там русалки видятся, - продавец усмехнулся…_

……………….

Телефон Гриссома снова зазвонил.

На этот раз в голосе Ника , кроме волнения, звучало что-то вроде торжества:

- Гриссом! Мы нашли адреса! Полицейские уже выехали по нескольким, но мне что-то подсказывает, что он держал их там же, где рисовал портреты! Посыльный из магазина его опознал. Мы все выезжаем а в Гринвиль, это… - он объяснил дорогу. – Где ты сейчас? Ты сможешь приехать прямо туда? Встретимся на повороте к дому.

- Отличная работа, Ник, - ответил Гриссом, - надеюсь, чутье вас не подвело.

Брасс взял у Стоукса трубку:

- Гил, только не входи в дом один, этот человек ОЧЕНЬ опасен!

- Я все понял, Джим. Еду в Гринвиль.

Он положил телефон и повернул руль.

………….

Сара не знала, сколько прошло времени – час или три. Ее стало клонить в сон, она зевнула. Веки будто налились свинцом, она не могла сопротивляться дреме, которая окутывала ее теплым уютным одеялом. Сара положила голову Уиллу на колени.

- Не возражаешь? – сонно побормотала она.

- Сара? – голос Уильяма прозвучал встревожено.

- Ничего, я просто вздремну, - она поуютнее пристроила голову.

- Сара, не спи! Слышишь!

- Угу, - промычала девушка.

- Сара!

Но она его не слышала. Девушка забылась тяжелым сном, больше похожим на обморок. Ее пальцы разжались, ладонь выскользнула из руки Уилла и стукнулась об пол.

Люк открылся, замкнутое пространство осветилось яркими лучами фонаря. Человек удовлетворенно улыбнулся и стал осторожно спускаться по шаткой лестнице. Вскоре он уже стоял на земляном полу подвала, глядя на своих пленников. На его губах играла безмятежная улыбка сумасшедшего, прозрачные глаза горели ледяным огнем. Глядя в его лицо, становилось очевидно - что бы ни было у него на уме, он не остановится, пока не выполнит задуманное.

Теперь Уильям мог получше рассмотреть помещение, где он их держал. На одной стене висел старый, полуистлевший гобелен с изображением Пресвятой девы. Перед ним стояла массивная подставка для свечей. Мужчина расставил толстые свечи и зажег их по одной. Подвал наполнился теплым подрагивающим светом, однако по углам затаилась темнота, и это производило жуткое впечатление.

Мужчина некоторое время он полюбовался на свою работу, а потом повернулся к Уиллу и Саре, которая по-прежнему лежала рядом с ним.

Уильям наблюдал за ним в бессильной ярости. Мужчина приблизился и наклонился над девушкой.

- Мамочка, - он ласково отвел волосы с лица девушки.

- Не прикасайся к ней, - выдохнул Уильям и рванулся со стула.

Наручники тут же впились в запястья, но Уильям этого не заметил. Он снова и снова пытался освободиться от пут.

- Сара! – крикнул Уильям.

Лицо мужчины перекосилось от злобы.

- Замолчи! – он коротко наотмашь ударил Уилла по лицу.

Затем он схватил Сару за руку и грубо поволок к стене, которая находилась напротив алтаря. Приглядевшись, Уилл заметил металлические кольца, вделанные в бетонную стену. Мужчина усадил Сару, прислонив ее к стене, а потом по очереди закрепил ее руки в этих дьявольских кольцах. Девушка застонала и замотала головой, приходя в сознание.

- Скоро, - горячо шепнул он ей в самое ухо и выпрямился.

Уильям взглянул на Сару. Она медленно выбиралась из дурманного обморока. Время уходило, надежда на спасение таяла с каждой секундой.

- Джозеф, - как можно спокойней проговорил Уильям, - я не знаю, что ты сделал, но уверен, что все еще можно исправить…

- Исправить? – человек рассмеялся неприятным смехом. – О нет! Это не в твоих силах, друг мой. Ты никогда не мог защитить своих женщин!

- О чем ты говоришь? – нехорошее предчувствие заворочалось где-то в животе.

- Неужели ты забыл, Уильям? – человек подошел к Уильяму и теперь смотрел ему прямо в лицо. – неужели ты забыл Терри? Нежную, доверчивую Терри?

- Господи, значит, это все ты… Ты увел ее, - Уильям прикрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с накатившими воспоминаниями. – Что ты с ней сделал?

Человек спокойно улыбнулся.

- Наверное, ты недоумевал, когда она исчезла, да? Ты гадал, почему она тебя бросила? – человек говорил и говорил, наслаждаясь болью, которую видел в глазах Уилла. – Она не хотела уходить. Пришлось очень постараться, чтобы убедить ее, что ты любил не ее, а ту, которую она с таким старанием рисовала с глупой, плоской фотографии.

Глаза человека загорелись. Он заговорил с жаром:

- Но у нее это лицо получалось почти живым, лицо, которое я хотел увидеть больше всего на свете… Я уговаривал, льстил и, в конце концов, она поверила, и пошла со мной. Дурочка! Она думала, что я хочу ее! Но это была лишь копия, жалкая копия! А та, на рисунках была настоящей. И я искал ее, я так долго ее искал! А потом я ее нашел, - человек бросил взгляд на Сару.

В воспаленном мозгу пронеслись картины: он проходит мимо студенческого городка. И вдруг видит ЕЕ, живую… ту, с фотографии. Те же развевающиеся каштановые волосы, те же тонкие изогнутые брови, та же улыбка, тот же серьезный, вдумчивый взгляд. Тогда он понял, что нужно делать! Он купил бумагу, много бумаги и стал рисовать ее, копируя рисунки Терри, которые он оставил как напоминание. Сначала у него ничего не получалось, но постепенно черточки стали ложиться все ровнее, и, наконец, настал день, когда он снова увидел это лицо. Как же он был счастлив! Он нежно касался его, разговаривал с ним, а потом…потом она сказала «Джозеф, ты жалкий слизняк! У меня не может быть такого сына!» Он плакал, умоляя о прощении, но она была непреклонна. И тогда он придумал, что нужно сделать! Он должен убить ее! Это ведь так просто! И он убивал ее, он убивал ее снова и снова, но она каждый раз возвращалась! Она смеялась над ним, унижала его, а он был так беззащитен перед ее насмешками!

Человек подошел к стене и прислонился пылающим лбом к прохладной шероховатой поверхности. Он глубоко вздохнул и снова посмотрел на своих узников.

- Да, я нашел ее, - повторил он. В его глазах плескалось чистое безумие. – Это была судьба! Той ночью, в отеле, соседи шумели всю ночь. А утром пришла она, - человек мечтательно улыбнулся, вспоминая, - гордая, уверенная, высокомерная…со своим чемоданчиком... Мне было совсем нетрудно отыскать ее потом, - лицо мужчины исказилось, он тяжело дышал. – Я знал, она сама хотела, чтобы, я ее нашел…

- Что ты сделал с Терри? – с мукой в голосе снова спросил Уильям.

- Тоже, что я сейчас сделаю с ней, - выдохнул человек, будто очнувшись от своего чудовищного бреда. – Время пришло.

С этими словами он снял гобелен. Неровное пламя свечей осветило открывшуюся нишу и… скелет в ней.

Сара сдавленно вскрикнула. Человек резко обернулся. Потом быстро пересек комнату и опустился рядом с девушкой. Он крепко взял ее за подбородок и заставил смотреть туда, в нишу.

- Мамочка, я освобожу тебя. Скоро мы будем свободны!

Сара с ужасом покосилась на человека, которого пустила в свою жизнь, с которым делила постель. Как, как она могла так чудовищно ошибаться! В нем не было ничего от того милого юноши, которого она впервые увидела в патрульной машине. Тот, кто сейчас находился в этом подвале, был монстром с маниакальными идеями. Следуя им, он убивал, и собирается сделать это снова! Сара в отчаянии взглянула на Уильяма. У него из носа и уголка рта текли струйки темной крови. У Сары сжалось сердце. Неужели им суждено умереть здесь? При этой мысли у нее навернулись слезы, и она крепко зажмурилась, чтобы не доставлять их мучителю удовольствия видеть ее плачущей.

- Ты больной! – вырвалось у Уильяма.

Он слишком поздно понял, что не стоило говорить этого вслух. Уже в следующий момент человек оказался рядом с ним и со всей силы обрушил на Уилла удар. А потом еще и еще, зверея от вида крови и беспомощности своей жертвы.

- Прекрати! Оставь его! – закричала Сара.

Ее крик глухим эхом отразился от стен. Человек резко повернулся к ней и посмотрел сузившимися глазами. Теперь в его взгляде читалась чистая, незамутненная ненависть. У Сары внутри все похолодело.

- Ты всегда любила своих мужиков больше, чем меня, - прошипел он. – Что бы я ни делал, мама, их ты всегда любила больше. Почему, мама? – плачущим голосом произнес он.

Сара никак не могла привыкнуть к мгновенной смене его настроений. Секунду назад он пылал ненавистью, а сейчас смотрел на нее глазами несправедливо обиженного ребенка. Сара быстро переглянулась с Уильямом.

- Все это позади, Джозеф, - нежно проворковала девушка. – Мама любит своего мальчика. Иди к мамочке.

Человек нерешительно подошел к Саре, затем лег около нее, свернувшись калачиком и положил голову ей на колени. Его тело сотрясали рыдания, а Сара продолжала шептать ему ласковые слова. Уильям напряженно наблюдал за этой чудовищной сценой. Он прекрасно понимал, что одно неосторожное слово может все испортить. Но Сара, похоже, интуитивно угадала, как нужно себя вести.

- Джозеф, я так давно не обнимала тебя, мой мальчик, - продолжала Сара, когда рыдания немного затихли.

- Да, да, - пробормотал он, освобождая ее руки. – Сейчас, мама.

Освободившись, Сара обняла человека. Он доверчиво прижался к ней, словно ища утешения и защиты.

- Мамочка любит Джозефа, - повторила Сара.

Она встретилась взглядом с Уиллом. Он указал ей глазами на пистолет, который был заткнут за пояс мужчины. Сара прикрыла глаза в знак того, что поняла его.


	14. Развязка

**14. Развязка**

Гриссом подъехал к дому первым. Он огляделся. Полузаброшеный домик в лесничестве на границе с Аризоной. Высокие деревья с редкими кронами, покрытые зеленым плюшем мха, лишь слегка задерживали свет. Прозрачные сумерки колыхались над ковром из прошлогодних листьев. Невдалеке сквозь деревья виднелся причал и небольшой лодочный сарай. От воды поднимался туман и медленно растекался по лесу. Звенящую тишину нарушал лишь редкий всплеск рыбы в озере и резкие крики какой-то ночной птицы.

Гил вышел из машины и невольно поежился. После недавнего дождя вечерний воздух был пропитан влажной свежестью и запахом прелой листвы. Гриссом вытащил пистолет и, крадучись, приблизился к дому. Он с трудом нашел это место, но возможно, так даже лучше. У него есть немного времени до приезда полиции. В другом случае, он бы непременно дождался подкрепления, но сейчас это касалось слишком дорогих ему людей. И он не мог ждать, теряя драгоценные минуты, от которых, возможно, зависела их жизнь. Гриссом заглянул в пыльное разбитое окно. Не похоже, чтобы дом был жилым. Неужели эксперты ошиблись! Он посветил фонариком и заметил то, что заставило его сердце забиться чаще. Свежие отпечатки мужских ботинок и следы чего-то, что волокли по полу - например, бесчувственного тела. Бесшумно ступая, Гриссом обошел дом. Патрульная машина, подогнанная вплотную к крыльцу, окончательно убедила его в том, что это именно то место.

Стараясь не шуметь, Гил открыл дверь и зашел в дом. Внутри царили запустение и полумрак. Очевидно, дом давно оставили, и теперь лишь ветер гонял сухие листья и другой мусор по комнатам. Электричества не было. Опасаясь, что свет может его выдать, Гил потушил фонарик и подождал, пока глаза привыкнут к темноте. Он стал медленно обходить комнаты, прислушиваясь к малейшим шорохам.

Обойдя почти весь дом, в дальней комнате Гил заметил нечто странное – из прямоугольного отверстия в полу поднимался свет, тускло освещая комнату. Гриссом осторожно приблизился и заглянул в отверстие люка.

От картины, представшей его глазам, у Гила перехватило дыхание. Уильям сидел, прикованный к железному стулу, а Сара… обнимала брюнета в полицейской форме. На ее лице застыло напряженное выражение.

- Мамочка теперь всегда будет с Джозефом, - услышал Гил.

Приговаривая, Сара потянулась за пистолетом. Гил замер. Еще секунда и…

- Сука! – взвыл человек и грубо оттолкнул Сару.

Девушка сильно ударилась затылком о бетонную стену и медленно осела на пол.

- Ты не моя мама! Стерва! Дрянь! – человек выхватил пистолет и направил его на Сару.

Гил колебался долю секунды, опасаясь рикошета в замкнутом пространстве, а потом выстрелил. Мужчина удивленно посмотрел на темное пятно, медленно расплывавшееся на его рубашке. Потом сделал несколько неуверенных шагов к алтарю, выронил пистолет и облокотился на подставку со свечами двумя руками. Подставка не выдержала его веса и рухнула. Толстые свечи покатились по земляному полу. Пламя одной из них попало на гобелен, который человек бросил тут же. Ветхая влажная ткань медленно загорелась, наполняя комнату удушливым дымом.

Гриссом быстро спустился по лестнице.

- Гил, слава богу, ты здесь! – с облегчением выдохнул Уильям.

- У нас мало времени, скоро подъедет полиция и ребята, - проговорил Гил, стараясь сдержать эмоции, которые обуревали его.

Он быстро расстегнул наручники и помог Уилу подняться.

- Выбирайся, мы следом, - то ли попросил, то ли приказал он.

Уил потер запястья. Он почти не чувствовал рук. Быстро взглянув на девушку, он повернулся и стал выбираться из подвала. Выбравшись, он сел на пол. Вот и все, подумал он, смирившись. Прибыл принц в сверкающих латах и спас принцессу. Дальше сценарий известен – поцелуй, свадьба, жили они долго и счастливо, грустно усмехнулся Уильям.

- Гил? – крикнул он в люк.

- Да, мы сейчас! – отозвался брат.

- Сара, - Гил потряс Сару. – Сара, давай, нужно выбираться отсюда.

Девушка открыла глаза:

- Грис? Как?.. Что происходит? – она попыталась встать.

- Пойдем, все позади, - Гил закашлялся и прикрыл лицо рукавом.

Он подождал, пока Сара поднимется до середины лестницы, и сам стал подниматься следом.

Уильям помог Саре выбраться. Девушка обессилено села на колени. Она сильно закашлялась. Горло саднило от дыма и чистый воздух, неожиданно колкий и острый, казалось, разрывал легкие. Сара оперлась руками об пол. Немного отдышавшись, Сара взглянула на мужчину, с которым ее судьба так причудливо переплелась в последние дни. Даже в своих мыслях она могла предположить, что когда-нибудь с ней может случиться подобное. Уильям смотрел в сторону. Сара хотела что-то сказать, но в эту секунду раздался выстрел.

Пламя разгорелось, и Гил уже чувствовал жар на своем лице. Он уже почти добрался до люка, когда, взглянув на человека, скорчившегося в углу подвала, он вдруг заметил движение. Человек поднял дрожащую руку с пистолетом.

- Неееееет, - прохрипел он, целясь в неясную фигуру на лестнице. – Она моя, моя мама, - провыл он и выстрелил.

Гил почувствовал, как пуля вгрызлась в плоть. Чертыхнувшись, он поспешно выбрался из подвала, приволакивая ногу, и захлопнул тяжелую крышку люка.

- Гил? Ты ранен? – Сара встревожено подалась к нему.

- Ничего, - Гил стиснул зубы. – Тебе нужно спрятаться, - обратился он к брату.

- Конечно, - кивнул Уил. – Ты справишься?

- Да, все в порядке. Тебя не должны видеть, - Гриссом быстро взглянул на Сару.

Не похоже, чтобы ее особенно беспокоило, что она видит перед собой сразу двух боссов. Гриссом списал это на шок.

- Позже поговорим, - сказал Гил.

- Да, - Уильям поднялся и пошел прочь.

Сара сидела, поджав колени и спрятав в них лицо. Она не видела, каким пронзительно нежным взглядом посмотрел на нее Уильям, и как Грис отвел глаза, сделав вид, что ничего не заметил.

- Сара? Как ты? – спросил Гриссом.

В его голосе слышалась искренняя забота. Она медленно посмотрела на него.

- Сара?

- Да, я… я нормально, - выдавила она.

Гриссом внимательно посмотрел на нее, но ничего не сказал.

Ночную тишину разрезали приближающиеся завывания полицейских сирен.. Казалось, только заслышав эти привычные звуки, Сара наконец-то осознала, что весь пережитый ужас остался позади. Ей вдруг стало зябко и неуютно, губы задрожали, из глаз хлынули слезы. Она вытирала их ледяными, непослушными пальцами, но слезы все лились и лились, и никак не хотели останавливаться. Сару трясло, всхлипывая, она обняла себя за плечи, пытаясь унять дрожь, и крепко сжала зубы, которые против воли выбивали дробь. Жалкое зрелище, вяло подумала Сара.

Снаружи послышался звук подъезжающих машин, сирены провыли напоследок и замолкли. По потолку метались голубые и красные всполохи мигалок, Сара различила рокот вертолета, вслед за этим пространство вокруг домика залил свет мощного прожектора.

- Сара? Сара, ты в порядке? – раздалось над ухом.

Девушка подняла глаза. Над ней склонился Ник. В его глазах плескался неприкрытый страх и тревога.

- Нужно, чтобы ее осмотрел врач, - спокойно сказал Гил.

Ник быстро взглянул на него.

- Похоже, тебе это тоже не повредит, - отметил он и помог Саре подняться.

Криминалист посмотрел в разбитое окно.

- Врачи уже здесь, - Ник укрыл ее одеялом и вывел из домика.

Уильям спрятался в лодочном сарайчике и теперь наблюдал за происходящим вокруг домика сквозь щербатые стены своего укрытия. Он видел, как подъехала полиция и скорая, как Ник и Грэг бросились в дом. Уилл был уверен, что его никто не станет искать. Да и с какой стати? Девушка спасена, раненый герой окружен сиянием славы, преступник повержен. Уилл грустно усмехнулся. Он осторожно пошевелил руками и поморщился. У него было такое ощущение, что он сунул их в кипящую воду, и теперь пальцы вот-вот отвалятся. Он еще раз шевельнул руками, как бы убеждаясь, что пальцы на месте.

В очередной раз взглянув на площадку перед домом, Уильям прильнул к щели – на пороге появились Ник и Сара. Мужчина повел девушку к скорой, осторожно придерживая за плечи. В голубых всполохах девушка выглядела очень бледной. Она шла и растеряно оглядывалась, как будто искала кого-то в в сгустившихся чернильных сумерках. Неужели?.. пронеслось у Уилла, но он тут же отмел эту шальную мысль. Мужчина ее жизни - Гил Гриссом, его брат, он давно это понял и смирился. А ему остается только наблюдать издали...

Какая же она хрупкая, с нежностью подумал Уильям, стараясь запомнить каждую черточку ее лица. Даже сейчас, растрепанная и изможденная, она была красива. Он проводил ее взглядом до скорой и тяжело вздохнул. Вот и все, со странным спокойствием подумал он. В этот момент ему показалось, что его душа умерла.


	15. Объяснение

**14. Объяснение**

_**Несколько дней спустя**_

- Сара? Я думала, ты еще две недели в отпуске! – София удивленно посмотрела на Сару Сайдл, которую встретила в коридоре.

- Да, я ненадолго. Есть кое-какие дела, - Сара сдержано улыбнулась.

Ей не хотелось разговаривать с Софией, но раз уж та первая завязала разговор…

- А Гриссом здесь? – спросила Сара.

- Конечно, ты же его знаешь, - в голосе Софии послышалась гордость. – Вышел буквально на второй день.

- Да. - Сара загадочно улыбнулась, - Я его знаю. Ладно, увидимся, - она кивнула и направилась к кабинету Грисома.

София посмотрела ей вслед с легкой досадой. Сара Сайдл с ее замашками «своей девчонки» неизменно вызывала в ней раздражение.

Легко постучавшись, Сара вошла в кабинет начальника. Гриссом заполнял бумаги.

- Привет! – Сара прошла и опустилась в кресло.

- Привет, - Гриссом поднял голову и насторожено посмотрел на девушку.

- Как нога? - поинтересовалась Сара.

- Болит, - признал Гриссом.

- Знаешь, кажется, я не поблагодарила тебя, что ты спас меня...нас, - Сара быстро посмотрела на начальника.

- Не за что, - спокойно ответил Гриссом.

Сара молчала, пристально разглядывая его. Вот за эту его невозмутимость, ей иногда хотелось швырнуть в него чем-нибудь тяжелым. Гриссом вопросительно взглянул на нее, но ничего не сказал, выжидая.

Сара внимательно рассматривала его. Она давно разобралась в своих чувствах, но все-таки их сходство вселяло в нее неуверенность. Гриссом заметно занервничал под ее взглядом, она же напротив, впервые в его присутствии чувствовала спокойствие и, пожалуй, собственное превосходство. Она наконец-то освободилась от его власти и теперь ощущала уверенность. Ненавистные рамки отношений прилежной ученицы, всеми силами стремящийся заработать похвалу, и строгого, но справедливого учителя, которые он установил с первого дня работы, и которые во многом питались ее чувствами, остались в прошлом. Сара прислушивалась к себе и с удивлением понимала, что больше не чувствует…ничего романтического. Дружеское участие? Пожалуй. Уважение? Да. Но определенно никаких романтических переживаний. Сейчас перед ней сидел просто человек, ее начальник. Отныне они были на равных.

Он откашлялся, пытаясь спрятаться за привычную маску отстраненного спокойствия, но когда он заговорил, голос прозвучал нерешительно:

- Сара, - осторожно начал он, - я должен объяснить…

- Не нужно, - перебила Сара. – Уильям все мне рассказал.

- И что теперь?

Сара помолчала, испытующе глядя на начальника.

- Ничего, - она пожала плечами. – Все как раньше.

- И ты… ничего не предпримешь? – спросил Гил, прикрыв глаза.

- Нет, - она твердо посмотрела на Гриссома.

Он вздохнул с видимым облегчением.

- Я должна увидеть Уильяма, - сказала Сара. – Ты знаешь, где он?

Гриссом помедлил с ответом. Он внимательно посмотрел на девушку. В ее глазах читалась решимость и то, чего он сам бежал всю свою жизнь.

- В Хендерсоне, - наконец ответил он.

- Спасибо, - кивнула Сара и поднялась.

- Сара? – окликнул он, когда она уже была у двери.

- Да? – она оглянулась.

- Передай ему привет.

- Конечно, - Сара смущенно опустила голову. – Увидимся, Грис.

- Да.

Дверь закрылась с тихим щелчком. Гил Гриссом откинулся в кресле и посмотрел в окно. Его обуревали противоречивые чувства.

…………………

Уильям сидел в плетеном кресле в садике. Он внимательно наблюдал за бабочкой, которая изящно и старательно собирала нектар, и отчаянно ей завидовал. Как бы он хотел, чтобы в его жизни все было бы так же просто и красиво. Уилл отвернулся.

Вот уже несколько дней, как закончилась эта история с маньяком, а у него перед глазами все еще стояла Сара. Такая, какой он видел ее в последний раз – бледная, испуганная, растерянная в голубых бликах мигалок. При этом воспоминании Уильям стиснул кулаки. Как же он себя презирал! Она – единственный человек (кроме брата), которого он любил всей душой, а он даже не смог ее защитить. Он даже не узнал этого маньяка, когда столкнулся с ним нос к носу в квартире Сары. Все, что он мог, это сидеть там и смотреть, как этот мерзавец издевался над ней! При одной мысли, что бы могло случиться, если бы Гил не подоспел вовремя, ему становилось тошно.

Уильям крепко сжал руками голову, гудящую, будто в ней поселился пчелиный рой. Эти мысли преследовали его неотступно, он слишком устал с ними бороться. Возможно, ему стоит выпить, чтобы забыться хоть ненадолго, вяло подумал Уильям, но тут же отмахнулся от этой идеи. В последнее время, он вообще чувствовал странную апатию.

Бабочка переступила тонкими ножками, крылышки вздрогнули, и она вспорхнула с цветка. Уильям проследил ее причудливый, изломанный полет, пока она не превратилась в точку в голубом небе, потом вздохнул и вошел в дом. Возможно, алкоголь не такая уж плохая идея, решил он.

………….

Сара подъехала к дому Уильяма и некоторое время сидела в машине. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, ладони взмокли, и она вытерла их о брюки. Странно, когда она ехала сюда, она была полна решимости, все казалось таким простым, но по мере приближения к дому Уилла ее решимость таяла и сейчас окончательно уступила место сомнениям и неуверенности. Она чувствовала себя словно перед первым свиданием и ужасно нервничала. Перестань сейчас же, приказала она себе и взялась за ручку двери. Она еще раз взглянула на дом, безмятежную зеленую лужайку и вышла из машины, опасаясь, что если просидит еще минуту, то просто развернется и уедет.

Уильям как раз наполнил бокал, когда раздался мелодичный звонок. Недоумевая, кто это может быть, он пересек гостиную и распахнул дверь. На пороге стояла Сара. Она выглядела усталой и казалась старше.

- Привет, - она неуверенно улыбнулась, на щеках показались знакомые до боли ямочки. – Можно войти?

- Да, да, конечно, - Уильям словно очнулся и отступил в сторону, пропуская ее в дом.

Сара прошла, провела рукой по спинке дивана и остановилась посередине гостиной. Странно, мелькнуло у нее, она жила в своей квартире уже пять лет и чувствовала себя, как в гостинице, а здесь она провела всего несколько часов, но у нее возникло чувство, будто она вернулась домой. Дом там, где сердце, вспомнилось ей, и Сара улыбнулась. Почему-то ей всегда казалось, что это ничего не значащие слова, а теперь… Она оглянулась и посмотрела на Уильяма, который стоял у стены, засунув руки в карманы.

- Как ты? – спросил он, пристально глядя ей в лицо, словно впитывая каждую его черточку.

- Неплохо.

- Хочешь чего-нибудь? – спросил он только для того, чтобы нарушить это неловкое молчание.

Сара отрицательно покачала головой. Он решительно не знал, что нужно говорить. В душе царило смятение, в голове билась только одна мысль – зачем она здесь! И хотя робкий росток надежды пробивался где-то в глубине души, он не смел думать об этом.

- Уильям, - она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. – Нам нужно поговорить.

- О чем?

- Думаю, ты знаешь, - она обошла кресло и села, зажав ладони коленями.

Уильям чувствовал ее волнение, и то, как она старалась скрыть это, умиляло его. Он не сделал ни одного движения ей навстречу. Он все так же стоял, прислонившись к стене, словно отгородившись от нее невидимой преградой.

Сара почти физически чувствовала, что он отдаляется от нее. Ну уж нет, она решительно заправила прядь за ухо. Уилл проследил за ее жестом и опустил глаза. Она слишком долго ждала, слишком долго держала в себе эти чувства, чтобы так просто отказаться от них, когда счастье так близко. Сара глубоко вздохнула, словно перед прыжком в ледяную воду. Здесь и сейчас.

- Уилл, - начала она, - тогда, в подвале, ты сказал, что любишь меня. Это правда?

Он не ожидал такого. Уильям быстро взглянул на нее и отвел глаза, но Сара успела заметить в его взгляде боль.

- Да, - ответил он с трудом.

Сара немного подумала. Его поведение не укладывалась у нее в голове. По ее мнению, влюбленный мужчина должен был вести себя несколько иначе. Она встала.

- Ты помнишь, что я ответила тебе? – она попыталась поймать его взгляд, но он опустил голову.

- Да, - он грустно усмехнулся.

- И что теперь? – осторожно поинтересовалась она.

- Сара, - он наконец посмотрел на нее. – Не думай, что я не понимаю, - он аккуратно подбирал слова, - Я знаю, что ты сказала это не мне, а моему брату. Наше сходство…

- Подожди, - Сара внезапно сильно рассердилась. – То есть ты хочешь сказать, что то, что я чувствую, я чувствую к Гриссому, да?

- Да, - он посмотрел в сторону.

- ЗдОрово, - протянула она и отступила на шаг. – Просто потрясающе! Ты все решил за нас обоих, так?

Уильям растеряно посмотрел на нее, не понимая, почему она злится. Ведь он так старался сделать все, чтобы она была счастлива с тем, кого она любит. Ему было нелегко сказать это, внутри все корчилось, словно внутренности облили кислотой, но он должен был сказать то, что сказал.

- Сара…

- От твоего благородства просто зубы сводит! – выпалила Сара.

Уильям вытаращился на нее, не зная, как реагировать.

- Может, объяснишь мне, почему ты решил, что я люблю твоего брата? Разве это он был рядом со мной, прикрывал, поддерживал, успокаивал? – во время своей тирады она подошла почти вплотную к мужчине и даже сердито стукнула его кулачком в грудь. - Разве это был Гил Гриссом? Нет! Это был ты, Уильям… - она осеклась на полуслове, будто с разбега врезалась в кирпичную стену. – Слушай, а как твоя фамилия? – растеряно спросила она.

Уильяму внезапно стало ужасно весело.

- Кэмпбелл, - подсказал он и улыбнулся, - Уильям Кэмпбелл.

- Кэмпбелл, - повторила Сара, словно пробуя его имя на вкус. – Мне нравится.

Они смотрели друг на друга, и все было ясно без слов. Уильям почувствовал, как огромная плита, которая не давала ему свободно дышать с той самой минуты, когда он ушел из домика, оставив брата и Сару, рассыпалась на мелкие кусочки. Каждая клеточка тела медленно наполнялась легкостью и счастьем. Ему стало так радостно, что захотелось закричать об этом на весь мир. Видимо, все эти эмоции отразились на его лице, потому что Сара посмотрела на него и жалобно спросила:

- Может, хватит мучить друг друга? Я люблю тебя. Ты мне нужен.

Он молча протянул руку и прижал ее к себе.

- И я люблю тебя, - выдохнул он ей в волосы.

Некоторое время они стояли, крепко обнявшись, привыкая к новому чувству близости. Уилл прижимал к себе девушку и думал, что оказывается, любовь – это так просто. Встречаешь человека и понимаешь, что – все. Всю оставшуюся жизнь тебе будет важен и интересен только этот человек. Только рядом с ним будет надежно и нестрашно. Только ему будут нужны и важны твои проблемы, заботы и победы.

Слезы застилали Саре глаза, но она их не вытирала. На этот раз, это были слезы радости. Сара посмотрела в комнату и внезапно увидела такое, что заставило ее на секунду задержать дыхание. Темноволосая женщина пересекла комнату, радостно улыбаясь и принюхиваясь к запаху свежеиспеченного печенья. Из кухни показался мужчина и нежно поцеловал женщину. Сара перевела взгляд – по лестнице к женщине спешили двое голубоглазых мальчишек. Женщина повернулась и раскрыла детям объятья. Они радостно повисли на ней, а она наградила их по очереди поцелуем в макушку. Теперь Сара могла рассмотреть незнакомку. Это была…она сама! Сара моргнула, дымка слез исчезла, а вместе с ней и видение.

Я сошла с ума, решила она. Я определенно сошла с ума. Только что, прямо здесь. Ну и пусть.

Она улыбнулась, подняла лицо и внимательно посмотрела на Уилла.

- Знаешь, - серьезно сказала она, - пожалуй, есть единственная вещь, которая может помешать нам быть вместе.

Она почувствовала, как Уильям напрягся. Он посмотрел на нее с подозрением. За годы, которые он провел рядом с Сарой, он прекрасно усвоил, что иногда у нее бывает странное чувство юмора. Но, похоже, сейчас она не шутила.

- И что это? – поколебавшись, спросил он. В голову лезли самые дурацкие мысли и страх, что сейчас она просто повернется и уйдет.

Сара поднялась на цыпочки, слегка коснулась его губами и выдохнула:

- Твоя борода. Я ее ненавижу.


	16. Эпилог

**Эпилог**

_Несколько месяцев спустя_

Гриссом поднял глаза от бумаг, услышав легкий шорох. Сара стояла у входа в кабинет, привычно прислонившись к дверному косяку.

- Смена закончилась, - улыбнулась девушка. Она подошла, положила на его стол тоненькую папку. - Вот отчет об уликах по делу Бредфорда. Сейчас Уоррик занимается остальными.

Гил почувствовал, что она рассеянно смотрит на него и думает о чем-то своем.

- Что? - вопросительно поднял бровь Гриссом.

- Зачем ты красишь волосы? - вдруг спросила Сара. – Мне кажется, седина тебе идет и ничуть не старит.  
- Откуда ты…- начал он, но потом понял и смутился.

- Извини, я опять слишком много говорю, - Сара сама удивлялась, как легко ей стало над ним подшучивать.  
- У тебя завтра выходной? – Гриссом поспешил перевести разговор на другую тему.

- Да, - девушка улыбнулась своим мыслям. - Ведь у нас сейчас только это дело.

- Хорошо, - кивнул Гриссом.

Сара вышла из кабинета, по-прежнему улыбаясь, и не видела, как в его глазах появилась горечь, он опустил голову и еле слышно вздохнул.

……………….

Сара ехала в Хендерсон. За последние месяцы она так хорошо выучила каждый поворот этой трассы, что, казалось, могла проехать весь путь с закрытыми глазами. Сара ехала и улыбалась.

В последнее время она вообще постоянно улыбалась, что после истории с маньяком вызывало недоумение и некоторую озабоченность коллег. Всех, кроме Гриссома. Он все понимал и вел себя безукоризненно, лишь изредка она замечала в его глазах что-то похожее на сожаление. Но в остальном их отношения стали намного лучше. Теперь она не была скована своими чувствами, и это значительно упростило их ежедневное общение.

Девушка въехала в центр городка. Несмотря на близость к Вегасу, темп этого пригорода был совсем иным. Жизнь здесь текла мирно и размеренно, и ей это нравилось. Сара припарковалась у здания школы. Через несколько минут прозвенел звонок, и школьный двор заполнился ребятишками 6-7 лет. Потом на крыльце показался Уильям. Сара посигналила. Лицо мужчины осветилось радостной улыбкой, он помахал ей рукой, спустился с крыльца и направился к машине.

В этом подтянутом, осанистом, гладковыбритом мужчине с ясными голубыми глазами было трудно узнать бывшего двойника Гилберта Гриссома. Сара утверждала, что столь разительной перемене он обязан избавлению от нелепой конспиративной бороды и загару, который приобрел во время их двухнедельного отпуска в Мексике, а Уильям каждый раз твердил, что все перемены случились просто благодаря ее любви.

Если бы Сара задумалась, то, пожалуй, пришла бы к выводу, что сейчас Уильям внешне походил на того Гила Гриссома, к которому она шесть лет назад приехала в Вегас. Но она уже давно перестала думать о Гриссоме за пределами лаборатории. С тех пор, как в ее жизни появился Уильям, у нее были занятия поинтересней.

На полпути к машине, Уильяма остановила женщина. Он поставил портфель и стал что-то ей терпеливо объяснять жестами. Сара смотрела на мужчину, и ее переполняла гордость.

После того, как он оправился после всей этой истории с маньяком, он долго не мог решить, чем станет заниматься. Гриссом больше не нуждался в дублере и Уильям, который последние годы жил жизнью брата, внезапно оказался в вакууме. Сара как могла, поддерживала его. Но каждый раз при виде задумчиво-рассеянного лица любимого, она неизменно мысленно посылала в адрес своего босса самые нелестные слова. Именно тогда Уильям стал рисовать. Сначала это был способ отвлечься, но с каждым разом у него получалось все лучше и лучше. Видимо, этот талант достался ему от тетки. А когда Сара полушутя предложила ему заняться этим всерьез, он неожиданно согласился.

Уильям развил бурную деятельность. С помощью Гриссома ему удалось договориться в местной школе о том, что он будет вести внеклассные занятия живописью для глухих детей. Эта инициатива нашла горячую поддержку местного комитета защиты прав людей с ограниченными возможностями, и вскоре Уильям уже учил детишек рисовать.

Видя, с каким восторгом он рассказывает ей о своих успехах на новом поприще, Сара с удовольствием понимала, что Уильям наконец-то нашел свое место. И радовалась вместе с ним.

Уильям договорил и подошел к машине. Сара почувствовала, что у нее закололо кончики пальцев. Так неизменно случалось, когда он оказывался рядом. Уильям сел в машину.

- Привет, милая, - он привычно наклонился и поцеловал ее. – Как ты?

- Соскучилась, - пожаловалась Сара и завела двигатель. – Пять дней слишком долгий срок.

- Ну раз так, тогда, пожалуй, мне стоит еще раз поцеловать тебя, - хитро сказал Уильям и со смехом притянул ее к себе.

Он поспешил исполнить свое намерение. Целуемся в машине, как подростки, мелькнуло у Сары. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Сара смущенно заправила прядь мягких каштановых волос за ухо и улыбнулась. Не щеках тут же появились ямочки. Она молча смотрела на него и улыбалась.

- Чему ты улыбаешься? – озадаченно поинтересовался Уильям.

- Да так, - Сара отвела взгляд и тронулась.

- Сара, расскажи мне, а? – заискивающе попросил Уилл.

- Нет, - она снова загадочно улыбнулась.

- Я не отстану.

- Я знаю. Это у вас семейное, - ухмыльнулась Сара.

- Ну, может быть, я все-таки смогу тебя уговорить, - проговорил Уилл изменившимся голосом.  
Сара быстро взглянула на него. Глаза Уилла потемнели, на губах играла чувственная улыбка, а рука подобралась к ее шее, он запустил пальцы ей под волосы и теперь нежно поглаживал шелковый затылок.

- Уилл, это нечестно, - пробормотала Сара.

- Что именно? – промурлыкал он.

- Ты сам знаешь, - хрипло сказала девушка, стараясь следить за дорогой. – Уилл, ты ведешь себя, как шестнадцатилетний мальчишка на первом свидании!

- А ты против? – нежно поинтересовался он.

- Просто всему свое время! – она сделала последнюю попытку сопротивляться тем чувствам, которые он будил в ней.

- У тебя были планы? – Уилл убрал руку.

Сара тут же ощутила пустоту.

- Вообще-то, я хотела поужинать где-нибудь, - она покосилась на него.

- Ресторан? – бодро откликнулся он. – Отличная мысль!

- Ну уж нет, - пробормотала Сара и свернула на дорогу которая вела к его дому.

Они переглянулись и дружно рассмеялись.

……………………….

Сара привычно загнала машину в гараж и подождала, пока Уильям закроет ворота.

- Ты что? – Уилл приблизился к ней.

- Ничего, - промурлыкала Сара и притянула его к себе.

У нее в глазах прыгали чертики. Он знал этот ее взгляд.

- Сара, - предупреждающе сказал Уильям.

Она уже забралась руками под рубашку и теперь чувствовала, как неровно бьется его сердце под ее ладонью. Она потянулась, поцеловала его в шею, а потом потерлась носом. От него вкусно пахло. И вообще под ее ладонями он весь был живой, теплый, сильный и очень приятный на ощупь.

Уильям положил руки на джип, позволяя девушке делать все, что она хочет. Дыхание сбилось, воздух вокруг сгустился и как будто потрескивал. Сара воспользовалась предоставленной свободой. Одной рукой она обняла Уилла за шею, а другой провела за ухом, потом запустила пальцы в густые волосы и легонько сжала.

Это было уже чересчур. Уильям чувствовал, что в голове разрастается нестерпимо-ослепительное сияние, грозившее полностью поглотить остатки разума. Уильям открыл глаза.

- Остановись, - хрипло попросил он.

- Ты первый начал, - она рассмеялась завораживающим, грудным смехом. – Сам виноват.

- Сара, - он поймал ее руки и крепко сжал их.

- Что? – она невинно распахнула глаза.

- Ты знаешь…

- Знаю, - согласилась она.

- Чокнутая, - выдохнул он и потянул ее в дом.

Оказавшись в спальне, Сара тут же прильнула к мужчине.

- Как же я соскучилась, - пробормотала Сара, уткнувшись в шею Уилла.

- Я тоже, - он взял ее за подбородок.

Уильям отвел волосы с ее лица, а потом нежно поцеловал в глаза, лоб, нос, щеку, и, наконец, добрался до губ. Он поцеловал ее сначала легонько, а потом все более настойчиво. Сара пылко отвечала ему.

Страсть разгоралась все сильнее, теперь каждая клеточка их тел звенела от нетерпения. Сара прижималась к мужчине и терлась об него, чтобы чувствовать его всего. Уильям ласкал ее шею, видя как бешено бьется голубая жилка под нежной кожей и испытывая неимоверное наслаждение, что это он вызывает у нее такие эмоции.

Одежда стала мешать, и они поспешили от нее избавиться. Сара стояла с закрытыми глазами и коротко, прерывисто дышала. Уильям осторожно повернул ее спиной и положил руки ей на плечи. Потом приподнял волосы и поцеловал за ухом, потом его губы скользнули по ее шее, и остановились у основания шеи. Девушка откинула голову, у нее по телу прошла дрожь. Она повернулась лицом к мужчине.

- Уильям, - выдохнула, глядя на него потемневшими от желания глазами.

- Мммм? – он медленно провел по ее ключицам, чувствуя, как загорается кожа там, где он ее касается.

Он сам уже с трудом сдерживался. Дышать стало трудно. Белое сияние в голове стало почти нестерпимым.

- Иди ко мне, - попросила она.

Сара тесно прижалась к мужчине и даже тихонечко заскулила от нетерпения. Уильям заглянул ей в глаза. В них он увидел то, во что до сих пор иногда не верил – любовь. Уильям медленно склонился над ней, провел ладонью по щеке и поцеловал долгим, глубоким поцелуем. Жар нарастал, и потом вдруг оказалось, что ждать и терпеть больше нельзя. Сердце остановилось, время остановилось, и острый белый свет поглотил все вокруг, накрыв мужчину и женщину ослепительным покрывалом.

………………………….

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Сара обнаружила, что Уильяма рядом нет. Еще не до конца проснувшись, она натянула халат и босая спустилась вниз. С кухни доносились дразнящие запахи, Уильям колдовал у плиты. Сара прошлепала к нему, обняла и сонно привалилась щекой к его надежной спине.

- Доброе утро, - пробормотала она с закрытыми глазами.

- Ты что так рано? – удивился Уильям.

Потом как-то очень ловко перевернулся и чмокнул ее в нос:

- Я не стал тебя будить. Хотел, чтобы ты отдохнула.

- Я отдохнула, - Сара потерлась щекой о его грудь и уселась за стол, поджав ноги.

Уильям заметил это и неодобрительно нахмурился.

- Сара, кафель холодный, а ты…

- Знаю-знаю, - она состроила рожицу. – Я есть хочу.

- Сейчас, - он широко улыбнулся, сразу приходя в прекрасное расположение духа. В ее присутствии у него вообще всегда было отличное настроение. Он поставил перед ней высокий стакан с апельсиновым соком.

- Что желает моя королева? Омлет? – он театрально поднял руку, как бы взвешивая эту возможность, - Или тосты? – он поднял вторую руку.

Он немного постоял, изображая весы и вопросительно приподняв брови. Сара, не выдержав, фыркнула в стакан, забрызгав себе лицо. Уильям с галантным поклоном подал ей салфетку.

- Давай и то, и другое, - со смехом сказала она, вытирая лицо.

Сара с удовольствием наблюдала за ним. Ей не хотелось есть, но ей безумно нравилось смотреть, как он готовит для нее завтрак. Это было так необычно и мило, как в старых фильмах про любовь.

- Чем сегодня займемся? – спросила она, когда он поставил перед ней дымящуюся тарелку с омлетом и сам устроился напротив с кружкой кофе.

- Нууууу, - неопределенно протянул он, - Думаю, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

И они переглянулись, как заговорщики.

После обеда они валялись на диване, наслаждаясь близостью друг друга. Сара никогда не думала, что может быть так радостно просто быть рядом с мужчиной. Ей всегда казалось, что нужно что-то изображать, играть роль, производить впечатление, поражать воображение, и это всегда вызывало у нее внутренний протест и недовольство. А с Уиллом она чувствовала себя совершенно комфортно и свободно, с ним не нужно было притворяться, казаться лучше. С ним просто она была сама собой, и ей это нравилось.

Раздался звонок в дверь.

- Я открою, - вызвалась Сара и вскочила с дивана, прежде, чем он смог удержать ее.

Пока Сары не было, Уильям лежал, закинув руки за голову, и улыбался, глядя в потолок. Он чувствовал себя невозможно, неприлично счастливым и даже немного стеснялся этого.

- Милый, это тебе. Из издательства, - она опустилась на диван, держа на коленях плотный сверток.  
Уильям сел рядом.

- Ну же, открывай, - поторопил он.

Волнуясь, Сара дрожащими руками достала книгу. На глянцевой обложке красовалось «автор - Уильям Кэмпбелл».

- Поздравляю, - сказала она дрогнувшим голосом и посмотрела на любимого. – Подпишешь первый экземпляр?

- Конечно, - Уил ухмыльнулся. – Но знаешь, первый экземпляр, да еще с авторской подписью – это раритет.

- Дорогой, по-моему у тебя начался приступ звездной болезни, - Сара со вздохом закатила глаза.  
- Пока ты рядом, мне это не грозит, - рассмеялся Уильям и чмокнул ее в нос.

…………..

- Ненавижу, когда ты уезжаешь, - Уильям грустно наблюдал, как Сара собирается.

- Это всего несколько дней, - она выпрямилась, подошла к мужчине и заглянула ему в глаза.  
- Знаю, но все же…, - он крепко прижал к себе девушку.

- Уил, мне пора, - Сара мягко освободилась от объятий.

Уильям нехотя отпустил девушку и протянул ей сумочку. Он видел, что она преобразилась и ненавидел такие моменты. Теперь он видел перед собой уже не возлюбленную, а криминалиста.

- Не сердись, - Сара умоляюще посмотрела на него, почувствовав его настроение.

- Я не сержусь, - грустно усмехнулся Уильям.

- Спасибо, - Сара благодарно улыбнулась.

Она достала из сумочки телефон и включила его. Уильям улыбнулся. Два месяца назад он полушутя сказал, что если Сара выключит свой мобильный, когда «гостит» у него, он поймет, что их отношения для нее важнее работы. С тех пор это стало ее забавным ритуалом.

- Кто-то оставил сообщение, - озадаченно сказала Сара, глянув на дисплей.

Она нажала кнопку, и из аппарата послышался раздраженный женский голос. Девушка недовольно наморщила носик и записала что-то в лежавший на столе блокнот.

- Кэтрин? – попробовал угадать Уилл.

- София Кертис, - досадливо ответила Сара. - Ждет меня возле какой-то телефонной будки вот здесь, – она вырвала лист из блокнота. – Я должна ехать.

Сара выгнала машину и подождала, пока Уилл закроет гаражные ворота. Он приблизился к машине, наклонился и крепко поцеловал девушку.

- Веди осторожно, - попросил он, и погладил ее по щеке.

- Я всегда осторожна, - ответила она, взяла его руку, перевернула и зачем-то поцеловала в запястье.

- Позвони после смены.

- Конечно, - она улыбнулась и тронула машину.

Уильям посмотрел вслед удаляющейся машине Сары. Каждый раз, когда она уезжала, у него возникало сосущее чувство пустоты, которое он пытался заполнить работой и творчеством, но которое окончательно исчезало только тогда, когда рядом была Сара. Что ж, надо просто пережить эти дни, привычно сказал себе Уильям и направился в дом.

………………

Уже стемнело, когда Сара подъехала по адресу, продиктованному Софией. Та грызла зубочистку, прислонившись к телефонной будке, и вместо приветствия недовольно сказала:

- Я тебя заждалась.

- Извини, - спокойно ответила Сара. В последнее время она замечала, что стала удивительно терпимой, - я выехала, как только получила твое сообщение.

- Правда? – недоверчиво хмыкнула София, пережевывая зубочистку. – Вообще-то, я оставила тебе сообщение несколько часов назад.

Она проигнорировала выпад Софии и улыбнулась про себя, мысленно поблагодарив Уилла за замечание насчет телефона. Работа перестала, наконец, заменять ей личную жизнь.

- Что здесь? - спросила Сара самым деловым тоном.

Началась новая смена, впереди было расследование очередного загадочного убийства.


End file.
